


Walk on Memories

by sacheeko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Byun Baekhyun, EXO - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacheeko/pseuds/sacheeko
Summary: Everyone’s idolizing him. He was an idol, so hardworking and ambitious that he won’t stop aiming for more of his dreams; and now, he’s a famous CEO of one of the most leading fashion brands in the world.But before the fame and wealth, Byun Baekhyun was such a sweet dream boy, who was ever-loving, understanding and thoughtful. He was so soft and caring that I ought to myself that I will protect him forever.I knew right from the start, that he wanted to be famous, always has impressive ideas about fashion designing. I am proud of him for being so wonderful. I want him to reach his dreams.But reaching his dreams… he had to leave me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nowadays, i see a lot of powerful Byun Baekhyun photos emitting this CEO like aura and my bias list it ruin again. Huhuhu. I love EXO so much. I now decide that my bias will be all of them.

His beautiful and immaculate picture stands high on the led screen of a tall building, and the way his tantalizing orbs shine makes me feel so small and yet again, vulnerable. I hold my head up high to look at him, as tears start to brim in my eyes, “You’re doing great Byun Baekhyun.”

Byun Baekhyun.

Everyone’s idolizing him. He was an idol, so hardworking and ambitious that he won’t stop aiming for more of his dreams; and now, he’s a famous CEO of one of the most leading fashion brands in the world. 

But before the fame and wealth, Byun Baekhyun was such a sweet dream boy, who was ever-loving, understanding and thoughtful. He was so soft and caring that I ought to myself that I will protect him forever.

It was ever since then, he was always by my side, not until now. We were the best of friends when we were in elementary, sweethearts in middle school and became so totally in love with each other in senior high. 

I knew right from the start, that he wanted to be famous, always has impressive ideas about fashion designing. I am proud of him for being so wonderful. I want him to reach his dreams.

But reaching his dreams… he had to leave me.

\---

“Oh nurse, Eunmi, you’re always on time.” Our head nurse greets me as I enter our staff lounge. I make a small run to my locker, preparing myself for another day of duty.

While I wear my scrubs, my senior asks me, “Why are you always so energetic? Nursing is toxic, and I am always regretting that I took this course.” She rolls her eyes for the word toxic.

I laugh shortly at her, “Because I learned to love what I am doing?”

Her eyes turn into slits, like as if she was trying to read my mind, “Are you perhaps dating someone already?”

I stop, my heart skips a beat, was kind of taken aback on what she just said. I was just thinking about Baekhyun like a minute ago, when I saw his image flashing on every huge Led Screen in town. 

Am I still in love with Baekhyun, though?

“What are you talking about?” I feign for the incredulous question and my crazy thoughts about Baekhyun sprouting in my mind all of a sudden. I turn my back at her while I hang my outside uniform in . “I just love working you know. I want to be positive all the way.”

She clucks her tongue in dismay and sighs. “Well good for you but… you’re like nearing thirties so you need to marry someone already!” 

Already done preparing, I whirl back to her and smile, “I will find the love of my life soon. Who knows maybe he’s just waiting for me.”

She gasps inwardly in amusement, looks up, trying to remember something, and gasps again, “I remember him! That Do Kyungsoo likes you! Why not give him a shot girl! He’s such a boyfriend material!”

I grin, giving her a what-are-you-talking-about look, “He’s a nice guy though but…” I want to swerve the topic so I tell her, “Let’s go senior, you’re the charge today, aren’t you? Narcotics…”

Finally getting in her senses, she rushes to the door and I join her behind but still my mind’s doing a lot of woolgathering if, Baekhyun still remembers me.

And why am I thinking about Baekhyun, lately.

\---

Everyday in Pediatric ICU is stressful but I love working here. I’ve got to meet a lot of people needing love and care. These children are so precious to me. 

After our duty, we’re on our way back home, waiting for the bus to arrive. My senior suddenly complains, looking all drained and tired. “What is happening with these kids lately!? Why are the doctors fond of intubating!? I am tired of computing these narcotics! I want to resign!”

I tap her on the shoulder to comfort her, “You did a great job, senior. You saved a life again! You’re a superhero.”

She tsks at my retort. “Superhero my butt.” And I let out a hearty laugh back.

Suddenly, a bus with Baekhyun’s Birthday AD passes by. My senses are too quick to notice it but, I am surprised that my senior’s looking at it too.

“Look at that Playboy, Byun Baekhyun, tsks.” She says, appalled.

His name is always so special to me that I become suddenly ecstatic when I hear it. But, hearing my senior says the word playboy, makes my heart ache a bit. 

“He broke up with that famous model! That model’s instagram was too full of him, always talking about wanting to bring him back to her life. Almost all of his girls bowed to love him forever!” she adds.

Sad to say, I am one of those girls too.

“Let him be.” I say, still defending Baekhyun. “Maybe he’s having a hard time looking for his one and only.”

“Someday…” she drawls, as if she’s predicting the fortune of Baekhyun’s life. “He’ll find the girl who will break his heart too. So painful, he’ll beg to love her forever.”

I wince, feeling kind of hurt. What if Byun Baekhyun finds the love of his life? To be honest, yes, I am a little happy when he breaks up with some of his girls, because something in me is thinking that maybe, one day, I’ll stand a chance but… what if, he didn’t love me… at all?

Who am I though? His EX. A common staff nurse, working in a public hospital, always tired, always worried, and what else? I am happy with my work but, comparing my life with his, I totally don’t belong to him anymore. 

And I doubt that one day, when we meet, he will not remember me anymore. 

I am not fit to enter his life, like never, ever.

\---

I was on-leave for three days from work in PICU because I was working on some research program the Hospital assigned me to do. I know this is another headache, but when I was doing the job already and was tasked to mingle with kids suffering with Cerebral Palsy and Mental Retardation, I was so attached and in love to it that I was even dillydallying of going back to the main hospital. These kids were actually abandoned by their parents because of their disability, and they are fostered in this special institution. I just love how precious and genuine they are and I want to protect them forever. So I told the head of that institution that I will volunteer on some days to help them take good care of these kids. 

I came back to work, only to notice a lot of flowers and welcoming banners showering all over the hospital. It’s like they’re going to welcome a special guest. I don’t mind whoever this person is, or this group are. I am too immersed on how to present the research project assigned to me. 

Meeting my colleagues, they don’t seem to bother about it too. We continue working, rushing here and there to ill patients and my brain didn’t dwell anymore about that special guest. 

“Oh that patient in PICU A has urgent CT Scan, can you kindly wheel her for me there?” my senior asks me and I give her a gleeful nod since that patient is so dear to me. 

I wheel her to the radiology department, all smiles to her, as I tell her to stop worrying because I am always there for her.

I was too busy with her. Once I face front, some of my colleagues greet me, and hugs me, thanking me for doing some huge favor when I was pulled-out in their department.

I already noticed before one of my colleagues blocks my view, that there is a group coming closer to my direction. I saw the head of the hospital talking with someone so formally. But I didn’t get to see the face of the guest.

“You come and visit us soon okay?” Brian tells me before leaving. I wave him goodbye and start to wheel my patient but, I stop the moment my eyes met those steady and brooding gaze. 

I am too stunned to move, a knot in my throat was forming, I can’t even breathe properly, all I can hear is my heart beating faster and faster. I grew unconscious of the world around us. It’s like the both of us are the only ones existing. 

Byun Baekhyun

His aura now became more stronger, more powerful. His tantalizing gaze held me captive, it became more dark and alluring, that I can’t read his expression anymore. His eyebrows are now bushy, giving more power to his orbs, still with the tall nose, his face became slimmer that he appears even manlier. His shoulders are broadened like everything in his features became more robust. He’s still handsome, handsomer. But, despite the strong features, I was bothered with the blank face he’s wearing, like a complete facadeㅡI can’t sense the usual mood-maker Baekhyun; he appears like a total different person to me. 

I gulp so hard as I try to gather myself together to greet him. I bow to them, knowing they’re people I should respect, knowing he’s with my bosses, for sure he’s with them because he is substantial. 

I avert my eyes from him, wheeling my patient to where we should go. But, I can feel the burning sensation to my soul, like his gaze on me remains and is unnerving me. 

“Oh, that is our nurse, she’s one of the best nurse here.” I hear our head exclaimed, the moment I managed to pass by them. I breathed almost all the oxygen around in relief, my knees turning weak all of a sudden. I don’t know why I am suddenly rattled like this. My chest is burning with so much anxiety and hurt.

He saw me, he looked at me, but… did he recognize me? Am I too pitiful? He’s with the bosses now, he’s one of them, famous and indestructible. And I, on the other hand, still is small, very incomparable to himㅡthere’s too much differences in between, we become strangers to one another.

\---  
The next day, I am not anymore a part of PICU.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Baekhyun once, I thought that was all...
> 
> But...

  
The park was packed with people, almost all of them are couples, including us. We were just humbly seated on a bench. He snuggled himself closer to me, like a clingy baby to his mom. He was always like this, always embracing me for no reason, and I turned conscious and used to it; I became his comfort whenever he’s sad or happy.

On this day, we promised we’ll spend it happily like we’re so in love more than yesterday.

Spend it like it is our last.

Which will happen soon.

We went to a lot of destinations, almost all of it, our usual dating habit. Arcade, amusement park, eating street foods, and apparently, just sharing any stories in the park, because we always want to talk with each other and fall in love with each other’s voices and presence all over again.

But this time, we remained silent, embracing each other’s warmth and feeling.

I felt him crying on my chest, it was a silent cry but it was loud enough to hurt me so badly. I started to cry with him, ignoring the fact that he could feel me hiccupping as I joined him. He hugged me tighter, closer, resting his chin on my shoulder then burying his face to the crook of my neck. I felt his tears against my skin, so warm but sad.

What happened to us?

I thought we were the best lovers in the whole world. We don’t usually fight, but if we do, we’ll be forgiving each other immediately and try not to do it anymore. We were so comfortable with each other’s company that everyone thought we will be engaged soon.

But one day, he told me, _“I want to be an idol.”_

Because I love him, and I want him to be happy always, I cheered him on, _“Try it baby love! Your singing voice deserves to have singles and more albums! You can dance too! And of course,”_ I played my fingers under his chin and cooed, _“you’re handsome and cute baby love.”_ He giggled back, liking the compliments.

He scowled a bit, pouting, _“but I will have a lot of girl fans, are you okay with it?”_

I nodded gleefully. _“Of course, it’s okay, you should love them back for supporting you, I’ll be one of them too. I am a fan of you since then. And I’m…”_ I hugged his arm and rubbed my cheek against his bicep, _“the special one, right?”_ I continued with a chirping voice.

He let out a hearty laugh back at my retort, and gave me sweet kiss on the forehead, _“of course, baby love. Always and forever.”_

 _“Always and forever.”_ I murmured back.

Baekhyun tried a lot of auditions, often times it became a bother to his uni classes already. And on the other hand, I became busy with my nursing school and I often took his school projects, just so he’ll be able to concentrate more on his idol career.

We barely talk but when we do, he always tell me how fun it was, how enchanted and in love he is with the career and that he’s willing to drop school for the idol dream.

I was kind of disappointed about it. I begged almost to all of his uni professors to save him from failing but, then he just told me he’s willing to quit from it.

But, I didn’t mind. I supported him , because I love him.

One rainy day, he wanted to meet me. I thought he needs an umbrella, that’s why, I was panicking to him, only to see him crying in the rain outside the entertainment’s building.

That sad image of him, really broke my heart.

The moment he saw me, he ran quickly to me that I lose my grip on the umbrella and just let it drop on the road, as I received the impact of his embrace.

 _“Baby love… I got in, I will soon debut.”_ He told me, crying.

I partly pushed him away to cup his cheeks, smiling for the good news but, I was taken aback to see the sadness on his face instead.

_“W-Why are you crying? This is a celebration! Let’s go andㅡ “_

_“But, the company will kick me out… they found out I am in a relationship.”_

I gaped at him, still not believing what he just uttered. I hesitated to pry more about it, but my heart just pushed me to ask, _“We need to break up?”_

He didn’t answer my question, but instead, he told me. _“Let’s spend the day tomorrow together… as if we are more in love, than yesterday.”_

-

I don’t know who’s to be blame. I just want the best for him. But if ending our relationship, will make him happy and successful, even it hurts, I will do it for him.

Just before we break up, I wanted to be sure of our decisions. I was begging to God, _please let him stay with me, please let him realize that he needs me the most_. I caressed the back of his hair ever gently, babying him, _“A-Are you happy?”_ My voice was cracking because of the tears that wouldn’t stop from falling.

“ _Y-Yes_.” He sniffled.

I didn’t answer, and just swallowed the loud tears.

“ _Sorry_ …” he continued. “ _Are you willing to wait for me?”_

I know, this is the end, I don’t know when will I have you back, “ _I-I c-can’t promise.”_

Our crying became louder this time. We were just embracing each other tightly, for the last time.

And he finally said it, “ _Let’s Break up._ ”

Although my heart was shattering into pieces, I agreed, and kissed him one last time.

\---

“Senior.” I catch my head nurse real quick before she enters the medication room. She turns to me and gasps, “Oh! You need to see the head of the hospital now!”

“But, why? Why am I not in the schedule anymore?” I pouted, “Did I do something wrong senior?”

She sighs, taking my hand gently. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong sweetheart. It’s not my order to take you away from PICU. I tried my best to stand firm of not letting you go…” she sighs again, glumly, “But it is our Head’s order.”

“B-But why?” I turn hysteric in the inside.

“Just go to him dear. Maybe there’s a good reason why.”

\---  
I begin to fret about going to the head’s office alone. There’s this weird jittery feeling dwelling inside me. I feel like backing out, like talking to him will be a bad idea.

Reaching the gallant door, I knock gently three times. Someone opens it from the inside and The head’s secretary welcomes me to come in.

I shyly go in, huffing out to relieve my worries.

As I flutter my eyes to the head, he wasn't alone. My vision catches the sight of someone who just instantly makes my bones weak and fills my heart with anxiety.

He’s seated on the couch, like the strong boss he is, so alluring and captivating, his gaze remains heavy still, melting me like a candle. He became so much more beautiful but now untouchable. His blonde hair, his eyes with that heavy eyeliner, making it so intense and bold. He had an earing and a piercing on his right ear. Wearing his brand’s huge white polo shirt with letters VL printed on it, he wore a gray cardigan, only one sleeve on his left arm, fashionably matching with his black pants. I try not to part my lips in awe. God, is this my squishy Baekhyun?

I bow slightly at them, acknowledging them and my head tells me to sit on the opposite couch just across Baekhyun.Baekhyun never tears his eyes from me but I try myself not to show how affected I really am at the moment.

“Maybe I need to formally greet him too.”

So I look at him and I regret right away why I stared back because his eyes remain stilled at me as he lifts a brow, reading my mind in such an intriguing way. His temporal is rested against his fist, elbow supported on the couch’s arm.

I gulp as I say, “Good morning.” To him

But he doesn’t reply back. Instead, he quirks a small smile on his face, as if he is amused of my small existence.

I look away, not wanting the piercing attention he’s giving me. This is not my Byun Baekhyun. My Baekhyun would have looked at me with so much love and affection. But this Baekhyun I am facing now, he’s looking at me as if I am a prey he can toy with easily.

Going straight to the point, I ask our head, “Good morning sir, I just want to ask, why am I not anymore in the PICU schedule?”

The hospital head gazes at me with pity, and sighs in dismay, “I’m sorry to tell you this, but you’ll not be a part of the PICU team for the mean time, as per your new head’s order.”

Surprised, my eyes widen at him. I can’t mutter the words to say so I only stutter, “W-Who i-is my n-new head, sir?”

My heart sinks in the depths of despair, as I watch my head gesturing a hand to Baekhyun’s direction. And when I followed, I see a victorious Baekhyun smirking at me.

“Mr. Byun Baekhyun wants you as his private nurse. He chose our hospital as one of his charity, but he wants you as an exchange to it.”

“Hi… miss me?” he finally talks and his voice… it sounds deeper now, huskier, like an erotic whisper to my ears.

I miss my chirping Baekhyun, the one who endears ‘Baby love’ to me cajolingly.

I want to get mad. I feel like I am being sold to someone who I barely know right now.

So I refused, “No, I am sorry Mr. Byun, but I want to stay with the PICU team.”

His lips thin in dismay, he clucks his tongue but he doesn’t say anything back. His eyes on me is so nerve-racking. I am not too used of this version of him.

“Sir, you can fire me, I am fine with it. I j-just want to refuse.” My voice is shaking, as I tell my head. And My head is gaping at me, his expression’s loud enough to tell me if i-am-out-of-my-mind.

“A-Are you s-serious Missㅡ”

“Enough. It’s okay.” Baekhyun cuts him, finally talking again.

Anxiously, I search for his eyes and I regret once again for meeting them. He’s like trying to hypnotize me, he frightens me in a way, and my heart’s never at rest for beating so fast right now.

“No one’s going to fire you my love.” He grins at me and I have to look down, afraid of letting him see the hurt reflecting in my eyes.

My love, not anymore his baby love.

I guess he addresses his girlfriend now that endearment.

“I will still choose this hospital. You can still work in PICU. “ he continues and I heave in relief.

“Butㅡ” he stops, only to make my eyes flutter back to him, and holds me captive again, my heart stills. “you know me. I won’t stop till I get what I want.”

Right. I forgot that this is still the same ambitious Baekhyun I knew. He invested more on fashion designing and became successful in the industry, giving him enough reasons to leave the idol world.

Now, he’s not a mere idol anymore. I try to remind myself, “he is a powerful CEO.”

“You can take an off today and resume to work tomorrow. I will tell your head nurse to rearrange back your schedule. You’re dismissed.” My head saves me from almost drowning in Baekhyun’s eyes.

I stand and bow to them, and walk quick but relax to the door to exit.

Finally outside, my knees can’t handle anymore the anxiety inside me. I sprawl down on the floor, my heart squeezes painfully.

Suddenly, a man who was courting me for months now, Do Kyungsoo, texts me, “Eunmi, I really like you.”

Out of my mind, I text him back. “I like you too.”

\---

 

 


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to us?

**CHAPTER III: Why are you doing this to me?**

\---

  **“Let’s meet after your duty. My treat.”**

Kyungsoo’s message made me smile like a smitten kitten, albeit the distraction of toxicity in the unit is mind-rattling. It has been a week since we started dating. And also a week now after meeting Baekhyun.

Do Kyungsoo is the kind of guy that everyone wants to date with. He’s handsome, his eyes are round but attractive, his lips are heart-shaped and his voice is deep but velvety, it can melt my inside soul like s’mores. He’s a total gentleman, you don’t have to tell him what you like because he knows. And he can sing you a song, his singing voice is more like in the RNB-ish and I love it.

We knew each other when his little nephew was brought one day to ICU and I was the assigned nurse during that time. He asked about me from my seniors and little did I know, my seniors were supporting him to court me like giving my number to him and telling him everything about me.

And he’s a nice guy. So I give him the catch.

I send him a reply before going back to work. Still, everything is a disaster, everything is toxic. But, I am happy. Nursing makes me happy.

Or maybe because I am in love.

\---

These past few days, although I am relieved that Baekhyun totally abolished me out of his life already, that despite meeting me, it meant nothing to him; _like a mere ex who he regretted dating in the past,_ I still feel kind of… unsecured. Like everywhere I look, I see invisible eyes watching me, like someone is always there, surveying everything that I do. Which is creepy. I tell my boyfriend Kyungsoo about this, that’s why he always assures me, he’ll be picking me up every after duty. I thought Kyungsoo’s assurance is enough, but still, I feel petrified

There were times, a mysterious car will follow me everywhere I go. There were days while I’m running at sizes-and-sevens in a crowd, like bus stations, some random strangers just clashes their bodies against me, pretends they’re sorry, it was unintentional, but they’ll discreetly take their phones out and takes me a picture.

It’s weird and I tried to report this to the police already. But of course, _where are my evidences_? “make sure you walk on the safe streets, miss.” That’s all they can say.

It’s really scary. And this remains enigmatic to me.

\---

As I leave the hospital premises after a tiring day in my work, feeling a little anxious, a sign of security reliefs my insides the moment I caught sight of a smiling Kyungsoo at a corner of the street, waving his hand up high, looking all excited to see me. I return the wave as I stride fast towards him.

But then again, out of the blue, my body clashes to someone, as he shrugs his shoulder pass me that I almost lose my balance. That person is fast and as expected, he takes a quick picture of me again and disappears in the crowd of people. I scowl, looking everywhere to find him. My heart starts to throb against my rib cage, I become antsy once again.

I didn’t notice Kyungsoo coming near to me so I yelp, frantic, when he slides an arm around my tiny waist to coax me near him. He looks at me, bothered of my reaction, “Are you alright babe?”

The anxiety won’t leave me still that I can’t even answer Kyungsoo back. I turn panicky, roaming my eyes here and there, looking for signs of danger. I saw a luxurious car, parked across the streets. I have a feeling the culprit is there. Someone rolls the windows down slightly but I can’t clearly see the face, only the silhouette.

  
Quickly, that person rolls it up again and the car drives away.

“Kyungsoo!” I gasp, releasing myself from his embrace, trotting a few steps away just to let my vision focus more on the plate number of the moving car.

“Why what’s wrong?” he follows but he seems clueless. “What’s the problem?”

The plate number is “ _ **BBH 001”**_

“Kyungsoo… we need to look for that plate number.” I tell him still baffled of the situation.

“Oh!” he finally got a grip about it, “You’re suspecting that person using that car?”

I nod, shifting my gaze to him. “I feel like I am being watched all the time, I am afraid.”

He sighs, rubbing a palm on his face. “Babe… I’ll help you out with that but, let’s relax for now.” He gives me a comforting smile, as he cups the side of my face. “I thought we’re going out to have some fun today?” he purses his lips cutely at me that I admit it made my heart kind of at ease.

_Kyungsoo is here._

I let out a long sigh, smiling back. “Okay babe… let’s go.”

\---

I find Kyungsoo amazing for not being a picky eater when it comes to street foods. In fact, he loves them. Maybe there’s a tinge of Baekhyun’s memories radiating around the place but, I want to replace these moments now, with Kyungsoo.

Standing by near the fish cake stand, as we try to finish our share, he suddenly initiates a chat, “I heard your Hospital was chosen as one of the Privé’s charity?”

Privé, Baekhyun’s clothing company.

I paused a bit from eating, letting my eyes survey on Kyungsoo who’s too focus on his fishcake to even look back at me. I almost forgot. I didn’t tell Kyungsoo about Byun Baekhyun.

But, should I tell him about Baekhyun though? I don’t want to bother him about my past. Knowing it is Byun Baekhyun, one of the most powerful young CEO in south korea, maybe he’ll just laugh about it. He’ll conclude that I am being delusional.

I gulp the growing knot in my throat preparing myself to answer back but, it seems like Kyungsoo has something else to add as he continues, “I am going to apply in that company, babe.”

 _What_?

I almost choke myself. My eyes turn round at him in disbelief. “No.”

He snaps his head quick to me, galvanized, “Why, babe?”

I don’t know what to reason back. I just turn instantly nervous about this. What if Baekhyun finds out he is my boyfriend? Or what if he tells Kyungsoo he is my Ex?

 _Tsk_. I think I am out of my mind. Baekhyun doesn’t give a damn about me. And it’ll be ridiculous if he knows about me, having a new boyfriend.

He has a lot of girls. Maybe he still has a girlfriend now. And the fact that we already met but he didn’t act like he knows me? Then why should I worry?

“I mean... I am sorry. Just a little dizzy but…” I give him an assuring smile, as I utter, “Whatever that makes you happy.”

And the sentence feels so nostalgic, it pinches my heart.

Kyungsoo’s face brightens. He raises both of his hands in the air after finishing his fishcake and shouts, “WAIT FOR ME PRIVÉ, HOOH!”

I can’t jive with him. I can’t deny the anxiety filling my heart.

\---

Today is Kyungsoo’s interview for Privé. He gave me a call awhile ago about it and he couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice. Although I am absolutely not okay with this but my heart softens for him. Knowing how this opportunity makes him giddy, then who am I to stop him?

Kyungsoo’s apparently working in an advertisement company but, he really wants to be a part of the Privé team.

While taking a coffee break in the staff lounge, Kyungsoo suddenly texts me. And the moment I read it, I instantly feel highly strung.

  “ **Babe! I’m going to meet Byun Baekhyun! Instead of a panel, he’ll be the one to interview us! What an opportunity!** ”

I can hear the joy in his voice but, it wouldn’t reach me. My heart is slowly suffocated with worry. I know, I should assure myself that they don’t know each other and that I am just  someone in Baekhyun’s past he already threw away from his life.

But bigtime, I don’t think this interview is good news.

\---

I received a text from Kyungsoo, telling me to meet him at the center park. He didn’t say anything about the interview. Just that. Maybe, nothing happened… maybe he just wants to see me and opts to tell the whole story personally.

But, no matter how much I assure myself that everything’s alright, my insides remains unease.

\---

The central park is crowded. Busy people walking and running here and there, trying to catch up the night buses and trains but here I am, waiting nervously for Kyungsoo after my duty. Nervous, because this seems a bit suspicious. Kyungsoo wouldn’t let me wait. Kyungsoo will make sure, the moment I step out from the hospital, he’ll be there for me to accompany me.

And my sanity’s suddenly yanked away when I heard Kyungsoo’s shouting voice from a distance. And judging the tone of it, he sounds drunk.

I whirl my head to him, and there I saw a Kyungsoo in fury, staring at me in disdain.

I grew frantic of this side of him. As he approaches me, I take tiny steps backward, frightened.

I drop my gaze, losing the courage to meet his.

“Why did you keep it from me?” he mutters, in a reprimanding tone.

“A-About w-whatㅡ” I yelp, startled when he cuts me midway.

“Byun Baekhyun is your ex boyfriend! Why did you not tell me about it!?” he pressed, towering my small existence.

I can feel that we’re creating a show at the moment. Some people are already staring. So I try to reach his arm, attempting to calm him down. “K-Kyungsoo please, let’s talk about this inㅡ”

“No! I don’t care about the embarrassment! I am already embarrassed! How could you Eunmi? I really feel so belittled, you know?” He says, like he’s in the verge of breaking down.

I couldn’t look at him straight in the eyes, for I am now crying.

He tsks, looking at the side, sucking his inner cheek in, “He threatened me.” He paused, his brooding eyes once again piercing my cowering soul. “He told me, I should take care of my career. He will let me live peacefully, but I have to break up with you.”

I gasp inwardly. My heart squeezes pain and warm tears won’t stop rolling from my eyes.

“We’re over, Eunmi-ah. Please let me live.” He turns away, leaving me there lost and broken.

I crouched down and let the loud tears come out. I am totally disheartened. I am blaming myself for everything. For Kyungsoo, for my poor heart.

I am so stupid.

A car suddenly stops in front of me, taking my attention although I am still balling my eyes out in misery. And I find it obnoxious since this is a central park. Like who parks their car in the middle of the park and why is this person not violated for disrespecting the law?

But this luxurious car, seems familiar.

" **BBH 001"**

I squinted at the front lights, not being able to see the person coming out from it. His silhouette appears gallant. As I look closely, and as he walks near me, my jaw almost drops to the ground.

 

“B-Baekhyun…” he’s here, in his expensive suit, radiating a sense of power and wealth.

He stares at me, so intense that I have to look down, not wanting to fully show him my pathetic life through my swollen eyes.

I gasp in surprise, when he unexpectedly holds both of my hands, assisting me gently to stand. My knees were shaking the whole time, so I kind of stumbled to him, making him wrap his arms around my tiny waist. He locks my gaze with his, and I turn wary of my pupils quivering under his unreadable stare.

“Hush my love…” my breath hitches as his thumb grazes my cheeks, wiping some tears gently, “Forget about him. No one can have you… except me.”

I swallow the tears, but I just can’t restrain myself. I allow him too much, to see me looking all pathetic.

_So… he knows Kyungsoo._

“W-Why are you doing this to me?” my lips tremble, tears almost choking me. “W-Why…” I am almost breathless, I can’t believe I am hiccupping in front of him.

He doesn’t say anything. I can see a tinge of softness in his eyes but there’s too much darkness clouding in them that I can’t tell if he’s concern to me or just finding me pitiful.”

“Y-You don’t own me!” I tell him, letting my suffering reach him.

He smirks, and I twitch when his hand travels to my back, comforting me. “Really?”

“I told you to wait for me…” he continues, and he looks at me as if I betrayed him.

“T-That was seven years ago Baekhyun! You left me for your dream!” I retorted, indignantly.

He hums, still the sides of his lips are arched up in amusement. “Stop crying my love. As if your ex-boyfriend didn’t leave you just now because of his ambition too.”

I feel so mad, that I just push him away and shouted, “Then be it! Leave me alone! Enjoy me suffer!”

I am about to walk away but he stops me, encircling me a hug from behind. I shiver when I felt a gentle kiss on my earlobe and he whispers, “This is just the beginning my love. I will do everything… just to have you back.”

And after saying that, he releases me. I walk away fast, although trembling. Once I reached a safe distance, I turn to look back at him, only to see him still staring at me intently.

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think about this. BBH is a mochi but he can be a bad mochi in just a snap. Like just look at him. Remember his solo stage PSYCHO? MAn that remains my favorite.   
> ❤


	4. CHAPTER IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just want you back"

Chapter IV: I just want you back

\---

After Kyungsoo drops me off his life, TOO… and Baekhyun enters once again my life and befuddles my confused, shattered heart, recovery for me didn’t go pretty well.

Still the pain lingers, still I feel pettiness enshrouding me. I swallow these sad tears every lonely night, all alone, suffering the agony.

Why am I the only one suffering? Why am I the only one sacrificing my happiness for them to reach their happiness?

Maybe because, I wasn’t too open to them. Maybe, things went… one-sided.

Our relationship with Baekhyun developed from a puppy love to sweet lovers. I mean, we almost thought we were meant to be with each other. We know each other pretty well but, I was too insecure in the midway of the relationship that I sacrificed what I really feel, for him to be happy.

It was stupid of me but, knowing how long we have known each other… he should have thought about my feelings too, right?

For Do Kyungsoo, I guess… I partially agree that it is best we ended that way. Too fast, painful but, true. At least, from the very start, he slapped it right away to my face, crystal-clear, that he’d rather choose his career over me. Like, what if we got married? What if just because of some measly problem, he’ll just easily slip me off his life?

People like that are scary, you know.

It was painful because... Baekhyun intruded himself in between.

But what’s wrong with Baekhyun? Why would he follow me around? Why did he manipulate the Hospital to trade me for charity? Why did he threatened Kyungsoo? And why did he tell me he’ll do everything to have me back? I am so confused, so agitated.

To have me back and what? Leave me again? Hurt me? Is this a revenge? For what? What did I do wrong?

I loved him. I was so in love with him. He was the one who initiated the break up. What’s my fault?

I sigh to these thoughts. These thoughts were always circling in my brain that I just suddenly pause in a petit mal.

I can’t believe this is happening to me.

\---

I opted to take the five-day straight night duties just to preoccupy my brain with toxicity other than just Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. I need to dwell myself more with too much busy-ness, let the stress of post cardiac arrest troubles squeeze in my brain to push out these nonsensical thoughts about moving-on and heart breaks.

But, my seniors truly know me. They can really tell if I am not okay. That’s when I suddenly just welcome toxic patients for the straight nights and taking the key of narcotics.

My senior then decided, that today, after my night duty, I need to rest at least in a two day off.

“Girl, you need to breathe.” She says, snapping me back to reality.

If my other seniors and colleagues didn’t join her circle to reprimand me with their scrutinizing gaze, I would have refused.

But, still... I have no power to oppose them. Maybe, they know what’s best for me.

\---

I dive into my bed, still with my scrubs on, allowing my tired soul bask me to sleep. Five straight night duties? Just thinking about it makes me worn out already.

But, something is happening outside my apartment.

It is so loud, it’s ear-piercing. It’s frightening.

They’re trying to kick my door open. Basing it in the tone of their voices, they seem to be a bunch of big guys. They are howling outside, telling me to open the door quick. I hide under my tiny bed in a qui vive, securing the cutter in my hand that I kept in my bedside drawer.

I gasp inwardly, clasping my hand to my mouth to refrain my breathing from being loud, trying to make myself a non living thing. Because these bad people managed to destroy the door and enter my small home.

I am fretting the whole time, hearing them call me names, kicking and throwing my appliances here and there. I winced the moment they enter my room. A guy is wheeling a luggage in, and he starts to put my clothes in there. Another guy, I think their boss, calls me again, “Miss Park, please come out now, while we’re being nice.”

Who are they? I can’t recall a day I sign up myself to some scammers, or loan sharks! I only tried free taste in supermarkets but that’s it! _Oh God, someone please help meㅡ_

My mind went blank, I’m being pulled out of the bed, by the foot! The cutter just slipped out of my grasp… and now I am unarmed. These big bad wolves restrain me from moving, holding me captive in their big arms. They even gagged me with a cloth. I can’t shout. They all look so scary. They all look like real mafias I thought I will only see on TVs.

I start to cry, frantically, “ _God someone help me…”_ I’m trembling in fear. I see the disaster all around me. But, why are they packing my clothes? Why?

The words “I don’t have money” came out muffling in my mouth but they did not mind me.

Their boss I think, receives a sudden call from someone and he answers him, “We have her boss. The easiest way you told us to do.”

Who is your boss!?

\---

They threw me inside their luxurious van, in the back seat. And I am so flabbergasted with my whole neighborhood because they didn’t do anything to help me out. They just watch me while I am being held hostage by these people. 

Still crying, the moment the last man in their group hops in inside, and sits near the door to prevent me from escaping, I try to get his attention.

“Pwea do hur me” _please don’t hurt me_. I cried to him.

His image looks so scary but, he stares at me so innocently, feeling sorry for me. “stop crying. Just sleep. Boss will get mad if he finds out we made you cry.”

And I drew my eyebrows in, puzzled of his answer.

I want to ask who is their boss. But, I can’t. They want to mute me in the whole ride. They traumatized me, yes, but they seem to appear wary to hurt me apparently though. I think they scared me a bit just to catch me.

\---

I feel so groggy and tired but, I have to keep my eyes wide open to these suspicious people. They’re taking me somewhere, like in the outskirts of town. This place we’re headed to, it appears somewhat familiar, because I can only see huge beautiful gallant gates and wide land properties. I think this is the famous place where almost all the rich people of korea lives.

But, why here?

My heart starts to throb anxiously against my rib cage. Am I being sold again!?

So, I start to panic, my crying, although muffled because of the cloth wrapped around my mouth, is loud enough to rattle these bad boys up. They whirl their attention to me, panicking, like quickly checking if I am alright which is weird because, shouldn’t they scare me to shut me up?

The head of their team, I guess, decides to ungagged me. I breathe out the suffocation and let out a wail. “Where are you taking me?”

“God damn it!” the driver hisses. “We are almost near! Stop her from crying!”

And they’re all like hushing me to tone down my crying in such a gentle way. I find it really creepy but funny at the same time. They all are big boys trained to scare and beat people, yet to me now, they’re trying so hard to appear so angelic just to calm me down.

“please calm down young lady, our boss will kill usㅡ” The moment he said that, my crying just turn even louder because I want them to set me free and I want to scare them a bit. They frightened me! So I have to fight back!

I look so funny right now to be honest, because I am hiccupping tears like a baby, and these big boys are babying me.

But, who the hell is their boss?

\---

We now enter the gates of a big mansion. I finally stopped from crying, worn out. But, these guys remain anxious of me. My breathing still hitches, like my throat suffers a bit from too much crying. My eyes are swollen red, my nose still sniffing tears, and I am trembling. I didn’t get to sleep. I came from a night shift, and I am recovering still from a break up.

I am choking tears, but I just suppressed them in because I am exhausted already.

Finally, the car halts in front of the big mansion. I am in awe of the beauty of the place but is scared because I am still clueless on why I am brought here.

These guys start to vacate the car. The one who is near the door, opens it for me and waits for me to come out.

I hesitated. “No.”

“Please young lady. Come down now. We don’t want to hurt you anymore.” The guy says.

“NO!” I shout, indignantly.

Losing his patience, he drags me out of the car and I start to panic again, pulling myself in. But because I am small and weak, he’s able to take me out. My knees are weak, so I sprawled myself accidentally to the ground because of the force.

The man panics to make me stand up but, I try not to let him touch me anymore. My voice box is sapped, but I won’t stop shouting to keep him away.

Suddenly, these guys turn alert as they all stand straight and bow their heads loyally to someone behind me.

Bewildered, I whirl my head around to see and almost at once, my stomach flips anxiety. I hold my breath.

He’s their boss. This is Byun Baekhyun’s mansion.

  
He appears calm, still classy as I remember him to be, like always wearing faddish suits, always ready to go to business meetings.

I gulp when he surveys his eyes to me, then to the people who took me here. He drops them back to me, scrutinizing every features of my face that I have to look down once again, not allowing him to read me more.

Slowly, he comes closer, holding me in my arms ever gently, assisting me to stand. And it is as if only Baekhyun can make me calm and docile. My body is trembling from too much trauma and I know he felt it. He’s looking at me keenly, not saying anything. He shifts both of his hands to cup the side of my face and lifts them up, making my eyes lock with his.

His eyes, they remain piercing but beautiful. There is tenderness but, also belittles.

“Welcome home, my love…” his smooth deep voice almost leaves me breathless. A shy blush creeps in my cheeks. I can feel my tears brimming in my eyelids, and they just start to fall, embarrassing myself for the nth time in front of him.

I am afraid of this Baekhyun. He is unpredictable. He can be unmerciful in a minute, then suddenly turns caring and gentle. I don’t know what the idol career and being a CEO, did to him. This is not my Byun Baekhyun. This man is capable of destroying my life anytime, in just a snap.

“W-Why are you doing this to me?” I say, my voice coming out hoarse due to too much crying.

“I told you, right my love?” he glides a fingertip to my trembling lower lip, then to the side of my swollen eye, “I will do everything, to have you back.”

“What do you want from me?”

I notice how his eyes twinkle then soften, “Just be with me love… just be with me.”

I shook my head slowly, not averting his gaze, “I don’t know Baek…” tears start to suffocate my throat, some of it rolling down my cheeks, some I gulp down to my hefty heart, “You’re not the Baekhyun I used to love anymore.”

My insides squirm when his brown orbs glint in dismay.

“That is why I want you back.” He pauses and smiles back in mischief, “I want you to love me once again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BYUN BAEKHYUUUUNNN!! STOPPPPP ITTTT HAHAHAHHAHAAHAH. 


	5. CHAPTER V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts... It's killing me.

**Chapter V: It hurts, it's killing me.**

\---

Baekhyun is following close behind me and I partly regret I let myself lead the way as I puzzle myself in his labyrinth-like mansion. I don’t know where I am headed to. I’m too much exhausted for everything that is apparently happening to me. I can’t even disagree to his likings, now that Baekhyun can even hire a mafia just to take me here. I want to escape. But, I thought about my family and friends and knowing Baekhyun’s  power, I am afraid he might harm them just to make me obey him.

I’m just randomly opening doors of huge rooms. It’s making me dizzy already.

Surrendering, I turn to him only to see him already laying his piercing eyes on me. And I realize, I think he has been doing that weird staring the whole time. I become embarrassed with myself because I look like a homeless person at the moment; still on my crumpled scrubs, my hair in a messy bun and my face fresh from a heartbreaking devastation.

I wonder… what time does this person wakes up to look so faddish like this early in the morning? Is he planning to go on a business meeting and my wandering is just wasting his time?

Tsk. Better waste his time. He wasted mine too. Not my time. But my heart.

“Are we lost my love?” he says, his voice laced with a heavy teasing. I want to roll my eyes but, I just drop them and remain silent.

He hums, taking a few steps closer to me and I froze when he leans in, a breath away. I stumble behind, my back meeting a wall. He’s ogling over my small existence that I have to cower down submissively. I don’t remember myself intimidated like this before with Baekhyun. When my old Baekhyun looks at me, I always look back and it all were just love and affection.

I snapped when he opens the door that is actually just beside me. I blink my eyes to him, giving him back my full attention and he grins down on me in amusement. “We’re here.”

He doesn’t move away from me. Maybe he wants me to go in. Absentmindedly, I enter the huge room, and he follows once again behind me. I jolt when he suddenly closed the door and I fret about the fact that no one’s here but only us.

The interior really radiates  a rich ambiance. The theme’s black and white, there’s a huge bed in the center of the room, some artsy paintings hanged on the wall which I only see in auctions for billionaires. And there are two more doors maybe heading to a dressing room and to the bath room.

I feel my heart sinks, when I found my things placed in a corner of this room. Those luggage bags were the ones those bad boys used to gather all my belongings. 

So, maybe… this will be my room or what? Am I staying here for real?

I swivel slowly to Baekhyun, and still this fine man is looking at me intently, his head slightly incline, shoulders high, whilst his hands in his side pockets.

I strangle a gasp, shifting my eyes away but sheepishly, like looking at the surroundings behind him instead.

“C-Can I sleep for a couple of hours?” I ask.

He smirks and nods.

I gulp as I slowly go near the bed. I sit just on the edge of it, like a lost pup.

But, he doesn’t leave, still looking at me and I know, he’s just trying to burn my soul under his intrusive gaze.

“Uhm, I know this is your house but can I sleep like… alone?” I titter, “You know… I just came from a night duty…”

He snorts and grins. “I will not do anything to you my love. Just sleep.”

I scowl a bit at him. “But it is rude to watch someone while she’s sleeping.” I pout when I continue, “And do you think I can sleep with you here…” I mumble the rest.

He laughs a bit and my heart just lightens somehow. Maybe, I miss him when he used to be bright and cheerful.

“You’re cute my love.” He says and I blush like a ruddy tomato, bowing my head slightly for him not to notice.

I whine softly, “Just let me sleep please… go to your room.”

He hums in agreement. “Okay, okay love. I’ll go to my room.” But, he’s headed to the other side of the bed. I look at him, incredulous, still confuse of what he’s planning.

“Then why are you still here?” I ask him.

I freeze when all of a sudden, he takes off his suit jacket, unbuttons the first two buttons of his polo, revealing a small part of his milky flat chest and half of his collar bones.

I jolt when he abruptly shifts his eyes on me, like he just caught me red-handed for staring at him, and he smiles like a Cheshire cat, “This is actually my room.”

  
I hold my breath, my heart going wild against my chest. My eyes widen in surprise, stuttering as I retort back, “B-But B-Baekhyun, I-I t-thought you p-promise y-you’ll p-provide m-me a solo room!”

“Come here, my love…” he crawls to the head of the bed, takes a rest facing my direction, an elbow on the pillow, his palm against his temporal, welcoming me to join him. And he’s grinning at me mischievously.

  
“Baekhyun…” I am almost pleading to him. “Please, you raided me in my house, I am so tired, let me rest…”

He pouts teasingly to my reaction and says, “Come here now love, I am tired too…” his voice is soft, sending waves of affection to my insides all of a sudden. “I will not do anything to you. I promise.”

I sigh in defeat. I am too tired to argue with this person. So I crawl to the unoccupied side, not near him, still on the edge of the bed, like if I move carelessly, I will really fall. I have my back to him, and I curve slightly, embracing myself.

I slightly twitch when he suddenly covers a comforter on me. Then he rests himself beside me, spooning me from behind. I want to jump out of the bed but he stops me, hugging me even tighter. “Please, I am also tired my love.”

I can feel his breath against the skin of my nape, warm and gentle. I feel a slight pity to him because he seems really tired. Maybe, he just got home from work too. Thus, the reason why he’s wearing a suit early in the morning.

“Let’s just sleep, okay?” I whisper.

I blush when I can hear him smirking behind me as he answers, “Why love? What else do you want to do on bed, aside from sleeping.”

I keep mum and my heart just won’t stop beating so fast. I quickly pretend I doze off already, faking weird snoring to disgust him away.

But, he just let out a throaty laugh shortly, pressing himself close to me and kisses me gently on my temple. “I miss you.”

And a teardrop left my eye.

\---

I wake up all alone, the lights are dimmed still and the outside world is dark already. I try to search for my phone on the bedside table, putting an effort to sit down and rectify my brain. Then it finally sinks in me that, my phone’s missing, I am not in my house and I was kidnapped by no other than, Byun Baekhyun.

I look at the empty side of the bed. Where is he? Did he go to work while I was sleeping?

An imaginary bulb light suddenly snaps in my brain.

No Baekhyun, meaning, I can escape. I immediately went out of the room, storming to anywhere my feet takes me. This house is beautiful and ritzy but it is so confusing that it makes me really small and nervous.

A light of hope shines my way when I finally saw the staircases. I run quick but suddenly halts midway when I see Baekhyun standing by the rail top of the stairs.

Now in his most comfortable clothes but still faddish, a red sweater and black pants, he smiles at me ever gently but, a hint of mischief is clouding his eyes. “Why in a hurry love?”

  
“Eh?” I am huffing, pretending to be clueless. My heart sinks in dismay.

“Were you looking for me? Come here, love…” He coos. I dejectedly walk to him, my gaze focus down.

“I was just hungry…” I mumble.

He snorts, like I can tell he’s not buying for my reason. But, I was kind of astounded when he asks me, “What do you want to eat, my love?”

“Street foods…” I tell to disgust him. I flutter my eyes back at him, only to see his facial expression remaining neutral. He’s just smiling softly but, I can’t detect his real emotions.

“You want us to go out?” he asks and I nod. Again, I am thinking that if we are already outside, I can easily escape.

“Okay love, go and change. We’re going out.” He agrees. I am about to turn around to go back to the room when out of the blue, he harshly pulls me by the arm close to him, stopping me. My heart almost stops from beating once I met those fierce eyes of his, belittling my small existence. My pupils are quivering in fear. He is mad.

He leans in closer to my ear, his low and threatening voice almost detrimental to my soul. “Don’t you even dare escape…” he pauses, tugs me even closer, my chest colliding his. “Do you understand me?”

Trembling in fear, I nod obediently, not moving an inch. He relaxes then after, grabbing me by the shoulder now calmly. He walks away, not saying anything but, he just scared me to death.

  
\---

It took me long enough to change. I took a bath and change in a bathroom that is the same size of my previous room. Good thing, those goons almost brought everything that I need, especially this one special dress I got from Baekhyun before. I tried to put on other pretty dresses. But I thought of the plan of not making him fall in love with me. So just a hoodie and skinny jeans, hair in a messy bun and I am ready to go.

I walk down the stairs and search for him. In the midway of trotting down, my eyes finally catches a beautiful sight of Baekhyun, looking all calm and beautiful while waiting in the couch, his white shirt almost hugging to his toned chest, his blue jeans perfect to his body. He’s scowling down on his expensive wrist watch like he doesn’t have the time in the world to wait a pauper like me.

  
I sigh in dejection. “ _He is not my Byun Baekhyun.”_

He finally notices me. He doesn’t smile back. His expression remains blank as he waits for me to walk near him.

When I reached him, he just stands up and tells one of his servant, “Tell Dave to drive us to Gangnam.” He starts to walk away, with me trailing behind him, dejected.

\---

On the way to Gangnam, in his car, I'm still feeling glum while looking out through the window, still my heart hefty with dismay. I’m trying to woolgather my thoughts together, like remembering my mom and dad, my friends and some special patients.

I snap when Baekhyun suddenly scoots himself closer to me surrounds his arms around my tummy and buries his head in the crook of my neck. I wince against his weight. “Can you please let go? I’m feeling hot.”

Not hot in a sensual manner but hot as in hot! That uncomfortable hot feeling!

I want to show him that I am irritated already.

But, he still chooses to ignore and orders to Mr. Dave, “Dave, the aircon please.”

“No, please just move awayㅡ”

“Love, please…” his voice is laced with warning.

“Stop calling me love, I am notㅡ” he cuts my petty complaints once again now with a defying glare. I don’t know what made me shift my eyes back to him. It’s just that I feel him tense against me, I see the veins in his arms protruding as he tightens the hug adamantly; it’s suffocating. He doesn’t say anything again. Like his dark orbs are just glinting at me, telling me to behave… enough to make me shut up.   
     
I swallow so hard, I am scared.

\---

The streets in Gangnam is still crowded and noisy, though it’s already late at night. People trudges here and there, enjoying every stands around the place. Although I am still feeling a little bit petrified because of Baekhyun, I try to shake away those thoughts as I am planning to enjoy at least the end of the day with food.

Baekhyun is wearing a disguise. He has a black mask on and specs. He’s also wearing a cap to cover more of his facial features.

Suddenly, my stomach flips anxiety as I remember something important. Maybe the worry in my face is obvious that made Baekhyun asks me, “Love, what’s wrong?”

A wash of relief soothes my heart the moment he called me _love_. Like he was mad at me awhile ago, so maybe he’s trying to reconcile with me now.

Our relationship before was also like this. We’ll quarrel over some petty stuffs then after sometime, we will make up and act like nothing happened.

“I forgot my money.” I tell him.

He just snorts at my answer. I widen my eyes at him in wonder when he starts to pull me towards a fishcake stand. He takes a stick, removes his mask and eats it. I am about to join him but I stop when he says, “Do you have money to buy that?”

I am totally flabbergasted. My jaw dropped on his retort. Like seriously Baekhyun?

He is grinning in amusement as he watches  me cower in embarrassment. I can feel my blood pressure shooting up to my brain. I feel so mad that I just want to walk away.

He calls me out once I turned my back to leave, “You’re leaving? Do you have money? Or phone to call some help?” I hear him snicker, “Most of my gang are just here wandering. Maybe if I call them nowㅡ “

“What do you really want from me!?” I shout in fury, swiveling back to him. I can feel hot fumes coming out from my nose, my teeth gritting because of anger. I am clenching and unclenching my fist, trying to at least calm my senses down.

He looks unaffected though. He finished his stick of fish cake first before going to me. I feel threatened when he starts walking closer but, I courageously just stand there, waiting. He grabs the side of my face abruptly making me let out a shaky gasp. He lifts them up, making me meet his scrutinizing gaze that I have to look down again to avoid them. He’s just enjoying me suffer under his wrath. My heart is squeezing painfully, I am about to cry now.

Just when he sees my eyes turning red and watery, he sighs deeply and miraculously smiles. He squishes my cheeks gently and coos, “I made my love really hungry.”

  
He releases my cheeks, his touch lingers, and holds my hand, dragging me back to the fishcake stand. “Take as much as you want. It’s on me.”

And I lose my appetite.

\---

I told him I want to eat corndog, though I’m still sulking. He doesn’t mind my lonely mood but, he just takes me there and buys me a stick of it.

He also bought one to himself.

I start to feel sentimental at the sight of him enjoying his corndog that I didn’t notice the tears flowing from my eyes. I am choking from these tears, gulping them down to my heavy heart. By the time my throat lets out a small hiccup, Baekhyun’s ears perk up in alarm. He looks at me quick then, grimaces in worry.

“What’s wrong love?” he reaches his free hand around me, coaxing me near him.

I am hiccupping more tears now, as I answer him. “I-I just suddenly r-remembered that t-time w-when…” I swallow, my throat turns spastic because of these tears. “W-We w-went o-out. W-we still d-don’t h-have enough money. Y-You bought m-me a c-corndog. W-We were supposed to h-half it into two. But, I was so h-hungry I f-finish them all…” I can’t believe I am balling my eyes out like this in front of him. “T-Then y-you told me… Y-You are f-full already…” I am stuttering too much that I just opted to cry my heart out. Maybe, this corndog is just the trigger for me to breakdown. Moving on becomes so hard for me right now, it’s slowly killing me.

Especially when the reason of the pain is present and just tortures you emotionally even more.

My heart squeezes more pain when he utters, “Love, it’s just a corndog.”

I shot my eyes at him in total disappointment. My lips tremble. “Why am I the only one suffering?”

He sighs deeply. I didn’t get to see his reaction but, he just encircled his arms around me, hushing me to tone down my crying. He lays a soft kiss on my head.

I thought time will heal the pain. That once I see him again, the feelings are all gone and pain won’t sip in anymore.

But it hurts to see your old Baekhyun, the one who was always cheerful, always thoughtful, who can always make me laugh and mend my problems away, turn into a heartless person like this.

“Baekhyun… why does my heart hurts...” I sob, pressing myself even closer to him.

He hushes, caressing my hair, “I’m sorry, Love… I am sorry.”

\---

On the way home, I barely remember everything that had happened. I was just in Baekhyun’s arms, seating on his lap sideways, with my face resting on the crook of his neck. I was too tired to mind about my sleeping position. I was too sad that I let his way of comforting bask me to sleep.

He was humming a song to my ears, but then he says this line,

“ ** _The extinguished fire is burning up again_**  
**_Is it because of this painful longing?_**  
**_Or is it my selfish loneliness?”_**   
(ㅡexcerpts from IKON’s Killing Me)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EXO-Ls woot wootㅌ!


	6. CHAPTER VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day with Byun Baekhyun

**Chapter VI : A day with Byun Baekhyun**

\---

Yes, I carry weights, like patients. But, I don’t remember waking up to them pressed against me. I can’t recall myself being smooshed like a stuff toy.

I can feel him breathing peacefully behind me, his breath fanning the side of my cheeks. His body warms my inner soul. He murmurs some inaudible words when I move a bit, then tightens even more the hug, snuggles his face closer, when I attempt to free myself away from him.

I want to escape.

I know and I regret I slept in his lap last night in the car. And I am still in disbelief with the fact that I am going to stay in the same room with him. _Excuse me, his room._

My body is itched to turn to him now and see how the present Baekhyun sleeps. He is super cute when he sleeps, I mean… I am referring to my old Byun Baekhyun. His upper lip is naturally arched downwards, so he looks like, _not a pikachu_ , but pikachu’s lips are like a sleeping number 3; His is like a Caret symbol, (‘^’) so he really looks like a sulking kid, like a soft mochi who is squishy, always cute.

And it remains a wonder to me, why at present times, his evil smirk is detrimental to my soul?

I fight against his wincing, trying my best to roll around to face him, only to see myself totally trapped in his embrace. I am such a dupe for giving him now the full authority to squish me against his chest and let my wild heart disturb his. But, he remains still. He is just a breath away though, but I can’t help but ogle my eyes on his angelic sleeping face.

 

I can’t control my lips. I just smile tenderly, liking this docile version of Baekhyun.

But, I freeze when he suddenly mumbles, “Stop staring my love…” I don’t move a muscle as he coaxes me closer to him, the side of my face meeting his toned chest. I feel his voice vibrating, how his heart beats, as he continues, “Or I’ll kiss you.”

My face turns into a blushing mess. I have to purse my lips together, refraining my cheesy smile from coming out.

I should get mad at him. But, I don’t complain at all which is so unusual and just let myself rest more in his basking arms.

I need comfort.

\---

I woke up alone again and one of his servants came in and told me I need to go down now and join Baekhyun for lunch.

My eyebrows fume in disbelief, like... _really? I slept that much?_

I nod to her, freely, like what can I do though? Baekhyun held me hostage already. And I didn’t think about the aftermath of this. How will this affect my work? What will my parents think?

I scurry my way to the dining hall, trailing behind his servant. I am enjoying the feel of his huge baby blue polo shirt on me. The sleeves are going pass my hands, that I flap them like wings. I’m only wearing my black shorts which I used as an inner for my skinny yesterday.

And I suddenly halt and gasp as realizations start to knock down on me.

I put a hand on my rounding mouth, my eyes rhyming with it. The servant noticed me stop, so she whirl around and ask politely, “Is there something wrong, miss?”

“W-Who changed my clothes last night?”

I turn even more nervy when this girl just chuckles. She purses her lips together and shakes her head timidly as if she had promised something to someone not to spill anything to me.

I quickly grab her by the shoulders, almost begging to her. “Please, please please. Was it you? If it’s you… I am grateful. Thank youㅡ”

“If you are grateful, let’s hurry now to the dining area.” She smiles in mischief. “Master is waiting.”

Uh-oh. Don’t tell me…   
\---

Baekhyun’s sitting at the end of the long table, an elbow propped on the armchair, his fingers massaging his temple, while reading something intently on his ipad. He’s wearing a suit polo, like he’s ready to go to work already. He’s scowling on some notes… I guess, like it’s giving him a headache.

 

I absentmindedly swallow in awe at this sight of him, staying for awhile in a distance to watch him. I remember my doctor crush back then and I sigh in love whenever I see him do this too. I’m easily swept off my feet  when a guy just appears so serious and committed to whatever he is doing. I mean, I like it when guys are shouldering responsibilities.

This is one of Baekhyun’s characteristics that I love the most. Back when we were still lovers, although he is the cheerful type, he doesn’t just go with the “ _come-what-may_ ” adage. When he gets interested to something, he really brainstorms with it, and gives his 100 percent to make it perfect. I don’t doubt then why he reached such a high rank, like being a CEO of the most prestigious brand on earth. He did it with effort.

I strangle a gasp when he suddenly shifts his fumed eyes on me, and it quickly turns soft and adoring, a small smile breaks in his face. He placed his ipad down, sits straights and gestures his chin, like telling me to come near him.

I sigh through my nose, feeling a little bit iffy of the fact that I just followed his wanting, once again, without complaining “ _like hello girl, he is your kidnapper”_ , sitting on a chair near him, at the right side of the table.

I keep mum, just letting him bore his piercing eyes on me, and I wander mine to every food that is being served by his maids. By the time, rice is placed, I don’t know if it’s a habit of mine already but, I just take the big bowl of it, takes a paddle spoonful of rice and serves some to his plate. I do this even to my family and friends, that’s why they call me a “small mom” whenever we’re gathered for lunch or breakfast. I hear him hum, and I flutter my eyes back on him, clueless of what his mischievous smile is all about.

“Old habits die hard.” He says in amusement. I blink at him, clueless, as I place the rice back on the table.

He sighs a smile, and shakes his head measly, “You’re cute.”

I blush, like it’s normal for my system to react back to every mushy retort of his.

Swerving the topic, I ask him, “Am I going to pay for this food?” I still remember that fishcake incident and to be honest, I still feel frustrated about it.

He scoffs. “No love, you may eat as much as you want now.” He takes the rice and serves some on my plate too.

I look down, not allowing him to see more of myself getting awfully ruddy once again.

But, my blushing doesn’t just stops there when he commented, “By the way, my polo looks cute on you, love.”

Now, I don’t want to know who really changed my clothes.

\---

“Baekhyun… what about my work? Tomorrow, I am supposed to resume for a morning duty.” I tell him, while we’re still in the middle of our lunch because I hate how the silence is enshrouding us awkwardly.

He is munching his food nonchalantly as he thinks, swallows, then answers, “Stop working then. Nursing is stressing you, you know. Look at you...” He gives a scrutinizing look on my face and I turn immediately abashed. “You’re not taking good care of yourself anymore. Look at the dark circles around your eyes…” I palm an eye, pouting. And he snickers when I did that. “I know you love your job but, Love...” he coos, “I can provide.”

I huff, disagreeing, “No, just as much as you want your job as a CEO, I want to stay in my job as well.” I meet now his gaze and we both looked at each other adamantly.

He raises a brow, looking offended, “Do you doubt my economic status? I can provide to your family as wellㅡ”

“No mister CEO. That’s not my concernㅡ”

“Just obey like a good wife.” He says but, his voice is already hinting a slight irritation to my unwavering opposition.

“I am not your wife.” I pressed.

He breathes in long through his nose, and puffs them out, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He doesn’t say anything back. Now, I regret that I initiated the chat.

I am quite scared when he stays silent like this. He really changed so much that such terrifying aura of power just simply radiates from him. Like, I should be punish for opposing him. Looking at his servants reactions now, they are low-key telling me to stop my defiance.

He resumes eating, leaving me hanging and bothered. I want to break the awkwardness. I don’t want this type of mood, especially during meals. But, whose fault was it? My fault.

I relaxed when he finally speaks. “Do the morning shifts. You must not go alone. I’ll tell Sehun to send you to work and will pick you up after your duty. Any unnecessary outdoor plans, tell me ahead of time.”

I roll my eyes at him, suddenly forgetting about calming the mood. “so what is this? Am I really your hostage? I don’t get itㅡ”

He holds me captive again in his intrusive gaze, that I have to gulp down, cowering submissively.

“O-Okay…” I tell him. “I will…”

He smirks. “Good.” He stands from his seat, takes a long sip of his coffee first and tells me, “I’ll tell Sehun to drive you to my office later.” He bends down to give me a kiss on my forehead. My heart swells for the sweet gesture. He takes his suit jacket and leaves me there, feeling stuffed of indescribable emotions.

\---

I’m all alone in his room, just watching random TV shows in his huge flat screen TV. There’s a mini ref at the bedside, for water and some chocolates and ice creams. I frown curiously, as to why Baekhyun would have something like this? Like having a fit and healthy body but, still is opting for diabetic foods like this? How?

Then I saw a note attached on the side and it’s written there,

“ **To my baby love who is always sweet but, hungry.”**

I have to pressed my teeth against my lips to stop myself from squealing but then, I remember, he doesn’t call me _baby love_ anymore. I sigh in annoyance, rolling my eyes. I crumple the note and throw it away. I take a big chocolate bar and stuff it into my mouth like a hungry toddler. “I will finish these all so that your baby love won’t have any sweets anymore.”

Suddenly, a guy comes in inside the room, dressed like a butler and is cute. I look at him blankly then realize he is a guy and he is intruding in. So, I take all the comforter, wraps it all around me, panicking and ask him frantically, my voice slurred because of the big piece of chocolate in my mouth. “Wha are hyu doin here?”

The guy smiles at me, maybe because I look like a huge mess apparently, and politely utters, “I am Oh Sehun. Mister Baekhyun wants you now in his office but…” he shows me a pink paper bag. “You have to wear this.”

What is Baekhyun planning again!?

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I have to hang it up to here because I'm going to work now. I am too much inspired of Baekhyun that I want to write anything sweet about him. 
> 
>  
> 
> And i just want to thank you for reading this. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is like my first story after a long hiatus.
> 
>  
> 
> Give me encouraging words to continue this. I am such a weak hearted person that at some point I just drop something and forgets it. "Likemyongoingstories"
> 
>  
> 
> You can talk to me on twitter. @kaicheeko *virtual hug*


	7. CHAPTER VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Home

**Chapter VII : this is home**

\---

Oh Sehun just left the pink bag at the edge of the bed before plodding out of the room. And I’m just staring at it like it’s the most foreign thing I’ve ever seen in my enter life.

Like come on, it’s a huge Gucci shopping bag. I can’t even dare enter a Gucci store unless _I have someone with me who wants to buy something in the shop._ I’d choose the thrift shop more… I am so sorry for being poor Baekhyun.

I slowly but surely takes it by the handle, lifting it up like it’s fragile and places it on my lap. It’s heavy. There are a lot of stuffs inside, I am nervous for this. I stare at it for a minute, dilly-dallying whether I should open it or not; but, of course, I am Baekhyun’s hostage so, I don’t have any choice.

I almost gasp in awe when I take the dress out and baby pink just made my eyes twinkle gleefully. It’s a wrap dress, the V-neck will only reveal some skin, two inches below my collarbones, it’s short sleeves, and the length goes only above my knees; simple but, elegant. I gently place it on my side to get the other stuffs out too such as the silver and glittery stilettos, the purse, a perfume and the accessories.

“Are these real white gold?” I blurt out in disbelief while checking the white gold necklace, bracelet and the earrings in the box and my jaw just dramatically drops to see the tiny 24k mark embedded to these jewelries.

I shake my head anxiously, “I-I can’t wear these, oh my God.”

There’s a card in the bag too. It’s probably a note for his “ _baby love”_ but, maybe his baby love didn’t like it so, he’s giving this as a charity to me, I guess. I give it a read and it says,

**“My love… wear this and impress me. ;) “**

I want to crumple this card but, since this is also in the shopping bag and maybe this also has grains of gold in it, then I only have the right to grit my teeth back and let this annoying drama of him agitate my supposed-to-be resting day.

How will I move on now?

\---

I don’t want to wear make up. But, Oh Sehun just came in a few minutes ago and brought a make-up box with him.

“It’s a must!” he warns me with a cutesy voice, before leaving.

So to put this short, I took a bath, wore the dress, the shoes, crying internally while wearing the jewelries, put on some “light” make -up, spray the perfume around me, just comb my hair and let it loose above my shoulders and… I am done!

“Wow…” I whisper in awe, the moment I see my finished get-up.

I’m incredulous of my image reflecting in the mirror right now. This is not me or rather, it has been a long time since I dress up like this. I’m always used of scrubs, pajamas and comfy clothes so, this is like a breath of fresh air to my present toxic life.

I sigh glumly, “Impress you, huh?”

\---

Oh Sehun drove me to Baekhyun’s gallant office and I can’t believe I am finally entering this tall building of the Privé. This is the head quarters and is the most beautiful building here in South Korea that most of the tourists visit. It’s so artsy and regal. It’s in everyone’s daily gossip and I can’t wait to see what’s inside.

Sehun parks this black Audi just in front of the entrance and a tall security urgently comes near and opens the door in the back seat where I am seated. I just absentmindedly come out of the car, like the obedient hostage Baekhyun wanted me to be. Sehun also follows, getting off the driver’s seat and passes the key coolly to the security.

“Park it for me, please.” He says, jovially.

I’m just standing there, looking so out-of-place. Sehun then offers me an arm for me to hold while wearing a friendly smile on his face. I timidly cling onto him and with an anxious heart, I join him enter the building, fully unaware of what Baekhyun is planning.

\---

I almost feel dizzy when we finally reached the last floor of this building. Maybe because I’ve been struggling to walk with these stilettos on and get used with it. I thought Baekhyun is acrophobic, so why is his office stationed on top?

“Come follow me.” Oh Sehun tells me as he ushers me inside this beautiful office. The interior design is so classy, so ritzy like how much did Baekhyun spent to make this too dreamy? Of course, Privé doesn’t disappoint anyone, so thus the reason why this building is included in the “must-see-places” list in South Korea.

By the way, Oh Sehun again, is cute. His eyes are chinky, his brows are straight and bushy, his nose bridge is tall, his lips are thin… _wait am I describing Baekhyun? No… Baekhyun’s eyes are kind of droopy, his lips are thin but shaped like a Caret symbol._ So, yes, Oh Sehun is also a gorgeous guy and he is so tall and his shoulders are really broad. He’s like a fashion model.

 

 

  
Another gorgeous man meets us before the entrance of the main door to Baekhyun’s office and he and Sehun both bow, acknowledging each other. This guy suddenly shifts his gaze on me and I turn quickly shy, bowing to him to greet him. He smiles at me, and his lips are like pikachus!

“Hi… you must be Miss Eunmi right?”

I nod.

“Hi, I am Kim Jongdae but, you can call me Chen. I am Mr. Byun’s Secretary. It’s nice to meet you, Miss.” He says mirthfully and I can’t help but feel iffy back for the acknowledgement because I didn’t expect to be expected like this, like hello? I am just a mere human being.

 

 

 

“Uh…” he clears his throat when I don’t answer back because I am already cowering my head bashfully. “Mr. Byun is still in the middle of his meeting. But, I’ll give him a heads up that his wife is already hereㅡ”

I suddenly aspirated myself when he said that. My coughing unables him to finish what he was about to say as he hurries away to get me some water. He comes back and offers me a bottle of water and I take it from him, gulping almost all the content. Their eyes are both rounded at me in disbelief, concerned.

“A-Are y-you okay?” Sehun asks me, warily, taking the bottle from me.

I can’t look at them straight in the eyes. I am really embarrassed and overwhelmed of how they are acknowledging me apparently. I want to snap and say it frankly that I am not Byun Baekhyun’s wife but, I say it rather politely and shyly, “I-I am n-not his wife.”

Chen muses a smile. “Oh sorry, he was telling me a lot of times awhile ago that, ‘ _my wife is coming_ ’” he mimics Baekhyun with the gestures “so I really thought you are the one, I am sorry.”

My eyebrows fume. “So does this mean he is also expecting another girl aside from me?”

Chen shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know miss.” He turns speechless for a minute, gathering his thoughts all together. “wait…” he looks up again to think. “He said, Park Eunmi… are you Park Eunmi?”

I nod.

“Then after that he told me, ‘ _my wife is coming’…_ are you his wife?” that is a painful question but, I have to shake my head dejectedly and disagree.

He mouths an _oops_ , looking at me with sympathy. “So… maybe… he is expecting someone else too.” He’s still not believing everything though as he adds, “But he already broke up with that model and I can’t remember Baekhyun proposing to herㅡ”

“I am leaving.”

I turn around, not wanting to hear more of this belittling conversation but, Sehun suddenly stops me by the arm. I look at him irately but, my hard gaze smoothens out the moment I caught sight of his pouting cute face. “Please stay… he will kill me if you leave.”

I sigh deeply. _Okay, for Oh Sehun_. Guess, this is what Baekhyun is planning. He wants me to meet his baby love. Maybe this is the reason why he wants me to impress him. What is this? Some kind of a competition? Who is the prettiest will win the crown of marriage?

“I better go now and tell him about your arrival Miss Eunmi. Please have a sit here.” Chen guides us to the couches. Once we are seated, he asks us if we want something to drink but, I declined. Sehun asks some banana milk shake. I look at him in disbelief and he just cutely purrs, “I love milkshakes.” Then I stare back at Chen, who’s now busy calling someone to buy Sehun a milkshake. So I tell him, “Me too but, strawberry.“

“Ah one banana and one strawberry.” Chen ends the call then and gives us a tight smile, maybe he’s a bit annoyed of our request. “If you’ll excuse me please…” he leaves then and enters the room.

Sehun and I look at each other unexpectedly, blinking our eyes in surprise, and suddenly break fits of laughter for the incredulity of what we did.

“Let’s give that Chen a hard time for hurting you.” He coos and cheers me on. “You’re the prettiest. I am on your side, fighting!”

I let out a hearty laugh for his cuteness.

Chen didn’t even stay like half an hour inside because after like five minutes I guess, the door opens and upchucks him and five more immaculate business men, looking all problematic. One of them notices me and he suddenly smiles and greets me, “Hi Mrs. Byun.” And the rest follow him too before completely leaving. I am so dumbfounded, not sure of what to react back.

Chen grins at me mischievously while holding the door open,  “You are the wife.”

I swallow hard with my heart throbbing so fast against my chest when Baekhyun comes out last, still appearing so ritzy and handsome. His beautiful eyes searches for me and pierces once again my soul. He’s trying to melt me whilst his hands are in his pockets, walking near me to tower my small existence. I duck my head down to cover my ruddy face but I am surprise, when he suddenly crouches down, to lock his gaze with mine.

 

 

  
“My wife is here…” he ogles his eyes on my appearance and hums in amusement. He takes my left hand and continues, “Only a ring is left but, we have to do that officially, my love.” I twitch when he gives the back of my hand a kiss.

“Chen was telling you are expecting someone else other than Miss Eunmi.” Oh Sehun interrupts. Baekhyun’s expression suddenly morphs in annoyance.

“Is that true Chen?” But he calls Chen.

Chen sighs. “Miss Eunmi told me she’s not your wife.”

I gulp when he smirks at me and I turn even more antsy.

He stands up from kneeling, pulls me to him and wraps me with a comforting hug. “I am impressed my love. Come, you deserve to be spoiled.”

\---

I am still speechless of everything that is happening right now. I can’t prepare a rebuttal for all of these fancy circumstances and knowing I am the poor one here, I have to bear it in my mind to stand on where I belong.

He took me in Time Square Mall and to be very honest, it’s my first time here. Like, what am I supposed to shop in here? Everything is pricey, all the branded stuffs are here, including his clothing line. I am clinging onto him, as we take the escalator to reach the second floor. There’s not too much people roaming around the place but, Baekhyun’s presence almost gathered the attention of everyone in here.

I am wandering my pitiful gaze around, in astonishment of the place, still in disbelief of its beauty and I hear Baekhyun smile that I just meet his beautiful sparkling eyes that were already on me. Maybe he has been staring at me for a long time now and I am just clueless about it because I am being unknowingly bold of my excitement to this beautiful place.

I swallow, blinking away the heaviness of his staring. We reached the floor and start walking, and he ushers me to the first shop, Chanel. The shop’s just standing tall there, giving this rich vibe that I have to tug Baekhyun’s arm, stopping him from going inside.

Baekhyun stops to look back at me skeptically, “Why love, what’s the matter?”

“I can’t go in there.” I tell him.

“And why not?”  he drawls, raising a brow.

I don’t know what to answer back _. I am poor? I don’t belong here? I don’t have money?_ I want to say all of these pathetic excuses. But, I keep mum and just let that growing amused grin on Baekhyun’s face hurt my indigent existence.

“It’s okay my love.” He holds the side of my cheek and I gasp a bit for the touch. His gaze holds me captive in them. “Daddy’s going to make her princess dreams come true.”

I want to choke myself for hearing the word _Daddy_ because my girl colleagues like a week ago, has been making jokes about calling their partners Daddy for some I-can’t-understand matters. Like, Daddy as in father? That’s what I know. But, I don’t know… I am clueless.

“O-Okay Daddy…” and out of nowhere this came out from my mouth.

\---

He bought me A LOT. More than my monthly paycheck, more than my soul’s price. Oh Sehun and Chen are bringing the shopping bags for me, trailing behind us. Well, I didn’t pick those. Those are dresses, perfumes, shoes and etc. by the way. They were all Baekhyun’s pick. He actually suggested that we eat dinner here but, using the last of my willpower, I told him almost pleading, if we could eat at home instead and he miraculously agreed. Maybe because I told him “ _Home_ ” and that just made him smile.

I always was disagreeing to him the entire time. “ _Don’t buy that, it’s too expensive,” “this cloth is too thin.” “Are you sure Byun Baekhyun?”_ “Are you REALLY sure!?” whenever he picked up something and threw it to a saleswoman trailing behind us.

And the only gesture he did to make me silent is by kissing me on the cheek, which made me really zip my mouth shut completely and stare at him in a trance.

“ _Don’t mind her.”_ He told his people around. _“My wife is just stress_.” He ended it with a detrimental smirk.

That’s why I am super docile right now because I don’t want him to kiss me surprisingly in front of many, again.

The car is already waiting outside the mall. Chen and Sehun go to the back of the car to stuff everything we bought in there, huffing in relief after. A security opens and holds the door for us and Baekhyun ushers me to enter. I obediently follow his command and he comes in next, joining me in the back seat.

Once the security closes the door, I almost gasp in the whole air in the car when Baekhyun suddenly scoots himself closer to me again, snuggling me into his arms, his nose and lips making invisible traces on the crook of my neck, smelling the whole scent in my body. “You really look and smell stunning my love.”

My entire face turns into scarlet, my heart is beating so fast, making me breathless. The stuffy feeling just gotten more intense in me when Chen and Oh sehun gets in the car too, Chen in the driver’s seat, Oh Sehun, in the passenger’s. Although they didn’t look at us, I still feel shy. Baekhyun’s acting really mushy, cuddling to me like a child apparently. I mean, I am not used with this kind of display of affection.

“B-Baekhyun... W-What’s this all about?” I courageously manage to ask. He doesn’t move and remains himself well rested, still embracing me.

“I am tired, my love… just let me rest.” He says, his voice is low, deep and velvety.

I don’t know what’s gotten into me. My hand just found its way to the back of Baekhyun’s hair, caressing them gently. I always do this before, back when we were lovers. I mean, it’s like a secret habit of mine when someone just hugs me all of a sudden and I pat them gently to comfort them. It already grew in me even after Byun Baekhyun broke up with me.

I hear him smile against my skin. He sighs in relief and tells me. “This is home.”

I don’t mind if he feels my heart going wild right now. I don’t have the power to shrug him away though. I join him rest, now landing the side of my face on top of his head.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t want to do a lot of dragging in this story but yesterday, I was just so excited to post it, so im like this is okay but naah, it ain’t. I could have just waited for my brain to reactivate but, I need to go to work because it’s financing my internet and my coffee. Sooo..
> 
> (Maybe in the future of this story, I’m going to change Privé to other names because this sounds illegal in a way, HAHAHA. And sorry for too much exaggeration of having “the most beautiful building and all” because you guys, this is fanfiction hehehe)


	8. CHAPTER VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The better version of you

**Chapter VIII: The better version of you**

\---

I wake up, irritated, before the sun breaks the horizon, before roosters even chuckles good morning because, I have to go on a morning duty. I mean, it’s in my system already, that _“I need to get up. I’ll be on duty.”_ mantra. And it’s been a pet peeve for years now.

 _Ugh. Annoying_.

I let out a deep sigh. “ _Early in the morning and my blood boils already”_ well, not because of morning duties but apparently,  I’m almost at the edge of the bed, all the comforters compressed to me and I can’t still figure out on why Baekhyun still Koala hugs me whenever he wants to. I mean I thought, he’ll only do this when he feels like irritating me. But, even if he is subconscious like this…

I rattle out, breaking myself free in his embrace. Brought by the surprise, he absentmindedly looses his arms around me and I quickly got up, low-key smiling in success; but, back to my unfortunate life as his hostage, he pulls me down to him in authority again and traps me now tight in his arms. The closeness is suffocating, his squinting eyes are already melting my soul and I can’t just stop these blood in my system from filling the surface of my cheeks with some natural blush on.

“Why so early?” He says, his voice cracking a bit.

“B-Because… I need to go to work?” I answer him with uncertainty, my pupils quivering under his intrusive gaze.

Yet, I just can’t believe how his ginormous brain easily resurrects the fact that he always gets the upper hand in this household. He squeezes the embrace even more and buries his face on the crook of my neck. And to be very honest, my body’s supposed to be ticklish in this part but, I don’t know why I feel warm fuzzies instead.

“I told you… don’t go to work…” he grumbles.

I roll my eyes knowing he wouldn’t see my face but he adds, “Don’t roll your eyes at me.” And that just made me heave in annoyance.

“Just break the hug now and let’s talk about this over again.” I tell him, trying to sound indignant.

But, he refuses. “No. It’s still too early for this. We’ll talk about this in Lunch.”

My eyes bugged out in incredulity, almost speechless. “W-What!? B-But, Baekhyun I-I have to go to work! Please… I thought you already agreed about me going to work but on a Morning shift…” I ramble on. “And you even told me that Sehun will be the one to take and pick me up from work!”

He doesn’t answer back which makes this early argument so frustrating. He doesn’t even budge away. And I just don’t like this upsetting feeling when someone just stubbornly refuses to talk to you because they’re unsettled or not feeling the conversation. Like, hello? Therapeutic communication is the thing we need right at this moment!

I am almost on the verge of crying. I hate it when I am late because, _being late is already starting the day not right,_ and I wouldn’t be able to focus well.  And knowing I am in this new vicinity, located at the outskirts of town… I still didn’t calculate the numbers of hours I need to get me to the workplace. When they brought me here, I was preoccupied with the thoughts about me being sold to some tycoons. So, what am I going to do now?

“Baek pleaseee.” I drawl, now pleading.

He still doesn’t say anything. I start to pull myself away but, he wrestles me even more. “Baekhyun please!” I panic.

“In one condition?” he finally talks and the tone of his voice is laced with a mischievous warning.

“Hmm?” I hum back submissively.

He pulls away a bit just to face me and to my relief, he finally slackens again the embrace but, the evil smirk creeping in his lips sends waves of fear to my poor soul uncomfortably though.

 

“Let’s take a bath together?” he raises his brow, challenging me. “Game, my love?”

_Oh hell no._

I pout, letting out a short cry of complains.”Baekhyun not now please… please please I am begging you…”

“Not now, so we can do it later?” He teases even more. And I just hate it because he is wasting my time even more. He is finding this amusing. Ugh!

“Noooo…” I am trying to make it sound like I am cooing, for him not to get mad again. “Baekhyun please…” my eyes turn into a sullen crest, my lips are pouting cutely, trying to win at least a bit of his graces. “Hmm… please...”

He is grinning at me so wide, liking my embarrassing way of acting cute. “Na-ah. More cuter my love…”

I want to knock my head against his, but I try to suppress the anger, try to forget comprehending the aftermath of what I am about to do next.

I give him a light kiss on the lips.

I am blushing so hard, I can’t even feel my face anymore. He’s looking at me with lips parted, stunned of what I just did.

To make it more convincing, I bat my eyelashes and pouted, “Hmm?”

He swallows and I am wondering if Baekhyun’s cheeks really turns pinkish like this when he wakes up from a sleep.

Regaining his thoughts altogether, he chuckles, looking away, his eyes squinting in mischief for a minute to mull a verdict for my fail cute attack. He returns the gaze right back again just to tell me, “I want you to kiss me even more, more passionately…ㅡ”

I take the chance of the loose distance in between to pull a pillow and hit it on his face. I heard a faint _oomph_ coming from him and a muffled laughter. Creepy.

I leap off the bed quick before he can even try to wrestle me again. When I manage to get off in a safe distance, still with another pillow to armed myself, he sits up and removes the pillow I smooshed on his face, laughing raucously.

I don’t know… but… I just feel instantly soft and drifted in a trance to hear this laughter, to see his bright bare face, the glitter in his eye smile and his pinkish cheeks.

He shakes his head in content and smiles genuinely. “Go now. I’ll tell Sehun to drive you to your workplace.”

When he sees me still staring at him in disbelief, with mouth agape, he snaps me, “Or do you want me to kiss you this time?”

 _Kiss_.

I snap back quick to myself, embarrassed, panicking, while trotting clumsily to the bathroom.

And I can still hear him laughing from here that it contagiously made me smile.

\---

Now in my white uniform, I scurry my way out and I am surprised that Baekhyun’s already nowhere to be found in this room.

“Where is he?” I ask myself, fuming my eyes while searching for him in the room.

“Oh maybe he went down for breakfast. “ I nod to my thoughts.

I’m still amazed and is quite thankful of those goons for securing my duty bag in the luggage because, everything I need is here, my wallet, IDs, and some important documents. But, still I am mourning for my phone. How will I contact mom and dad now? What if they texted me that they will come over to Seoul and visit me?

And I turn instantly nervous for that thought.

I run down quick to the stairs, making my way supposed to the dining hall to meet Baekhyun but, I stop midway to see him already in his office suit, sleeping soundly on the couch. I walk cautiously to him, and I feel my eyes twinkle on this sight of him; Docile, quiet and well rested.

 

I smile to myself and out of my mind, I reach my hands out, wanting to pat his hair. But, Baekhyun pries his eyes open vigilantly, his instincts make him grab my hand almost aggressive, locking me into his arms with my chest pressed close to his, I find myself sitting on his lap, while he holds me captive. My heart almost stopped for the abstruseness of what he just did. He locks his heavy gaze with mine and I turn instantly speechless, still in shock.

Realizing that it was just me, he sighs in total relief and gentles the embrace. “I’m sorry love… I thought you were the bad guy in my dreams.”

I grew worried of this. Why would Baekhyun feel so guarded even though he’s already in his house? What happened to him throughout these years?

I remain speechless and he continuous to explain. “I was once harassed by some stalkers. I was also attacked by some anonymous gang leaders. Maybe because of fame… of wanting to bring me down… that’s why it already grew in me to stay alert always, even inside my house. Who knows, I already hired a stalker or a spy here.”

I cannot decipher well everything that he’s explaining. But, one thing I am sure is, he feels terribly unsafe. “I-I j-just want to pat your hair to sleep…” I manage to stutter.

He smiles back to my innocence, holding the side of my face gently. “I am sorry if I scared you my love…”

I nod. “I-It’s o-okay…”

And that just made me want to protect him. But where are his parents? His brother? Where are they?

I am about to ask him about his family, but he suddenly gets up from the couch with me. I stand warily, moving a step back away from him still incredulous of why I am allowing myself to be in too much skin ship with him. Like first of all, are we even a thing?

He clears his throat to get my attention again. “Let’s go to work now, my love. You don’t want to be late right?”

I nod obediently. He smiles and takes me by the hand. “Always the same, are you?”

I cower slightly, to hide my blushing face.

He gives my forehead a kiss. “Let’s go.”

\---

On the way, Baekhyun is still hugging me in the car, while sleeping soundly, with his head well rested in the crook of my neck, his arms stay around me. I didn’t let my ego over power me and be hesitant to him this time. I just… I don’t know. Maybe because of what happened earlier. I was worried. How much suffering had Baekhyun gone through? I will count our break up, his training, the scandals, how he build privē… I sigh, astonished of him. _Wow Baekhyun…_ maybe he changed to be indestructible but, somehow, on some aspects, I still see the old Baekhyun in him. That’s when his dignified soul weakens and I see through his eyes the longing for comfort. He’s just there. He’s just molded to be tough, to be a better version of him.

I rest the side of my face against the top of his head, patting his back gently to sleep. He nestles up more to me and sighs against my skin. He’s mumbling something I can barely hear but I hush him more to sleep.

_Oh God… how will I move on now?_

The answer to the pain, is the pain itself?

\---

“S-Sehun, just park here. “ I whisper to Sehun who nods back to agree, looking at me in the rear mirror. He is also silent throughout the ride, respecting the sleeping Baekhyun.

Sehun parks the car in the entrance of the hospital. And now I’m worried of how will I move out without disturbing Baekhyun.

Time to wake up Baekhyun…

“Baek…” I call him gently, patting him to wake up. “Baek…”

He grumbles, squinting his eyes. He moves away, heaving in through his nose. He stretches his arms, yawning like a puppy. He sets his gaze on me, still mulling, like he sees me as a non-living thing at the moment.

I smile at him, fixing his hair. “I have to go.”

He blinks, finally grabbing his sanity. “Hmm. Sehun will pick you up after your work.”

I nod. “Okay.” Impulsively I move close to kiss him on the cheek. My face turns scalded.

He looks at me in disbelief with his small eyes rounding, as he slowly touches the lingering feeling of my kiss against his skin. He slowly smiles in wonder, humming in agreement.

I leave the car with my heart almost busting away from my chest.

Oh my God… am I falling in love again?

\---

After another toxic hours of working, I come out of the hospital, with my seniors. We are chatting about our patients and how we were able to survive the tiring duty hours. It never came in my mind that Sehun will come to pick me, _after all the preoccupation_ , so when I see the black Audi parked at the entrance and a smiling handsome Sehun waving at me, my seniors start to circle me in abuzz.

“Who is he? Is he the new guy?”

“Oh my gosh! He’s so handsome! I saw him in a TV ad!”

“Yah! Eunmi! You’re such a sly girl ha… he is so beautiful!”

I don’t know who to answer first. I feel dizzy with their random squealing. Out of the blue, Sehun comes and grabs me by my shoulder, pressing me close to him. I blink my eyes numerous times at him, trying to signal him to stop whatever he is planning. But, he smiles genuinely to my seniors who have their eyes sparkling and their mouths now agape at him in astonishment.

“Excuse me pretty ladies. I am here to fetch the _wife_ of my boss.” He says, putting emphasis on the word _wife_.

My seniors all gasp loudly, all their eyes turn wide on me in disbelief. “WIFE!?”

“N-no…” I wave my hands in air, to state the facts but Sehun stops me and just takes me with him to the car. I turn to see my seniors and they are shaking their heads, looking all betrayed.

The moment I got in the car, in the back seat, I slap Sehun’s arm from behind. He yelps back, nursing the pain.

“Why did you do that!? My seniors now will think I am making fun of them! I am not Baekhyun’s wife.” I blurted out. 

 

“But soon… you will be. Why? You don’t love him?” he tells me now eyeing me suspiciously from the rear mirror. 

 

I swallow, indecisive suddenly of what to answer back. _Do I love him?_

 

“Just drive. Let’s go home. I am tired.” I say, as I rest my back to the chair, looking out the window. 

 

I hear Sehun tsks, starting the car. “You’re lucky… he loves you.” 

 

“He didn’t say he _does_.” I counter back. 

 

“But, he does it instead. He does love you.” He retort. 

 

I stop answering him back and just close my eyes to sleep. 

 

Now I am still wondering why Baekhyun suddenly comes in my life. Does he love me? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a petty update guys. And sorry if I just updated now because I was busy with my friend's birthday and also preoccupied of my work. 
> 
>  
> 
> I need feedbacks though. LOL HAHAHAHA


	9. CHAPTER IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hush my love...

**Chapter IX: Hush my love.**

\---

_WARNING: domestic violence kind-of, (emotionally)_

\---

“ _I’ll be away for a business trip my love…”_ he tells me through a phone call, his voice slightly drowned out by the sound of a Passenger Paging. I listen to him while sitting on the edge of the bed and at the same time wondering for the slight pang in my heart.

“ _You there_?” I nod and I want to hit myself for being dumb. “Y-Yeah… how long? So… you will not come home to get your things or even have dinner?”

 _Home_ …

I can hear him smile, “ _I already told Chen to get my things prior to my flight. Why, will you miss me?”_

I swallow. “Just be careful. H-Have a safe flight.”

 _Why_ …

He hums, maybe in dismay… but the tone of his voice just makes me sullen, unexpectedly.

Am I… procrastinating…

“ _If you only told me you willㅡ”_ the call suddenly ended. I stare at Sehun’s phone in a trance, and just felt… Empty. Sehun just handed me this phone earlier before I came in the room because, he said he received an urgent order that I must secure a phone with me.

I look behind me and I see the lonely bed now fixed and cleaned. I sigh loudly.

“The bed is all mine.” I try to lilt my voice but it is failing to a crestfallen tone.

I dive into the bed, hugged all the comforters close to me and heave another sigh for the nth time. I don’t know why I am suddenly pouting, I am slightly old to pout but, “Hmm, so can I escape now?”

\---

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” Sehun’s chirping voice is trying to bolt me awake, _again_. He is just standing there at the bed side, clapping his hands in the air, an alternative way, rather than shaking me to rise up. Maybe Baekhyun told him not to unnecessarily touch me. And this guy just turned out to be one of the pet peeves I learned to hate. He’s everywhere, _when I pry my eyes awake, eat my breakfast, go to work_ ㅡhe’s always there, watching me; Even volunteering at nights to bask me to sleep… ugh.

It has been like… three days since Baekhyun left.

I sigh glumly, grumbling to the sheets. “W-What day is it?”

Sehun hums jovially, “I think it’s Wednesday?” he snaps. “Yeah, Wednesday.”

“It’s my day off.” I complained. I should be rejoicing right? Today is my off! And usually if I am not on duty, I make a plan of my activities to make my day productive. Like, doing the laundry…

“I will do the laundry.ㅡ”

“Auntie Hye did it already.”

Cook something for breakfast. “I will cook breakfastㅡ”

“Auntie Song cooked already. It’s warm and served now in the dining hall so get up and let’s eat.” He clucks his tongue, impatiently.

I huffed, becoming surly. My voice comes out husky brought by too much sleeping as I retort back, “Did Baekhyun ask you to watch for me because he’s suspecting _still_ that I will leave this house while he’s not around?”

And he doesn’t hesitate. “Of course.”

I rise up, my hair in a mess, squinting, low-key ogling, my droopy eyes at the handsome Sehun. _Yes_ , for that remark,  I still wonder why he always wakes up so faddish and cute. Like, it’s obvious he just woke up too, because he’s still wearing his Rilakkuma pajamas but, why is life so unfair and let the volcano of beauty and grace shower only blessed people like him?

“And what if I escape?”

He shrugs, “I don’t know. I’ll tell him, simple as that.”

I glowered, “So… I can just leave now and you’ll just give him a heads up that I escaped? Just like that?”

“Yeah.” He still appears unaffected, like my plan sounds irrelevant.

I scan the room for traces of danger and traps that Baekhyun could have installed just to detained me. When I see nothing, I quickly leaped off the bed, shrugging pass Sehun, who is just standing there unalarmed. I am about to vamoose for my freedom when all of a sudden, the huge TV on the wall turns on, blinding my adjusting morning pupils. I stop quick like someone just caught me for doing something illegal, inhaling a deep shaky breath and rounding my eyes in disbelief at the smirking handsome Baekhyun flashing right now in the TV.

 

_He can video-call through this TV?!_

His office suit is always stylish, now the jacket’s still the usual black one’s but it has a unique flower stitched on the side, and he unbuttoned like three buttons of his inner polo to reveal some skin of his milky toned chest. His piercing eyes are painted around with some bold eyeliner that just make them more intimidating. He’s sitting immaculately on his high office chair, releasing a powerful aura. He’s probably working late at nights because behind him is a gallant glassed wall viewing the city lights of New York. Though I see him virtually now, the anxiety he emits still spooks me.

I swallow… so intense, I can even barely breathe.

“ _My love…”_ he chuckles menacingly. “ _Why are you in a hurry early in the morning?”_ he raises a quizzical brow. “ _Going to duty?”_

I shake my head timidly.

He gives me a disapproving look which just instantly made me feel a shiver running down to my spine. “ _Ah… escaping_?” he drawls.

“I-I will eat… b-breakfast.” I turn to Sehun for a second, signaling him to keep quiet by pursing my lips tight then whirls back to Baekhyun in the screen. “Sehun woke me up for b-breakfast.” And I can’t forgive myself for stuttering. I feel like a child being questioned by his parents for spilling milk in their brand new carpet.

He hums in uncertainty, he surveys every feature of my face with his heavy gaze that I have to cower down a bit to hide the lies in my eyes.

 _“I see_. “ he smirks. “ _Today’s your off right_?”

I draw my eyebrows in, wondering how in the world he knew but, he cuts my thoughts right away. _“I have a copy of your schedule…”_ he somewhat sounded like he’s blackmailing me.

“Uhm yeah… “ I shrug. “S-So h-how are you… why are you still up?”

The teasing amusement still never leaves his face as he props an elbow on the table, resting his cheek against his palm to make his face closer to the camera, just to tell me, “ _Because I can feel it that my wife is planning to leave me soon…”_ he pouts, “ _How sad is that…”_

Wait, I want to validate if I am really _the wife_ he’s talking about now. I am about to ask that but, he can really read my mind which is creepy and annoying when he continues, “ _Of course, you are my wife.”._

I can’t rectify my thoughts altogether for a comeback. And I want to hit my face against the wall right now for blushing back for what he just said.

“ _Expect a reward when I come back. Behave, my love… I’ll be home soon.”_ He smiles tenderly but, at the same time he sounded tyrannical. “ _If you miss me, just tell Sehun to switch on this TV and it’ll directly call me. We can video call through this TV.”_

I look back at Sehun again, feeling betrayed. This sly handsome guy just smiles at me in mischief while waving and showing me the small remote in his hand.

“ _Now… look at me my love…”_ he orders and I absentmindedly obliges. I want to palm my face multiple times for being so naïve.

“ _Throw me a flying kiss. “_

His request hangs in the air, and I am unable to grasp that. “W-What did you just say?”

 _“I want a flying kiss. Hurry, I am busy.”_ He demands. “ _I am disappointed of you for wanting to leave me 'again' this time.”_

 _AGAIN_? I want to screech at him. _In the first place you left me first!_

I griped. “No.”

He furrows his eyebrows in, obviously not liking what I just blurted out back. “ _What_?”

I shake my head stubbornly. “No! No! No!” I surprisingly become courageous at the moment, I keep on yammering at him. “I am the boss of my own body too like everyone else. Like you. If I say, No. NO. You can physically have me here but, emotionally?” tsk. “You’ve got a long way to appease me, Mr. Byun Baekhyun.”

He stares at me intrusively, the eerie silence coming from him somewhat means he’s giving me a slight chance to explain my obstinacy but, I provoke him even more instead, meeting his eyes, not cowering down.

 _“I will be home soon…”_ his voice laced with menace. Before the TV turns off, the last image of Baekhyun I saw, was a scowling… in fury… Baekhyun.

\---

I let out a sigh of total relief the moment I entered the last line of special endorsements in the computer, handing over the patient to my next colleague. I spent like an hour to finish these documents because our team today had been through a catastrophic toxic hours. I want to bawl my eyes out now for almost losing one patient. I’m so exhausted that I feel miraculously excited to see Sehun waiting already down there to fetch me.

“Done already? Is that handsome guy waiting for you again?” my senior teases me. They’re starting to hoard around me again. Maybe I’ll be thankful for the preoccupation of our toxic duty these past few days because they always forget to ask me right after, due to the exhaustion. But at this moment, someone just bust it open and curiosity sparkles all over their minds.

“Ahh…” I wave a hand down, signaling them to cut this nonsensical issue already. “Senior, that man is just joking. I don’t have a boyfriend. He was just a friend of mine and I’m… uhh, working as a private nurse for his boss. That’s the reason why one day, our director just suddenly removed me from the PICU schedule because they want me to work for that company.” Good. That’s way realistic rather than telling them I am held as a hostage by my EX.

They all nodded at each other, sharing satisfied looks. Some of them start to walk away from me, and my close ones remains, looking at me glumly. “Oh my God, Eunmi-ah… you’re working too hard.”

My other colleague interrupts with a pout. “Don’t leave PICU for that company, okay?”

“Stay with us, okay?”

I smile at them genuinely. Of course, albeit the stress, I still love working here in PICU. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them get me.” I chuckle and bid goodbye to them.

But, I wonder why I feel guilty for not telling them the truth. Sometimes, I think that I wish I could tell them that Byun Baekhyun, one of the most powerful young CEO in town, is detaining me in his house for some reasons I still couldn’t understand. Maybe they can save me from him.

\---

Sehun’s already here as expected, waiting. He whistles at me to come over and I simply oblige. I enter the car, silent, closing my eyes to rest once I am seated comfortably at the backseat. I can feel that Sehun’s staring at me, maybe he wants to tell me something like how’s my day and all that but, I don’t want to talk to him still after that Video call with Baekhyun. I can’t trust anyone now. I feel like everyone is under Baekhyun’s command.

So, I let him drive me back to Baekhyun’s mansion.

But, the moment I open my eyes, it almost bulged out from its sockets when I see that he took me to the airport instead, the arrival area for international flights.

“W-Wait…” I start to panic. “What does this mean Sehun?” I want to palm myself for initiating the chat. I am supposed to be mad at him. He pauses from unbuckling his seatbelt just to turn to me and sneer victoriously, “It’s a surprise that I supposed you already could guess.”

Anxiety start to sips in me, “B-Baekhyun i-is already here?”

I want to caterwaul when he nodded back to answer.

“T-Take me to the m-mansion!” I panic, joining my hands together, pleading to him. “Please… just tell that Dave guy to fetch him instead.” I pout for mercy, “I don’t want to see him! Please… I am really tired Sehun. I don’t want another argument with him. I don’t want to stress myself.”

He seems unmerciful. He already released himself from the seatbelt while I was ranting out my feelings. I sulk in dismay when he turns to me again to smile apologetically, “Sorry, miss. He will choke me to death if you don’t come.”

_Choke us, rather._

\---

I walk timidly, hiding almost at the back of Sehun. I don’t want to see him. I don’t know, maybe mix emotions… I am petrified, I am excited? No. I just feel highly strung.

I am astounded to see a massive group of photographers waiting at the arrival area. And I am dumbfounded when I am all of a sudden surrounded by five ginormous men in black. I screech the moment they hold both of my arms, totally guarding me in a safe corner from the paparazzi. I stare at Sehun horrified, asking for a rescue but, my heart sinks in dismay to see him grinning at me instead, mouthing the words, “ _Stay put.”_ before going near the exit for the VIPs. I can’t help but drop my jaw, my exhausted brain cells are now stirring with the huge amount of annoyance.

And my heart starts to throb wild against my ribcage, I hold my breath when I see the sparkling Baekhyun coming out, exiting the VIP arrival. With him is Chen and another set of bodyguards, like having almost the same facial features with the ones arresting me right now, men-in-black, with shades, tall and scary. He appears really handsome as always, just in a fit black shirt almost hugging to his chest, tucked into his blue jeans. The veins in his arms are all visible to my vein-detector eyes, as he is carrying shopping bags of luxurious brands in his hand, and his passport on the other, his Limited Edition Rolex on his wrist. I am star-struck like the rest here, just staring at him in disbelief.

 

I look ugly, on my white scrubs, fresh from a toxic duty. And he is spewing sparkles and beauty on the other hand? I don’t belong to him.

I almost freeze the moment Sehun joins him and whispers something to his ear. He nods in amusement for whatever the latter told him. He starts to scan the area with his gleaming eyes and smirks when he catches the sight of me.

Behind that evil smile, is a plan.

I turn dizzy when a stunning model suddenly sways in, hugging his arm flirtatiously. _So, he was waiting for her._ They walk together, all smiles, protected by the body guards in the sea of paparazzi. And I’m just simply joining the crowd there, almost helpless in the arms  of these guys, looking like a sore loser.

My breath hitches when Baekhyun turns his gaze once again at me, flashing a taunt smile to belittle my small existence.

My heart feels so hefty with confusing emotions.

When they managed to exit the area, these bad guys start to pull me harshly with them to another exit. I am screaming for help  but, no one seems to mind me. All of them are preoccupied with Baekhyun’s presence.

They throw me in a backseat of a luxurious van. This reminds me of the day he asked some mafia to abduct me. I turn instantly emotional, helpless, as these guys drive the car while trailing behind the Black Audi of Sehun. And I am sure Baekhyun is there, with that stunning lady.

\---

“Who’s this ugly looking girl?” Laura White, rich and famous, a high-paid actress, asks him in disgust, still standing tall beside Baekhyun, as they watch me being pulled like a dog out of the luxurious van. Well, good thing Chen didn't come or else he'll ask the same question too. He barely knows Baekhyun's girls. So he'd be guessing I am the ugly looking girl and not the model or actress.

Baekhyun’s expressionless face remains the same, as he answers her, “Just a bad servant who never follows my rules.”

“Oh…” Laura chuckles. She presses herself close to Baekhyun, ogling her kittenish eyes at him. “Such a tyrant king are you?”

I can’t fathom what is this all about. I know he is up to something. And I can’t believe they’re flirting right in front of me while I am having a pitiful battle with these tall guys.

“YAH BYUN BAEKHYUN!” I scream at him and I am just right on time before Laura kisses him. He  glares at me quick, demeaning my small existence.

He doesn’t say anything back. The back of my neck goes icy cold for that but, I have to instantly forget the humiliation now and tell whatever that is bugging me right at this moment. “Is this the reason why you want me to stay here with you? To witness you kissing girls like Laura White?” I don’t know if I am shouting, my voice seems too loud, I can’t even feel my face anymore.

He peels himself away from Laura’s embrace and I see that she rolls her eyes back in annoyance. Baekhyun menacingly comes near me, towering me, and I just stand there, brave, too hurt to let him frighten me.

If he stares longer, my intrepid façade might weaken soon.

“Guard.” He doesn’t speak to me. One of the tall guys almost crack my arms as he wrestles them behind me. I try to release them, fighting against his strong hands but, who am I again? A weak, exhausted, girl.

“Take her to the room now.” He demands.

I want to scream at him but, all of my words are muted into my speaking eyes, now wide enough at him to find everything he’s doing incredulous. I let these guards take me, although low-key protesting.

Well it’s better that I left brave. I want to stay in the room also. I think if  I stayed longer, I might have let the tears brimming in my eyes now, flow down like a Niagara.

\---

“Hey,” Sehun taps me by my shoulder. I am in the bed, covered with the comforter, hiding myself because I’ve been crying all these time for the exhaustion and the hurt. Like are you really that dense Baekhyun? Did you forget that I am a nurse?

I remain silent and he takes that to continue, “Baekhyun wants you to eat dinner with him now.”

“Laura White is there.” My voice cracks.

I hear Sehun sighs. “Just come now. Don’t anger him more.”

“So are you guys just going to discredit my hurt feelings just to pacify Baekhyun’s wanting?” I retort, in the verge of my breaking point.

He heaves through his nose. “Come now, okay? I’ll be there. I promised I will protect you this time.” 

I tsk. “Empty promises.”

\---

I join Sehun down to the dinner hall, and anger once again sips into my soul to see Baekhyun happily chatting with Laura White in the dining hall. I lose my appetite, my patience, my sanity. I am about to go back and hide again but, this evil Sehun stops me by the arm and tells me to eat.

We gathered the attention of the love birds and Baekhyun quickly smiles triumphantly.

Sehun pulls me near to the couple. I look so helpless and I almost want to faint myself to sleep. The tension is hefty in the air, it’s hunching behind my small soul.

Everything stills when Baekhyun shoves his plate down, and the soup trashes his expensive shoes. He tsks dramatically, rolling his eyes. “Can somebody clean this up for me?”

Laura gasps. “Oh my gosh! Louis Vuitton!”

A servant is about to run quick to him but, he stops her, raising his hand in the air and flicks his point finger at me. “I want you.”

Laura once again gasps, now smiling so wide, liking Baekhyun’s command.

I’m fuming at the incredulity of his actions. “No.” I defy, indignantly.

I heard a faint, “ooh” from Laura. Baekhyun never tears his eyes from me and is trying to disparage my soul with his heavy gaze.

He hums in dismay, fishing his phone out. I was thinking maybe he’s calling the guards again to scare me but, the one he is calling now just made my stomach flipped anxiety.

“ _Hello_?” it’s my dad.

 _Oh dear God, no..._ What is he planning for my dad? My family? This is the reason why I stayed. I am afraid he will do something to my family too, just like what he did with Kyungsoo.

I am trembling in worry, as I scurry fast to him, kneeling down to clean his shoes. The tears just run down from my eyes, I’m hiccupping, pink-cheeked. I am not supposed to cry but, here I am again and my suppressed emotions.

I can feel all their eyes on me, Baekhyun, Laura, Sehun, the servants and the humiliation is queer and numbing. Sehun suddenly comes near me and assists me to stand. I don’t want to look at Baekhyun so, by the time Sehun coaxes me to him, I immediately bury my face to his chest and cry, wrecking havoc my whole soul out.

I am crying like a pitiful child, and the fact that he witnesses this _again_ and does nothing… I am not sure if he’s the same man I loved seven years ago.

Sehun then takes me back to my room. No one dares to fill the void, not even Laura.

\---

“Leave me alone.” I tell Sehun once I am in the room and the latter leaves, respecting my decision. At least he kept his word that he will protect me. If he didn’t take me with him, I can’t imagine what will I do next in front of Baekhyun and Laura.

I start to bawl my eyes out, choking these hurtful tears. I hold my chest, as I lay myself on the bed, curling my body in a fetal position. My eyes is swelling too much, I am sniffing tears every now and then and my throat seems to start to sap once again.

I can’t believe I’d cry too much like this _again_. I can’t believe he’s hurting me to the extend that it’s almost killing me emotionally. I can’t believe the circumstances is allowing him to belittle me. I miss my family, I want to see them. And I don’t want them to get hurt.

Today is really a bad day for me.

I cry myself to sleep.

\---

I wake up to the sound of two manly hushed voices. They seem like arguing over something. I pretend that I am still asleep and low-key perk my ears up to listen.

“Baekhyun, she’s really hurt. She’s crying like a childㅡ”

“I know… that’s why I am here…”

“You made her cry herself to sleep. You think that is right?”

“Are you trying to lecture me now huh, Oh Sehun?”

“No, I am advising as a friend. You know I have a mom, a sister, so if a guy like you will hurt them like what you did to Eunmi earlier, then of course I will not just stand there and do nothing.”

“Do you like my wife?”

“I like your wife as a friend. You’re like a brother to me, and she’s like a small sister to me too so…”

And they pause. My breath accidentally hitches loud maybe from too much crying, and they immediately hush each other to keep quiet. I feel the bed moving, like someone just sat on the edge.

“Sehun go…”

“What about Laura?”

“She already agreed for the project. And I already told Dave to send her back to her hotel.”

“You could have talked about the project with her in the hotel without hurtingㅡ”

“Enough.” Baekhyun demands. Silence ensues in and after some time, I hear the door closed.

I feel Baekhyun moving closer, filling the empty spaces behind me. My eyes start to well tears again, I try to gulp them into my heavy heart.

I twitch in surprise when Baekhyun suddenly wraps an arm around me, resting his chin on my shoulder. He sighs deeply, remaining tranquil.

My lungs fail to suppress the hiccups of tears, so when Baekhyun feels me crying, he tightens the hug more, now raining kisses on the side of my face. “I’m sorry…” he soothes.

I want to push him away but, I am too tired like, I just want to stay still and let the hurt engulfed me.

He buries his face close to the crook of my neck and plows another gentle kiss. He speaks against my skin, cooing, “My love… hush now…” and I start to tremble, allowing the loud tears to reach him.

He continues to hush me, basking me in his embrace.

“Face me… I want to see your face.” He says. That triggered something hurting inside me, so I shrug him away with my shoulder, hesitating.

He sighs. “Okay… okay… I’m sorry my love… I am sorry. I miss you…”

“N-No you d-don’t.” I pout, my voice cracking.

He hushes me more, plowing more gentle kisses on my shoulder. “Hmm… I am sorry okay… I am sorry…”

“Why Baekhyun… why do you have to go that far? Are you really going to hurt my family?” I ask him finally, though crying.

“What are you talking about…” he sighs like for the nth time and explains, “I won’t hurt your family. I will not hurt them. I just want to call your dad and tell him that you are with me. But, I didn’t actually expect you’d think that was a threat. I am sorry my love…”

“T-Then what about cleaning your shoes?”

He tsks. “I am sorry. For that, I went too far. I will not do that ever again to you. I have anger issues at times. If I can’t get what I want, I become temperamental.”

I hiss, curling myself more to the bed sheets, sniffling more tears.

“I just…” he groans a bit. “I want you to miss me. And you didn’t.” I hear him pout.

“Baekhyun! What are you thinking! We broke up already!” I tell him these although nonsensical.

“So, you don’t love me anymore?” his question remains hovering in the air and I am still not ready to answer. I don’t want to give my say to such sensitive queries while I am angry.

So I just cried, my tears rescuing me for not being able to talk back. I hear him let out a sullen sigh, pressing himself more to hug me comfortably.

“Hush my love… I am sorry…”

\---

The next day, I wake up with all the glamorous gifts surrounding me.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I've been very busy these past few days. Another friend of mine had a birthday, we have to think of surprises and all that. My brain flew with it. And I ran out of english. I am almost speechless when I started this draft sooo.


	10. CHAPTER X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAKE-UP

**Chapter X : Make-up**

\---

“Sehun…” I call out the handsome guy from behind as soon as he holds the car door open for me. As always, he is tasked to pick me up everyday from work. Sometimes, I wonder what he really does in life? Does he have a house? A work? A girlfriend? A family?

He looked at me nonchalantly, waiting for me to continue.

“Uhm…” I don’t know why I am fidgeting though. “C-Can we uhm, just walk in the park… or just hang out in the streets? Window shopping?”

His expression is loud enough to defy my wishes so, before he tells me the big _NO_ , I hold up a hand in between, using my utmost power to persuade him. “J-Just for awhile please… please?” I sigh, almost desperate. “I am already suffocated of this kind of life. Work, house, work, like… I want some fresh airㅡ “

“Why? Does Baekhyun always fart at home that makes the air in the mansion not fresh?” he says that innocently but, I literally guffawed out loud for that retort. I am holding my tummy to support my laughing and he stares at me in wonder, drawing his eyebrows in, his face morphed in curiosity. “Why are you laughing?”

I finally calm down although still chuckling in between as I answer him, “N-Nothing… I mean, let’s just go…” I hold my hands together, to plead, trying to act cute though I know I failed. “Please?”

He sighs, giving in. “Okay…”

I make small jumping steps as I go in the car and I hear him say, “You just don’t want to see Baekhyun…”

And he’s right. The awkwardness became really bad this time after the heartbreak he did to me. I literally don’t want to talk to him. And when we do, it’s because he needs something to ask and vice versa. It’s a relief but kind of bothering that he doesn’t hug me anymore to sleep. What he does nowadays is overwork himself in his small office in the mansion. He will sometimes sleep there and I wake up all alone in bed, just like this morning, too.

Sighs. Maybe, when he gets bored of it he might finally set me free.

\---

I see all of these people around the town, minding their own business, and I just suddenly wonder, if they’re going through some problem too. You’ll never know, that crew handing Sehun now the ice creams might be experiencing some emotional crisis. The girl behind him waiting, while scowling at her phone might be in middle of an argument with her love one and the little kid enjoying the ice cream beside Sehun might be suffering anxiety attacks. We will never know… unless we ask, unless we allow them to open up.

Something that Baekhyun said when he tried to make-up with me, flashes back all of a sudden to my mind, _“If I don’t get what I want, I become temperamental.”_ Is this the reason why he turns adamant for some unreasonable time? Like, he just suddenly turns unmerciful but, regrets it low-key after a minute… I know he never stops when he’s dreaming but, what made him become an indestructible fine man like he is now? What happened to him? I want to ask him so many questions. Like after seven years... imagine?

“Hey!” Sehun snaps me out of the trance and I blink my eyes at him, still hanging to my thoughts.

“Here you go.” He passes me the strawberry ice-cream cone and I take it from him absentmindedly, nodding  a bit to acknowledge his thoughtfulness.

“You have the same favorite with Baekhyun…” he licks his ice cream, “Strawberry.”

“He still likes strawberry?” my voice lilts, unknowingly, enjoying my ice cream too.

He hums, agreeing. “Yeah, milkshakes, ice cream, shortcakes… name it all, it must be strawberry. He even sprays Wild Strawberry & Parsley Perfume on his pillow and hugs it to sleepㅡ “

“He’s such a cuddly person.” That slip out of my tongue. I side-eyed Sehun to see if he reacted but, he seems not to care as he continues, “Hmm, and a  really hardworking person. These past few days, he had been through a lot of troubles with the company. You’ll never notice…” he pauses, licking more of the melted cream. “But, he’s apparently stressed. Good thing you’re here. At least he can manage to smile at times although you also bring headache to him.”

I pout and scowl a bit at that remark, and I feel a little bit guilty. “But he’s really demanding… He embarrassed me, in front of that stunning star, Laura White. I don’t even know why he’s doing all of these crazy things to me.”

He scoffs. “Try to understand… he just want you to comfort him. Tell him you miss him, you love him… You know what…” he turns to me more, getting a bit immersed of the conversation. Though I am kind of distracted of his melted ice-cream. It’s like the image of the melting cream to his hand peeves me like a small bug in my brain But, I try to listen.

“It is really an instant miracle for Baekhyun to stay more often in his mansion. Back then, he spends more time in his office that he even opts to sleep there. He always asks Chen and me to take his things just so he could change there and start another day, working. He is that hardworking, you know.”

He muses a smile and I just remain mum, waiting for him to continue. “So, one day, it was just coincidental for him to choose Seoul General Hospital. He’s like, ‘ _let’s support them for they helped a lot of cases already_ ’. And I don’t know what happened after the contract. He’s like ‘find this girl, follow her everywhere,ㅡ”

I gasps, “So, he really is the one stalking me!?”

He sighs, laughing. “Yeah. He won’t stop until he gets what he wants, right?”

I nod, agreeing.

“He suddenly went back to the mansion and told almost all the servants that his wife is coming, ‘ _make sure to prepare a wardrobe for her, and all…’_ he become instantly excited.” He smiles for the memory and I am gaping at him, incredulous of what he is saying.

“He loves you, you know.”

I tsks, not because he’s trying to sugarcoat everything about Baekhyun but, because his ice cream stained the ends of his sleeves already. But still, I am trying to suppressed the itchy will in my brain to wipe them out clean as I answer back, “Sehun, why is Baekhyun living all alone in his mansion? I mean, it’s just you and him… and the servants.”

He heaves, shaking his head. “I can’t tell you about them. It’ll be best if you ask him.”

And I’m becoming more annoyed of him, just allowing his ice-cream to melt down freely on his clothes. I hissed, opening my bag to get a tissue. He draws his eyebrows in, looking at me skeptically, “What are you doing? Are you about to cryㅡ “

“Hold my ice-cream.” And he obliges, still wondering.

I wiped the ice-cream stain on his hands and sleeves using these tissues, low-key nagging at him, “You’re too old enough to eat like this Sehun. You should be mindful of what you are eating.”

“Oh…” he smiles at me sheepishly. “Didn’t notice, _mom_.” He puts emphasis on the word _mom_ to mock me and I just make a face back at him, still cleaning off the stain.

He is just staring at me in amusement, and his silence makes my brain stirs back to the thoughts of Baekhyun fighting tooth and nail to get his work done and also stressing himself about our conflict. I sigh in guilt, meeting back Sehun’s eyes, “Do you mind if I cook dinner tonight?”

\---

Aunt Hye and Aunt Song were so accommodating and patient of me as I helped them cook for dinner. As much as possible, I tried to do it all alone, especially cooking his favorite beef steak. Back then, for his birthday, I always saved money for beef, just to make this dish for him. I just don’t know why when he is asked during interviews nowadays regarding his favorite food, he’ll answer them, _anything_. I became sulky and annoyed, hissing at him on the TV, _“You told me you love my Beef Steak the most.”_

Sehun suddenly interrupts himself in and sneaks his phone out to take me some pictures. “Documentation!”

I hiss at him, struggling to get the phone out of his grasp albeit the height differences. Aunt Hye and Aunt Song are just laughing at us, mutely.

“He will surely love this, Eunmi-ah…” he says, as we finally calmed down after the small battle.

I smile a bit, agreeing. “Tell him to come down for dinner.” I tried to snatch the phone but, he's quick to hide it.

\---

Everything is served on the dining table. I sigh in awe, feeling accomplished. I take off the apron on me and Aunt Hye volunteers to keep it. I settle myself on the seat close to his, on the right side of the table, clipping some strands of messy hair to tidy myself up. I am feeling kind of excited and antsy at the same time. I know I have to make up with him, like he really tried his best to win my graces these past few days although he is bust. But, who would not get sulky of what he did right? I was emotionally harassed.

Sehun comes in, all alone, pouting at me. I know what he’s about to announce but, I allow him to say it.

“He’s not coming. He just said he wants coffee.” He lets out a sad sigh, “And yeah, he’s pretty busy. Today’s the deadline for his new clothing designs.”

I pursed my lip, huffing through my nose. I survey my eyes to look at the rest, and they are feeling sorry for my effort.

So I thought, “I’ll take his dinner to him instead then.”

\---

Aunt Hye, Aunt Song and Sehun are tailing behind me as I anxiously carry the tray of our meal to Baekhyun’s small office. I mean it’s not literally a small office, but they’re just terming it like that since this just branch out when he needs to carry work to his house.

At the door, I am dilly-dallying whether I am really serious with this or not. I stare at the small group behind me, and they’re cheering me on to enter now.

I sigh loudly, feeling tensed. I handed the tray to Sehun for awhile to hold and courageously knocked on the door.

“Come in.” I hear Baekhyun say from the inside. And he sounded tired. Like, if I annoy him at this moment, surely, he’ll really throw a tantrum.

“Go, Go.” Sehun whispers in excitement, giving me the tray now. He opens the door for me. I am shaking my head at him, feeling remorseful, wanting to back out because of the anxiety but, they keep on ushering me to go inside.

Once I am inside, they shut the door closed at my face, before I could even plan to escape.

_Sighs_

“Just put it here and leave. “ he demands. I turn to him and see that he didn’t even tear his eyes off his Macbook to see who came in. He’s too immersed of his work, with his round glasses on, his beautiful hands typing fast on the keyboard. 

I am amazed as I survey the interior of his office. His design sketches are pinned on a cork board, there are design mannequins on a corner, a shelf of books behind him, some toy figurines kept in a glassed cabinet at a side, everything is themed gray and black. It emits this sophistic aura and also a character of Byun Baekhyun.

I walk to him slowly, placing the tray of the food on the side of his working table. I remain still, fidgeting my fingers. He still doesn’t stop to matter who I am or even say some gratitude.

I intentionally clear my throat to gather his attention and in a snap, he pauses from doing his work and I instantly feel an icy feeling over my spine when his intrusive eyes meet mine. It’s hard and demanding at first but, he slowly softens them after. I become a blushing mess, sheepishly avoiding his gaze by looking at the food on the tray, pushing it close to him.

“I-I b-brought y-your dinner.” I stutter, the coiling knot of nervousness blocking my throat.

He doesn’t say anything. I flutter my eyes back at him and still, he’s trying to thaw me under his piercing stare. 

“Y-You eat now before it gets cold.”

He sighs through his nose, the amusement never leaves his face as he props an elbow and rests his cheek against his palm, comfortably observing me. My hands are itched now to put a big X on his face.

I let out a tired sigh, “How long are you going to stare at me? Don’t disrespect the food, Baekhyun.”

He chuckles, and hearing his voice this close for the first time of today, makes my insides squirm with all the butterflies.

 

“Did you make that?”

I nod, measly.

“Come…” he demands in a gentle way, spreading his arms open to welcome me.

I didn’t notice that I am pouting already as I shyly walk close to him and allow him to embrace me. He smooshed his face in my stomach, and mumbles, “Are you still mad?”

“W-Will I make your dinner if I am?” I hesitantly retort.

He laughs softly, and I feel a bit ticklish. He finally moves his face away from my tummy, his other hand now on his laptop, moving the click arrow here and there in his project plan. I see his clothing designs boasting elegance on the screen and I can’t help but gape at it in amazement.

He remains an arm wrapped around me, coaxing me close to him. He rest his temples against my tummy, now explaining the reason of his busyness.

“I am excited to release these soon my love. That’s why these past few days, I can’t fully concentrate to make-up with you.” He says.

“I know…” I tell him in a soft tone, “But, don’t forget to eat proper foods. Don’t drink too much coffee or you’ll experience heartburns again.” Well, the Baekhyun in my past loves coffee. And he tends to have heartburns before.

He looks up at me and smiles widely. “Okay, my love… but, both of my hands are busy now…” and his smile turns mischievous, “Can you give me a helping hand and feed me?”

_As expected._

I low-key rolled my eyes for his request but, bashfully follows as I take some spoonful of rice and a meat, and serves it to his mouth. He opens his mouth wide gleefully and munches them, his eyes glittering in delight. He swallows them in and sighs loudly in satisfaction. “My wife’s beef steak is really the best! I miss this.”

“Tsk. Liar…” I try to act sulky but, the happy smile on my face says the other instead.

He now hugs me more tighter, burying his face on my tummy. “Thank you my love…”

Carried away by the circumstance, I absentmindedly pat the back of his hair gently.

I am happy, he finished his dinner well, able to finished his work on time. We slept together that night and he’s hugging me like the usual times.

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just a fluffy Baekhyun update. /sighs in love/ i want a baekhyun too. HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Aww im sad... I want a feedback for this story. Whether i must continue this or not. Like drive me to continue this huhuhu


	11. CHAPTER XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff Toy Thief

**Chapter XI : Stuff-Toy Thief**

\---

_Alert : New Character_

\---

  
I anticipated this day for so long. Throughout the catastrophic busyness, my brain was entirely bewitched by the thoughts of inserting my ATM card into the machine proudly and I see multiple digits on the screen, rewarding me for a job well done. 

 _Sighs_ , salary day. One day millionaire, the next day you’re an instant pauper. 

My seniors and I are looking all excited, as we leave the hospital premises. Probably they’re planning to spend the rest of the day with a drinking celebration. I want to join them, to at least try how heavy liquors taste but, I love my liver so much that I opted to pass. 

They still find Sehun suspicious though as soon as they see the handsome guy, waiting now for me at the entrance, his black Audi boasting behind him. 

“Hey, your friend is already waiting.” My senior elbows my side. 

“Why not invite him? Maybe he’ll agree only if he comes with you.” My other senior hoots, and they all start to tease me again. 

I roll my eyes, smiling. “Seniors… how many times do I have to tell you he’s not my boyfriendㅡ” 

“But, your husband?” Senior chirps, grinning mischievously. 

I scrunch my face, drawling cutely to complain, “Senior…” and they laughed back at my reaction. 

After the small chitchat with my colleagues, I floundered merrily to Sehun and the handsome guy as expected is staring at me skeptically while calmly standing by next to his car, “Don’t tell me you want to roam around the town once again? I thought you reconciled with Baekhyun already?” 

Smiling like a Cheshire cat, I bat my eyelashes at him, pleading cutely, “Please?” 

He is about to retort to disagree but, I stop a hand in his face and tells him, “Just five minutes. I’ll treat you!” 

He draws his shoulders down and heaves. “Just five minutes okay.” 

“What’s wrong though? You’re someone Baekhyun trusted to be with me. I mean, we’re friends, right?” I try to enlighten him. But, are we friends though? 

He makes a face, and answers through his gritted teeth. “Isn’t it better if you spend these moments with Baekhyun instead?” 

I pout, bowing my head slightly. “But, I don’t want extravagant stuffs. I feel so poor whenever I am with him.” 

He tsks, shaking his head measly. “So where do you want to go now?” 

“I want to go to a bazaar.” My voice lilts in excitement. There’s this bazaar event happening around the town and there’s a week-long sale there to celebrate salary day. I just want to go there and see some good stuffs. 

Sehun huffs and warns me, “Let’s go. But, we need to get home first before Baekhyun does, okay?” He opens the door now and I gleefully nod to agree. 

But, five minutes? For a bazaar? Sorry, Baekhyun… you can choke me when I get home late. 

\--- 

The whole bazaar emits camaraderie. There are a lot of stalls around selling different items such as bags, shoes and etc. I just love that joyful feeling when you see all the cute stuffs around you, and they’re all cheap. I saw this cute pink sling bag and bought it in such a stealing price. I want to give this to my mom once I will have the time to visit our hometown. I also bought a black bull cap for my dad for he loves wearing this whenever he feels like going out for a walk. 

I hear Sehun complaining behind me though as we join the crowd of people, window shopping here and there for some good stuffs. I know this kid isn’t used with this kind of area. But, at least for once in his life, right? 

“Aren’t you finish? We’re already roaming this area for 30 minutes already! Hurry!” He hissed. And I kind of regret that I took him along with me. He is such an eye-catching handsome boy. Like, almost all the girls we meet along the way are swooning over his presence. I look like a PA here. 

“Just five more minutes and I willㅡ” I gasp in glee the moment my eyes catches the sight of the forty centimeters rilakkuma stuff toy, just sitting there for me to buy in a stuff toy stand. I barely hear Sehun calling my name as I make my way to the stall, willing to buy this cute stuff. But, as soon as my hand touches the toy, I didn’t expect that someone is also interested in it. Both of our hands are grabbing the stuff toy now in authority, not letting go adamantly. I feel instantly annoyed, eyeing now this person which I find surprisingly peculiar. 

He is a guy, I mean he is a beautiful man, wearing a fine office suit, and he has the same height with Sehun. His skin is sun-kissed and, it looks great on him. But, his eyes though. They are piercing, and it expresses too much emotions. They can thaw me, they can destroy me, I mean it’s spewing too much beauty that I partly admit he rendered me speechless. His lips are like usher’s. And now he’s towering my small presence, not letting the toy go like an adamant child in a gorgeous body of a mature man. 

“Mine.” He smirks. 

  
His voice is nice but, he doesn’t deserve this cute stuff. So I tugged the toy though failing to take it away. “Mine.” I demand. 

He sneers at me, “I had it first.” 

“No. I had it first. Just before your filthy hands touched this precious toy, it is mine already.” I retort, squinting my eyes at him in a menacing-kind of way. 

But, he sees me really fragile though as he chuckles, mocking my poor existence. “I will pay for this doll. I can even buy you.” 

My nose flares in annoyance. “Let it go. I will pay for this.” 

I know Sehun is already behind me and he’s saying all of these, “Stop it already” “Do not fight with strangers.” “Let’s go home, Baek’s already calling.” 

I won’t cower down to this arrogant stuff-toy thief. This is mine. I took it first. 

He shifts his gaze quick at Sehun, then peers them back on me. His gaze is already sending me this weird burning feeling in my chest but, I am too much concerned of my stuff toy to even mind him melting me. 

“I’ll give this to you.” He says. I am about to rejoice but, he suddenly adds, “But, you need to tell me your name.” 

“Oh dear no, don’t tell him.” Sehun whispers to my ear. “What if he’s a scammer?” 

“What if you’re a scammer?” I tell him back, repeating only what Sehun said. I raise my chin as high as I could, challenging him. 

He laughs shortly. “Do I look like one to you?” 

“Yeah!” I narrow my eyes at him but, he just keeps on laughing at my face and I have to admit he looks even more attractive when he’s smiling like this. I mean, If he’s not a stuff-toy thief, I would have entered his name in the ‘ _list-of-the-guys-I’d-like-to-marry_. I made this list before when I was so in love with Baekhyun during his Idol days. I had to distract myself, by having random crushes just to forget the fact that Baek’s already impossible for me. 

“You’re wearing an office suit and you like toys like this?” I eyed him, head to toe. 

“And you’re rather judgmental.” He sighs. And I feel kind of guilty for judging him but, I have to act like a bad girl now to protect myself. Finally, to my relief, he releases the stuff-toy and I quickly hugged the soft stuff close to me, owning it before he even plans to take it back again. 

But, I am flabbergasted when he suddenly hands the owner his card and tells her, gesturing his chin to the toy I’m squeezing tight. “I’ll pay for that.” 

I gasp, trying to take the lady’s attention. “No! I’ll pay for thisㅡ” _oops too late._ The owner already swiped his card to the cash register, looking fully smitten with his handsome presence. I hiss, looking at this guy now in disdain. 

“No! This is mine! I will pay you instead.” I bristle. 

He snickers, and I kind of jolt away from him when he ruffled my hair. “It’s nice to meet you. Take good care of my baby, okay?” he winks and turns around, waving a hand up to bid me goodbye. “See you around…” he sing-songs and disappears in the crowd. 

My jaw drops in incredulity while looking at his retreating back. I can’t believe such a fine man but, with an attitude of a toddler exists. Well, Baekhyun is like that too at times but, WHO IS HE? 

I turn around, still hanging in my thoughts though, to the bored Sehun behind me, who is apparently busy checking out some shades in the near stall. He wears one and boasts his beautiful face at me. “Finish fighting with that childish man?” 

  
I nod back, blushing bashfully. 

He tsks. “Good luck to us.” He shows his phone, almost close to my face that the screen’s backlights are hurting my rounded eyes. 

There’s  “ _50 missed calls – Byun Baekhyun_ ” flashing on the screen.  I gasp loudly. 

“Your husband will strangulate us both.” He hissed. 

And for that retort, I swallow so hard the forming knot of anxiety in my throat. 

\--- 

“Sir Baekhyun said, you need to see him right now in his office.” Aunt Hye reminds us in a sullen tone, the moment we enter Baekhyun’s mansion. My hands are cold and clammy, holding my stuff toy tight in my arms for support. I am nervous right now, so nervous that I am trying to hide my whole presence behind Sehun. Sehun on the other hand, doesn’t look affected though. He walks casually as we get near the door of Baekhyun’s office. 

Sehun is about to knock on the door but, I tug him in the arm, stopping him from behind and he whirls his face quick to me, an eyebrow raised. “What?” he hissed on a hushed voice. 

I swallow, shaking my head timidly. “Let’s just meet him tomorrow.” I tell him, also whispering. 

His face pulls into a frown, “Are you serious? I don’t want to be homeless tonight so get your mind straight and solve this problem.” 

I hiss at his retort. 

My shoulders sag in misery. Sehun knocks on the door but, there’s no respond. We both look at each other, blinking our eyes in confusion. 

“Maybe he’s busy.” I tap him in the arm, huffing out the stress. I am partly relieved of the thought that Baekhyun might not be serious about wanting us urgently in his office. 

Sehun rolls his eyes at me though, “Seriously, he’s angry at us. So, don’t expect him to just chirp ‘come in’ to us, like nothing happened.” 

I tap him hard on his back in annoyance and he yelps in pain but covers his mouth fast quick, keeping our hushed conversation serious. 

“What the hell?” he hissed. And out of the blue, Sehun pulls me by the arm, opens the door and throws me in like I am the sacrifice the beast needs for his dinner. I let out a short squeal for the abstruseness of what this sly Sehun just did. My feet is balancing to stand, still the stuff toy rested well in my hold.  And I shriek but faintly once again, the moment my eyes meet Baekhyun’s terrifying gaze. He is already staring, sitting tall on his office chair, propping an elbow on the armchair, his beautiful fingers massaging his temple problematically. He’s obviously gritting his teeth behind those caret lips, his jaw tensed in fury. His hair is in a stylish mess and he unbuttoned the first three buttons of his polo, revealing once again some skin of his chest, sleeves are rolled up, I see some of his veins protruding beautifully. 

I sheepishly try to avoid his gaze. I quickly hide my toy behind my back and gulp the lump in my throat, preparing myself for his verdict. 

Sehun comes next behind me and confidently points a finger to accuse me. “Ask your wife why I wasn’t able to answer your call.” 

I glare at him, feeling betrayed. “You traitor.” I mouthed. 

“Eyes here.” Baekhyun demands in a cold tone and on a qui vive I obliged, turning back to him but, is setting my eyes instead on the bookshelf behind him. 

But, why should I feel appalled of coming home late? Like it’s just eight in the evening and I have all the right to enjoy my payday! He doesn’t have the actual right to control me! 

His piercing gaze sips into my soul, and I feel an icy shudder enshrouding behind my spine. 

He looks so terrifyingly handsome but, I hate it when he’s just staring at me, trying to demean me through that alone and it just automatically makes me weak and emotional. His gaze makes me feel like I really did a wrong thing and it’s frustrating! I’m starting to feel like I am about to fall in a brim. 

“Hey, speak up.” Sehun elbows me at the sides. I want to hiss at this guy for being such a traitor. He’s giving me all the burden. 

I purse my lips, low-key pouting, stuttering as I speak. “I-It’s m-my payday… I just want to go and see the bazaar.” 

Baekhyun sighs, tremendously. “Didn’t I tell you to give me a heads up if you have unnecessary plans?” 

“I-I…” I stymied. “I did tell Sehun.” 

“Hey, but you did not tell me exactly to tell Baekhyun.” Sehun the traitor, reasons. 

“A-And I d-don’t have a phone to contact you. How am I supposed to tell you if I want to go somewhere?” I ramble on to Baekhyun, ignoring this cunning Sehun. 

I don’t know why I feel so belittled under his intrusive gaze. Like, from that alone, he can manipulate me already. 

I didn’t notice that my eyes are already glistening with tears and they just start to fall down to my cheeks. My breath hitches and finally burst out. “Why am I even explaining myself to you!” and I cry like a helpless baby after. 

I know Sehun turned panicky at my side as I hear him say to Baekhyun, probably shaking his head in dismay. “You made her cry again.” 

Baekhyun clucks his tongue in annoyance. “Sehun, get out.” 

The latter just shrugs his shoulders up to agree and simply leaves the room. 

“Come…” Baekhyun’s voice becomes gentle now, coaxing me to go near him. I bashfully walk towards him, now showing him the toy I kept in my back as I hug it close to me while wiping these awful tears away. Why am I acting like a crybaby in front of him though? 

He nestles his hands on the side of my waist, guiding me to sit on his lap, sideways. 

“Why are you doing this?” I frankly ask him though still hiccupping tears, ignoring the fact that I am seated once again on his lap. He snakes an arm around me securely, drawing me close to him. 

“If you want to go to a bazaar, you should have told me. “ he soothes. 

“But, if we go together, you will just…” I hesitate. I can feel his eyes the entire time on me and I feel embarrassed for being weak like this in front of him, for the nth time. 

“Tell me, my love…” he coos. 

“I feel so small when I am around you, especially at times when you want to please me with all of your richness.” I hedge. 

“You know me, I always want to give you everything that you wantㅡ” 

“What if I tell you I want to go back to the time when you don’t know me at all, I am just a nurse and you are the boss of your own company, and we have already forgotten each other?” I cut him, straightforwardly. 

He looks astounded, lost in his own pool of thoughts. 

And my heart slowly softens when he leans his temple on my shoulder weakly and nuzzles his nose to my skin. “I… I can’t imagine that, my love… please don’t leave me.” 

I have the upper-hand now to tell him that it was him who left me in the first place but, why does it hurt to hear him say this? I’ve longed for him to say these words before. Now that I am hearing it, why does it make me feel of not wanting to let go? 

I rest the side of my face on top of his head, allowing him to snuggle me more. 

“Y-You bought this stuff toy?” he suddenly asks and I turned nervy all of a sudden for the change of topic. If I tell him it was bought by that stuff-toy thief, he might get mad again. I don’t want to pour more gas on a diminishing flame. 

“Y-Yeah.” 

“You want something to cuddle to sleep?” and the way he asked me sounds so pure, like he is sulking. 

A smile escapes from my lips, as I say, “You always hug me though to sleep.” And I feel him smiling too, against my skin. 

“I will buy you a phone tomorrow, so you can tell me anything that you want. “ he chimes our hanging conversation back in. 

“I’ll always annoy you. I’ll spam your inbox!” I chided. 

“Spam me, annoy me, as long as you don’t leave me, okay?” he says and that pricks a sullen nerve in my heart. 

I want to ask more, his family and friends… where are they? 

But, if I pry more about them, maybe it’ll make him morose. 

I don’t know why I suddenly feel sorry and remorseful for disappointing Baekhyun. There’s like a small voice inside my head, telling me to hold a sense of responsibility, that I have to protect him. 

“My love, as much as I want to cuddle you forever, Daddy’s going to finish his work first, okay?” I can hear him grinning when he said that. And my ears turn scalded, for hearing him say this _Daddy_ thing again. 

“Why do you keep on calling yourself Daddy? Should I call myself now Mommy or what?” I feel instantly dizzy, moving away to see his face and he’s grinning elvishly at me. “Wait, are we even a thing a now? What are we?” 

“Husband and wife.” He says, matter-of-factly. 

“You know what Baekhyun, I am so confused. I don’t even know what to feel now.” I tell him, massaging my temple. This is becoming complicated. He frightens me, he makes me feel butterflies then, confuses me. 

He gives me a look like, ‘Get Real, I know you want this.’ And just all of a sudden, he grabs the sides of my face, closer to him, too close for a kiss. Both of my hands landed on his shoulders. My eyes turn wider this time, my lips are gaping for the abruptness. Our breaths our mingling, my heart is beating like a thudding drumroll. 

Quickly, he says, “Let’s just kiss.” And I lost it. 

He kisses me tenderly, then slowly he begins to motion it, the touch of his lips lingers soft flames that by the time he retreats a breath way, smiling at me in bliss, my lips felt like they’re swelling. The feel of his kiss remains and my face is becoming warm and flushing, I couldn’t even feel it! 

My lips are parted in disbelief, the kiss rendered me speechless. 

He kisses me once again but on the side of my lips. He rests his forehead against mine and chuckles softly, “That’s my punishment… or maybe my reward.” 

I suck in my breath as realizations start to shower my dizzy brain. “I-I g-gotta go!” I stutter and hustle out clumsily. My heart won’t stop beating against my ribcage. I shut the door close and rest my back against it, sprawling weakly down on my knees. 

I touch my lips, and I smile, almost breathless. 

Wait. I forgot my stuff toy inside. 

\--- 

I want to drown my face to the water just to relieve this scalded face. I’ve washed my face for how many times but, still it remains in scarlet. My heart won’t slow down the tachycardia. I breathe in and out slowly, to calm my nerves down, facing the bathroom mirror absentmindedly. I already changed to my pajamas, preparing myself to sleep. 

And the thought of sleeping with him again heightens the warm fuzzies surrounding my palpitating heart. I literally look like a horde of people slapped my face for how many times. 

Once again, I touch my lips, my thoughts rewind the feeling of his caret lips, like a light brush of a feather, like a mouth-watering Ferrero. 

I know, this is not our first, we kissed when we agreed to become boyfriend-and-girlfriend, my birthday, his birthday, some ordinary and special days, during our breakup, and one morning when I have to appease him to grant my wanting. 

But, every time, it always feels surreal, juvenile. 

My heart leaps a thousand folds of anxiety when I suddenly hear the sound of the door of his room opened then closed, hinting that Baekhyun’s already inside, maybe wanting to sleep. 

I hear his voice, calling me, though faintly from here. “My love…” 

I swallow. I am not ready to face him. Good thing, I accidentally slipped in a surgical mask in my pouch. I wear the thing to cover my blushing cheeks, huffing out a good luck to myself. 

When I emerge from the bathroom, I see him now on the bed in his comfy clothes, his back against the headboard slat, a hand rested on the back of his nape comfortably, hugging my Rilakkuma stuff toy in his arm, while watching a random action film in his TV. 

Upon hearing the bathroom door closed, he quickly shifts his gaze on me, turns off the TV, and furrows his eyebrows in, wondering obviously why I am wearing a surgical mask. 

I fake a cough. “I-I have colds.” 

He sits up straight in alarm, peeling his back away from the headboard, his hands landing on my stuff toy while narrowing his eyes at me skeptically. 

“Seriously. I am a nurse I can treat myself. Allow me to sleep in other rooms. I don’t want to infect you.” I say, low-key avoiding his intrusive gaze. 

I hear him chuckle though, probably not buying my reasons. Now, my blushing just turn even severe. 

“Don’t worry, I take vitamins. Come here, I’ll take care of you.” He muses. 

“No, I am serious Baekhyun. Just…” I internally panic, roaming my eyes here and there to search for a place to sleep on. I see the couch at the side and I quickly stride to it, settling myself. “I’ll sleep here.” 

He sighs a throaty laugh. “Please, look at you, you look  like a strawberry.” And his toothy smile remains. 

I pout freely, since I have a mask on. But, I still find him really mind-boggling when he chides to tease, “Stop pouting my love… the more you act cute, the more that I won’t allow you to stay away from me.” 

I hissed through my breath, staring at him indifferently. 

He gestures his chin, like ‘come now’ and I surrender, walking to him now bashfully. Once again, he wraps his arms around my waist and ushers me to sit on his lap sideways. I take my stuff-toy from him and cuddles it in my arms. His eyes are glittering sparkles at me and they’re thawing me. 

He gently removes the mask down, revealing my crimson face. My pupils quivers, terribly abashed. 

He smiles, finding my embarrassing face amusing. “My strawberry…” he holds my cheeks but, I quickly snap away, becoming sensitive of the endearing closeness. 

He laughs shortly. “What’s wrong?” 

“I-I…” I purse my lips and sighs. “I told you I am infected.” 

He draws me closer to his embrace, snuggling me like a stuff toy. He lets out a shaky sigh. 

We let the silence enshroud us, not filling the void. 

“Baekhyun…” I initiate. He hums to reply and I continue, “If by chance we didn’t meet in the hospital… Did it even cross your mind to search for me?” 

 _Silence_ … I am almost hurt by it. 

Yet relief fills me as he then answers, “No… it’s not by chance my love…” he pauses, breathing in my scent. “I’ve been hopping from one hospital to another, hoping to find you there. I know you’ll be a nurse. That’s why I’ve been targeting hospitals for my charity.” 

“So…” carried by the circumstance, I surround my arms around him, closing the distance more. “You were really searching for me.” 

“Of course…” I can feel his lips trailing butterfly kisses against my skin. “My love…” 

But, a pang of jealousy hits my nerves all of a sudden. I move away from him, staring at him suspiciously. He stares at me in disbelief, his facial expression is loud enough, wondering what’s wrong. 

I flare my nose. “Then why are you dating other girls? That Laura White? Who is she to you?” 

He takes my question seriously, allowing his pool of thoughts to decipher. 

“Are you jealous?” he deadpans. 

I scoff, “Excuse me, I am just asking.” 

His lips quirk up mischievously. He is staring again and I hate it when I am the first one to avoid the intensity of the eye contact. 

I shriek when he suddenly carries me in a bridal style and lands my small body on the space he allowed me to be on the bed. He dives himself comfortably next to me, trapping me in his embrace, his face smooshed against the crook of my neck. I become totally conscious of my breathing and my heart going wild against my ribcage. 

“I have dated girls but, I didn’t take them seriously.” He answers now my question and the vibration of his voice is rather ticklish. 

I roll my eyes at him, “So you really tried to forget me?” 

He hums, “I tried. But, I still want you. I see you everywhere, in everything that reminds me of you.” 

I tsk, trying to sound like I don’t believe him but, I am internally squealing for the buttery words he’s telling me now. 

“Why? You dated that Kyungsoo too.” He says dejectedly. 

“Yeah, I want to forget about you too. When you first saw me in the hospital and you just ignored me. Then, you suddenly asked them, our director, to remove me from PICU? I really felt mad, you know. “ I tell him now honestly. 

“It’s because you’re acting hard to get.” He retort, chuckling. 

“No! Excuse me! You’re not the last man on earth.” I rebuked. 

“But to me, you’re the first and last woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.” I hear him smile. 

“Why are you so cheesy?” his smile is infecting me already. “Is this what the Idol life did to you?” 

He laughs. “Yeah, now’s the right time to put it into good use.” 

“So, that was all a bluff?” 

“No. I love my fans. I mean it when I tell them I Love You, you know. But, I love you the most and I just want to make you feel my undying love for you.” And he’s laughing so cutely. Maybe, if he didn't laugh, I might have cried.

“Baekhyun, I know you are this cheesy. But, stop it. You’re trying so hard to woo your way to my heart.” 

“But, it’s effective. Your words are _trying so hard_ to put a barrier against me but, your body says the other. “ I can feel him smirking. 

My senses are becoming even more sensitive to him. I am wincing against his embrace. “You really love seeing me suffer, don’t you?” 

“Suffering from my love, yes…” and he menacingly moves his face closer to mine, angles but, I turn panicky, reminded of the kiss, as I take a pillow quick from my side and smoosh it against his face, making him stumble away to the side. I hear a muffled  _oomph_ from him. I take another pillow to hide myself, hiding my strawberry face. 

He recovers, throwing the pillow away from his face and he’s laughing so hard. My insides turn mushy and in love. I love hearing him laugh and I didn’t fully notice that I am low-key laughing too. 

“Okay, I am sorry.” He says, still chuckling. I peek behind the pillow, and I see his anticipating eyes, he’s smiling so brightly at me that I have to blink the sparkles away he’s spewing around.

He gently removes the pillow from my embrace and wraps his arms around me again. I rest the side of my face on his chest, nestling close to him, feeling the beat of his heart. 

He sighs in great relief. “I really miss you, baby love.” 

_Baby love…_

There’s a longing pain lingering in my heart. It’s like… I just fully realized that I missed him so much. 

Am I falling in love again? 

I pretend that I doze off to sleep already, leaving him hanging. And he just instantly make my heart melt when he kissed me lightly on my head.

\---

_A/N : gosh this took me like three days I guess. Like supposed to be, I have to cut it short but i always end up cutting it like this. They're in the bed and all "just-sleepin" hahahaha. I mean i just want to insert the new character._

_And yes, this is a makeupbreakup-au too. So expect me to insert nonsensical arguements then they'll suddenly just makeup, like that. It's what couples do right? Hahahaha._

_Thank you for reading_


	12. CHAPTER XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE X, BOOM AND PREGNANCY

**Chapter XII : The X, Boom and pregnancy**

\---

  
"Suzy's pregnant." My senior announces the ice-breaker for our exhausted soul, right after checking her phone and she earns everyone's happy _oh-my-gosh and really._ My colleagues start to horde around her and I join the group too because why not? This is good news! Finally our friend, Suzy, is pregnant. Duty's over and everything's endorsed to the next shift. We're here in the staff lounge, changing to our outdoor uniforms, preparing to go home. Probably, Sehun's already down, waiting. 

 

"But, that's just fast." One of my senior, stymies, trying to gather her thoughts all together, "I mean, they just got married like a month ago."

 

A colleague interrupts, plastering a mischievous grin on her face. "Girl, don't be so out-of-this world! Like everybody knows when a girl and boy, in love, and stays together in one room, the night is shivering, the aura is romantic..." she pauses, building the anticipation. I subconsciously wet my dry lips, my heart pounding suddenly fast as I wait, almost not blinking. She claps her hands and shouts, making me jolt out of the trance "BOOM! SEX! PREGNANCY!"

 

I swallow so hard for the conclusion. Like, hello? Baekhyun and I are staying in one room too. I don't know if we're in love though because, I think we're in the make-up stage still... but... really? Will we engaged to that soon?

 

I suddenly blushed and one of my colleagues noticed me. "Hey, Why are you so red?" 

 

The other gasps, like ' _oh-wait-a-minute_ ' "Are you perhaps... pregnant too?"

 

And their massive attention instantly shifts to me. I become anxious of the spotlight, denying to the fullest. "Hey.. Hey... hold up. I'm notㅡ"

 

"But, that guy who's always picking you up! He always tells us, you're the wife of his boss?" that question suddenly hovers in the air, all eyes on me, intriguing me. 

 

"Is he a mafia!" I hear someone gasps.

 

"A Company leader?" Correct but, I won't confirm that. I'll let their brains boggle around because I am not Baekhyun's wife or anything as of now and we're still trying to stitch back our parted paths together. 

 

I feign a laugh. "You guys. Don't believe that guy. He's just bluffing." I turn to my locker, to take my things and at the same time, to hide the lies in my eyes. 

 

"Time to go." I chirp back at them. 

 

"But really... you agreed to work for that company? Which company?" 

 

I sigh loudly. "I need to work for that company so that they won't kick me out of PICU." 

 

They all look at me glumly, probably feeling sorry for my overworking _. I am feeling sorry for them too for making them think I am overworking._  Before they could even harassed me once again with never ending queries, I start to march away to the door and bid goodbye.

 

But, seriously, my mind is still befuddled with the thoughts of sex, boom and pregnancy

 

\---

 

"Sehun..."

 

The latter hums nonchalantly, as he drives us back to the mansion.

 

"Do you have a g-girlfriendㅡ"

 

My heart freezes in panic when he abruptly halts the car, the screeching sound of the tires echoes faintly inside and this sly Sehun faces me, terribly taken aback. 

 

"Hey! Are you falling in love with me?" he queries, dramatically covering his round mouth. 

 

Instead of hitting him, _which I noticed that I am quite physical to him nowadays,_ I snarl irritation. I mean, if I am being over-friendly, that's just my way to express our kindred bonding.

 

"Over your dead gorgeous body." I spat, rolling my eyes and he sighs in great relief comically.

 

He starts to drive again and chimes the conversation back in, "I don't have a girlfriend, now..." he trails. "But, I've been in a relationship before." He furrows his eyebrows in curiosity, looking at me in the rear mirror. "Why'd you ask though?"

 

I start to fidget, hesitating but, I still try to ask. "When you stay in one bedroom with your girl... I mean, did it even cross your mind to do _it_ with her?"

 

He guffaws out loud and it irks me so much I just want to pull his gut out.

 

"What, _it_?" he's cachinnating still. 

 

I sulk in my corner, crossing my arms while eyeing him in disdain. "Why did I even ask you?" 

 

He sees me a laughing stock for quite a couple of minutes until he recovers and answers now _normally_ , "Of course. It's there. That idea in our brain. It's just sitting there, waiting for signs of approval from the other party. I mean who wouldn't want to do _it?_ "

 

I raise my hand shyly like I am in Teacher Sehun's class. "I am."

 

He suppressed his upcoming laughter, _pfft_ , "I really doubt it. You two must have done _it_ already."

 

I make a foul face at his nasty retort, my blood messing my face into crimson. "Sehun, you're disgusting." I groan inwardly. "Why am I even having this kind of conversation with you?"

 

"Why? Do you think Baekhyun is planning to do _it_ with you?" he asks, finally getting the point of this conversation. But, first of all, what's the point?

 

I clear my throat, looking out the window, wary to answer, "I don't know. But, do you think he's..." I hedge.

 

I see him in the rear mirror, nodding for a definite YES. "Absolutely. But, I think he just don't want to rush you."

 

The thought of Baekhyun wanting to do it with me though... that's just makes me manifest a queer feeling in the chest.

 

The insecure me dominates my poor soul, a prick of jealousy kicks in as I ask, "He dated other girls right?" Sehun nods. "So, do you think he already did _it..._ "

 

Sehun shortly laughs. "Ask him. But, I don't think Baekhyun is able to handle the abstinence just because he's still holding on the hope of finding you. I believe, in the long run of his career, he kind of learned to forget you and did _that_."

 

I suck in a shaky breath as hurt washes over me. "Really?"

 

He shrugs "I hope my thoughts are wrong though."

 

I pout to myself, and peek down on the reflection of my face in my phone. He bought me already a phone, granting his promises. And I look so ugly. I mean, haggard, toxic.

 

Baekhyun will not dare do it with me. I'm not like her pretty Laura Whites. 

 

\---

 

These days, Baekhyun's sort of, _no_... he _really_ is busy. He's always in his phone, in his office, on papers, always mad about delayed production dates, factory defects, shipping problems, and he had tons of coffee that I wish was water instead. 

 

He's coming home, yes. He'll just check me in the room, to see if I am still here. He'll just say some _Hi's and Hello's, how's my wife,_ gives me a chaste kiss on the forehead to thaw my heart a bit but, will still hurry a run to his small office to finish his work.

 

In the wee hours of the night, I'll wake up to the sound of his exhausted sigh, he'll wrap himself like a burrito to me then dozes off to sleep immediately. I feel bad for him. He really is working hard and like, I want to alleviate his worries away. 

 

I should be a good wife to him.

 

But, really wife? Am I really his wife?

 

\---

 

It's my off, and usually, I wake up until the time my brain already perceives my hours of sleep acceptable. But today, I just want to wake up, well, to surprise someone. 

 

It's really a worrying bother to rise up at three am and see that you're still alone. I look at the empty side of the bed, where Baekhyun should be sleeping and absentmindedly, pout. I groan in dismay, palming my face to fight the sleep. "You've got to make some breakfast."

 

I make my way out to the kitchen, the outside lights are all dimmed. Probably all of the people here are still asleep. The kitchen's all mine now to use. 

 

I open the fridge for some eggs and condiments, prepared the pans and everything necessary. I'll make some sunny-side-up for him, fry some hotdogs and a rice. 

 

Hmm, might as well add some strawberry milk. Milk has melatonin. Strawberry is the source of his happiness. 

 

While going through my rough-and-tumble kind of way cooking, all my senses felt like they were electrocuted when a small husky voice from behind startles me, "What are you doing?"

 

I swivel around to face him, and I see an exhausted sleepy Baekhyun with his round glasses on, in his most comfortable clothes, shirt and pajamas, standing there near the ref while looking at me with scrutiny.

_(Sorry if the pics in diff attire. I just want a soft pic of baek with glasses.)_

  
I almost want to expand myself, to hide the cooking mess behind me with my small body. I lock some hair to the side of my ear, smiling awkwardly, and sheepishly setting my eyes elsewhere. "I... I want some food."

 

He scoffs through his nose. "Such a hungry baby are you?" and smirks when I blushed back. "Why..." he walks now to me, and peeks over my shoulder to see the mess I am doing behind. "your food stocks are finished?"

 

_So, that fridge filled with all the sweets is for me?_

 

I am about to open my mouth to answer but then, he pushes me gently to the side, grabbing the spatula in my hand. "The hotdogs will burn soon." And now he's taking over the duty of cooking.

 

I watch him closely almost adoring, and pulls my face into a frown. "You sure can do it? You don't even know how to boil an egg before."

 

He laughs probably at the memory, and shows me some pan tricks to boast, like tossing the hotdog in the air for a couple of times, and he earns an amazed " _Ooh_ " from me in which he replies with a proud nod of acknowledgment. 

 

"It's three am, why are you awake?" he asks to fill the upcoming awkwardness. 

 

I narrow my eyes at him and echo the question back "Why are you _still_ awake?" 

 

My heart swells sadly when I hear him sigh tremendously. "Too much work in the company, my love." He winks at me to lighten up a bit. "For our future."

 

"I don't care about our future. I am worried about your health." The nagging nurse spirit possessed my body all of a sudden, "You stay awake very late. You drink too much coffee. You don't eat properly. And you always stressed yourself. Do you think there's a future waiting for you if you're slowly exhausting your body in the presentㅡ"

 

He lands a quick kiss on the creases of my frowning forehead that made me gasp and quiet in the middle of my rant. My face feels like it's scorching flames as I set my eyes at him in a daze. He gives me that affectionate gaze, his delicate fingers clip some bang of hair to the side of my ear and speaks in a velvety tone. "You're not my mom. You're my wife."

 

I can't even find the right words how to tell him I am not his wife or his anything. I just hate it when my senses speaks more than my mouth.

 

He chuckles at my messy face though, "You really look like a strawberry my love."

 

His laughter brings joy to my heart to be honest but, I pretend that I dislike him for now, for making fun of me. I move aside, pouting, and try to busy myself with the strawberry milk I am planning to give him. 

 

I can feel his eyes are still on me. And he's irritating me with that again. Like, he just stops, stares, and smiles. 

 

"I see, you still love strawberry " he says. 

 

I shrug, as I dice the red fruit and toss it in the milk. "Yeah. But, this is for you."

 

I hear him hum in amusement. "For me?"

 

"Hmm, milk to make you sleep well and strawberry to make you happyㅡ"

 

I didn't feel him move close to me, it's just that everything he does is abrupt. I am surprised when he just embraced me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder and grazes the tip of his nose to the side of my face. He lays a light kiss against the apple of my cheek and gently coos, his voice so soft it's giving me butterflies, "How do I live without you now?" he cuddles me tighter this time, the longing feeling so evident that even I, miss the gesture. "I need you every second of my life, Baby Love..."

 

I keep my mum, allowing him to bask me in his embrace. 

 

"I heard from Sehun, you asked him about my sex lifeㅡ "

 

My gut coils nervously, my brain stirs with ' _traitor Sehun' 'Boom' 'Sex' and 'Pregnancy'_ all of a sudden and if it's not because of the smell of the burning hotdog...

 

"Baekhyun, we will set the house on fire!" I jump away from him to the pan, turning the stove off. I sulk when I see the hotdogs all charcoaled and ugly. 

 

"Now what will you eat?" I stare at him blankly and I literally feel the goosebumps specking slowly all over my body, when I see him prop an elbow on the counter table, his palm against the side of his face, he's wetting his lips, while his eyes are glittering like a hungry beast on me from head to toe.

 

I quickly grasp the handle of the pan, ignoring the fact that my face feels like a boiling kettle. "This will fly to your faceㅡ"

 

He hold a hand in the air in surrender, retreating from the counter, now laughing boisterously, "No, no..." he's holding his tummy to support his laughing. "I-I'm sorry but... y-you're really cute..." 

 

I sulk, looking away, bloating my cheeks into a pout. 

 

"Come here my love, I won't eat you." He coaxes. 

 

I hiss, still not giving in, crossing my arms against my chest.

 

"I am a virgin. If that's the fact that you want to hear." He grins. 

 

I flutter my eyes back at him, skeptically "You're joking?"

 

He nods. "My wife deserves my virginity." And he winks.

 

"Byun Baekhyun..." I drawl a cry of complaint, dropping my hands to the side stubbornly and he hushes me, still laughing. He comes closer to wrap me in his arms. 

 

"We'll enjoy some cereals instead okay? Then we'll go back to sleep." He soothes, patting my hair gently. I nod jovially back, though the side of my face is smooshed against his chest.

 

"Thank you for the strawberry milk..." he coos.

 

I snake my arms around him too, loving the moment. 

 

He's a virgin.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun had only two hours of sleep. He needs to tidy up for work at 9 am. While I busy myself with cleaning some stuffs, particularly dusting the bed side tables, in my comfy clothes, hair tied up with a scrunchy, my heart suddenly squeezes an upcoming terror when I hear him laughing out loud in the walk-in closet. 

 

Uh-Oh.

 

I trot quickly to him, dramatically opening the door wide open and I almost breathe in the whole air around the moment I catch the sight of him, grinning triumphantly, having the time of his life for finding my precious photo-card album of his faces when he was still an idol. 

 

I was thankful for the goons before for bringing that limited edition collectible in the luggage. But now, I have to take the gratitude back and should have buried this in the depths of despair before because, I don't want to let Baekhyun know now that I am his fan, after all the befuddling hysteria he did to me!

 

"No!" I jump at him to get that album back but, his instinct is quick enough to raise it in the air, mocking my small height. 

 

"Wow..." he sighs in mischief, his eyes smiling at me, the amusement on his face remains.

 

"Give them back!" I tell him, while jumping as high as I could to take it from his grasp. 

 

"I am really happy and flattered that you are a fan of me, my love. Am I granting your wishes now? Hashtag Marry my Bias?" he teases, still ignoring my small battle against his height. 

 

He is slowly walking out of the room and I am following around him like a bunny, still determined to get it away. I almost can't feel my face, I think I'm going to term my face a blushing machine for always ruining my standoffishness against Baekhyun. 

 

We become unconscious of our surroundings that the moment I bounced once more for the item, my body clashes against him and Baekhyun just accidentally stumbles down back first on the bed with me, on top of him. 

 

We stare at each other in a suspended animation, just allowing the silence to fill the void. 

 

Uh-Oh

 

"Do you want to take my virginity now?" but, Baekhyun saying that to snap me out of the daze with a victorious smirk on his face, just instantly made me dizzy mad, that I just give him a furious head-butt. He yelps in pain. I know that hurts, because I see it swelling red now. Quickly, I peel off myself from him, taking the album and marches a safe distance away, just in case he's planning to take a revenge while he's still scowling and nursing the pain I caused him.

 

"S-Sorry..." I try to defend myself, holding the precious album close to me. "B-But, i-it's wrong to t-take something that's not yours!"

 

He rise up, petting his swelling forehead and I fret to see the anger glinting in his eyes. 

 

I swallow so hard. 

 

He quickly transforms, back to the Bad Baekhyun who harassed me in front of Laura White.

(Again, i just want a glaring baekhyun in a suit. Huhuhu)

  
"Come..." he gestures his point finger at me, ordering, still piercing my weak soul with his brooding gaze. 

 

I timidly shake my head. "N-No... Baek, it's your fault."

 

"But, you have to head-butt me? Really?" he reproached.

 

I winced. "It's because you said about virginity again..." I stymie, getting flustered. "I-I don't want to."

 

He quirk an eyebrow up, obviously irritated, "Come now, while I'm being nice."

 

"No! You're not being nice!" I retort, trying to fit myself in a corner. 

 

He's gritting his teeth in dismay, his eyes are too heavy with anger. "So, you want to test my patience, huh?"

 

I cower down, fidgeting my scared fingers in the album. 

 

"You're grounded." He commands. 

 

"What?" I didn't able to decipher what he said well. I stare at him in a trance. 

 

"You're grounded and that's an order." He takes out his phone and calls someone, "I want your group to guard the front door of my room now and don't let my wife get out without my permission." He smirks when he sees the worry on my face. "Even if she tells you she has to go to work or wherever, got it?" that person might have agreed, so he ends the call right away. 

 

He stands tall, and I have to hold my breath for a second when he walks towards me. He towers my small presence, his eyes shooting daggers in me. 

 

"Behave." His voice is filled with stubbornness. 

 

He left the room and I am still in disbelief of what exactly happened.

 

\---

 

"Sehun! What's wrong with your boss!? I don't understand why he orders everyone here to ground me!" I vent my trapped feelings to Sehun who's laughing raucously on the line. Good thing Baekhyun didn't take this phone from me. Or else, it's me and the walls and the sadness. 

 

He literally sticks to what he says. The mafias are outside the room now and they're still terrifying. I tried to brave a lot of excuses, like I just want to eat, just want to go to Sehun but, they are scary austere, that I just opted to curl myself into a ball on the bed instead, fretting. 

 

" _Why would you ask me? Probably because he looks like a flower-horn now._ " And he's still cackling. Maybe he already saw Baekhyun with the evidence of my delinquency. I grimaced for what I just did. I palmed my face, suddenly remembering my past Baekhyun. 

 

You can pinch him, punch him, in everywhere on his body, but, not in anywhere on his face. Especially in the head. He still sticks on that belief, that if you keep on hitting someone on the head, he will stop growing. I hit him once in the head, back when I was still clueless of this belief of him and he literally hated me for like a week-long. 

 

Baekhyun's height for me is acceptable, since he's taller than me. But, he has height differences with Sehun. But, for me he still stands tall from the rest because of his powerful, rich aura. 

 

But, I don't get it. A 29 year old Baekhyun is being a milksop over some petty stuffs like this?

 

Who am I to judge him though? He still feels hurt. I don't have the right to belittle someone's insecurities. Maybe for me it's nothing but to him, it really broke his heart. 

 

Sehun on the line is still laughing though but, I answer him, "Do you have any idea what time he'll be back home?"

 

\---

 

I am waiting for him like forever. My skin's feeling numb because of the cold, but I try to warm myself under the thousand sheets of the comforter. I watched random movies, eat some junks he stored for me in the mini ref, just to fight the sleep and wait for him. 

 

It's already past midnight, and I almost slept. Yet, my heart almost fell in the loop when the door suddenly opens and I braced myself. I mentally winced when I see an angry Baekhyun still, emerging. His gaze remains heavy with fury but, his overall physique still screams exhaustion. He locks the door close loudly that made me yelp faintly back for the abstruseness. I swallow the lump in my throat as he tries to hold me captive in his terrifying gaze. He looses his necktie harshly, and throws it to the floor, takes his suit jacket off and tugs the few buttons of his inner polo open. He's menacingly coming closer to the bed and he looks like he will eat me whole anytime now. 

 

I hid myself underneath this sheet, regretting on the clothe that I planned to wear to appease him. 

 

I prepare myself to shout, just in case he'll jump at me right now and do whatever he wants to me. 

 

I closed my eyes and gasp when the bed moves, hinting that he's already occupying the space meant for him.

 

The silence is really ear-piercing. It feels like, he just laid down and sleep.

 

I cautiously peek an eye behind these sheets and at once, my insides coil with the sadness. 

 

He's trying to sleep soundly, his back facing me. 

 

Sighs. 

 

I slowly rise up, revealing, despite the chilling temperature of the room. I am wearing a pink laced satin nightgown, that goes just above my knees, sleeveless and is V-necked. I let my hair loose above my shoulders, and painted a light lip color on my lips to relieve its paleness. 

 

I move like almost crawling close to him, W sitting when I try to check his face. I see that he already had his eyes closed, but his eyebrows are furrowed in, his eyeballs quivering. 

 

"B-Baek..." I gently tap him by the arm. But, he doesn't budge. "B-Baek... please..." Silence. I give him a light squeeze and he shrugs a shoulder dejectedly instead. "Baek, I am sorry..." I sigh wearily. "I know what I did wrong now..." my voice squeaks, "I'm sorry."

 

Relief fills my heart when I hear him heave, prying his eyes open, still glinting stubbornness in them. Slowly, he shifts them to me and they instantly widened, now tender but, surprised. He quickly sits up, a light shade of pink coloring his cheeks, almost panicking to where he should set his gaze on me, but then he opts to ogle them in every feature of my face, down to the boldness of my revealing skin and sleeping attire. I almost thawed against his gaze, my face heating up in embarrassment.

 

"Wow..." he breathes out astonishment, his fingers tenuously touch the ends of my hair and slowly moves them to the side of my face. I don't even know what to feel, my stomach just coils nervously and just allow my scalded cheeks to severe. 

 

His eyes smile, I almost thought he's the sun for beaming brightly at me. "My love... you're beautiful."

 

I can't form the right words to say, I stutter syllables, he looks at me, eager to listen, and I tell him, "I-I a-am s-sorry..."

 

He hums approval, pursing his lips to suppressed the cheesy smile, then speaks. "It's okay, my love..." and he runs a hand to his face, "Why is it so easy for you to ask for my forgiveness?"

 

I chortle a bit and my soft laughter made him squeeze both of my cheeks now with his calloused hands. "Why are you this pretty, my love?"

 

I bob my shoulder up, "You're just trying to butter me up."

 

"My love..." he sighs proudly. He shifts his hands down to take the comforter and surrounds the warm fabric around my shivering skin, "I am sorry too. I..." He stymies, looking down, the color on his face turning to scarlet. "I won't take anything special from you unless you allow me to do so."

 

He brings those affectionate gaze back to me and almost at once, my heart skips a thousand beats. "Just like what we promised before, we'll get married then start a family. Trust me, I won't do it..." and instantly he smirks, "Yet."

 

I feel like I am a mercury thermometer almost breaking. I become too embarrassed to face him that I just take all the comforter and burry myself under it. I feel so frustrated and ashamed of myself. I don't even know what came into my mind to dressed up like this then what? Oh my God. What am I even thinking.

 

The awkwardness I'm feeling just turn worst when I hear him laughing now, "M-My love, come out now, you'll suffocate yourself."

 

"L-Let me sleep like this..." I tell him under the sheets, sulking.

"I feel cold too." He chuckles, but tries to soothes me.

"Then come under the sheets too." I regret that I said this.

 

And as quick as the light rays, he scurries his way under the sheets with me, and we literally look like children giggling in hushed voices. He reaches a hand to caressed my cheek and smiles tenderly. I scoot myself closer to him, allowing his warmth to bask me. And he snakes an arm under my head to support it like a pillow and the other around my small waist. We allow the silence to enshroud us, the fast pounding of hearts filling the void.

\---

_A/N: fluff fluff fluff. Sorry for updating this long. But wait... why am I saying sorry though? I should feel rather accomplished that I managed to update despite of my hectic schedule. Ghad my work is killing me! Hahaha._

_And y'all, i need positive feedbacks. Huhuhu. I told you, i easily get bored and lonely. I am afraid i will turn this forever 'ongoing' like my other stories. Huhuhu. But thank you for reading. Lovelove._

__


	13. CHAPTER XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOVE MARK

**Chapter XIII : Love Mark**

\---

  
I wake up early in the morning to the mother’s voice of Aunt Hye, as she gently taps me by the arm, telling me to rise and shine. Well, on the contrary, I instantly feel dull instead the moment I see that I am all alone in the bed, _once again_. I know Baekhyun’s pretty much busy nowadays. He excused himself that he’d be working overnight in their office because of their pending projects. I really wish him good luck but, I hope he’d take a break a bit and just de-stress for a couple of days. It’s been five days of continuous working and we never had decent conversations so far. It’s just, “ _Hi, my love got to go.” “My love even if I am away tell me your whereabouts, okay?” “My love, I’ll call you later okay?”_ he’ll just come home for a shower or just, well... to see me maybe, if I still stayed or what. In the end of the day, when he knows he couldn’t come home, he’d tell Sehun to turn on the TV for a gallant video call, and it’ll last for like five minutes, just him asking me to fly him a kiss through the screen. I’d fly him a kiss now, if that’s what makes him happy. 

“Aunt Hye, it’s my off today…” I glumly tell her, my voice coming out husky due to too much sleep. I have all the comforters around me to relieve the unknowing emptiness I am manifesting.

“There’s a package addressed to you my dear.” She says and quickly I rise up, rubbing away possible morning stars in my eyes, if they’re apparently evident. 

I frown at her, activating my sleepy brain to remember. “I didn’t order anything though.” 

“It’s a medium-sized box. If it’s Master Baekhyun’s, we’ll let his security open it for him but, it was addressed to you so…” she stymies. At least they’re concern of my privacy. 

I yawn and stretch my arms wide, causing this huge neck-hole to slip slightly down and expose my clavicle. “Okay, it’s from someone I know maybe.” 

Aunt Hye looks hesitant though, like she keeps on peering down on to something in my clavicle. I am wearing Baekhyun’s huge White shirt, because by the time that guy gave me the freedom to be alone, whenever I come home from a tiring duty, I just remove my scrubs off, and wear huge shirts like this and sleep the exhaustion. 

I try to search and feel my clavicle now, looking at her clueless. 

“What’s wrong, auntie?” 

She swallows, pointing this something in my body that irks her, “Did something bite you, Miss?” 

“Ah?” I gape at her, gauging her expression. Then it dawn in me, the red mosquito-bite-like mark on my clavicle. I saw this one morning after the night I tried to wear a revealing nighties just to appease Baekhyun. It looked so red and bruising during that day, and it really feels like I’ve been sucked big time. Maybe a queen mosquito bit me? I asked Baekhyun on the same day, if there are fleas in the room and also showed him this awkward mark. And he just looked away while his face was slowly turning into crimson. I thought he was having a fever, but he said he’s fine. Despite the expressionless but scalded face, he told me nonchalantly, _“Y-Yeah, probably a thirsty mosquito.”_

I answer,  “Ah this… I think this is a mosquito bite?” 

She sucks in a breath, clasping a hand on her rounding mouth. She stares at me in disbelief, “How come there are mosquitoes in this mansion? We always make it sure that there will be no habitants for these parasites.” She bows now slightly, feeling sorry, like she failed her duty to provide us a clean environment. “Miss I am sorry, I will tell Dave to call a Pest killerㅡ” 

I laugh shyly at her, “No… no need Auntie… I think this is because of some fleas outside I guess, this will heal soon.” 

She looks at me indifferently, “Are you sure Miss? That sure is a weird flea. Are you feeling weird symptoms?” 

“No… I can assure you. This will be gone soon. Or maybe this is just like those weird bruises popping out of nowhere when I am nearing my monthly period.” I assure her. 

She sighs in relief and smiles, “Did you ask your husband regarding that bruise?” 

I low-key felt butterflies in my stomach when she addressed him as my husband, blushing as I answer, “Y-Yeah… he said probably a thirsty mosquito.” 

She hums but, still looks at me in scrutiny, “But, if that’s a thirsty mosquito, he would probably scold us that day for not cleaning the house well.” She thinks it thoroughly, “How come he’s turned lenient for that?” 

I chortled, trying to ease her worries. “Ah… don’t mind that thirsty mosquito, maybe Baekhyun killed him already.” 

I follow Aunt Hye out but still, the old lady looks so puzzled about this thirsty mosquito. 

\--- 

The brown box looks so suspicious to me. It’s plastered closed with a brown tape and it has dents on each sides already. I brought this box with me to our room and now, I am staring at it in the table, still wondering where it came from. There's no address, no sender's name, just my name.

I placed a hand under my chin while thinking thoroughly, “Maybe Baekhyun?” I tilt my head, “or my parents?” 

I take a cutter and start cutting the plaster off the box, and the moment I flapped it open, I become instantly aghast of its contents. I shriek on top of my lungs, near to crying. Immediately, I hear Sir Dave and Aunt Hye, coming inside the room and they are too, flabbergasted. 

A small red with orange patched saw scalded viper in a jar, a letter that says,  SL*T, I WILL KILL YOU SOON, written with blood. 

Dave takes the box with the jar of snake away, asking other securities to get rid of it immediately and tears the letter next into pieces. Aunt Hye comforts me in an embrace and I break down in her chest, trembling greatly in fear. 

“Sorry Miss, we never thought that this attacker will also target you. We should have taken the responsibility to open the box for you.” Dave apologizes. He then mutely tells aunt Hye to accompany me for the mean time while I try to recover with the anxiety. 

He left the room and Aunt Hye then tells me, “Master Baekhyun also receives a lot of these threats Miss.” 

I can’t answer her back. The horror rendered me speechless. Who are these people? Why do they hate Baekhyun so much to the point that they’re sending these horrifying threats to him, almost everyday? 

Now, I am starting to understand why Baekhyun changed so much. 

\--- 

My heart is still inflamed with fear. I should be sleeping now but, I remain sulking in bed, holding my phone in my grasp, my fingers dying to swipe Baekhyun’s name in the screen to a phone call. I just want to ask him about his day, maybe he received another threat; I can imagine the innocent Baekhyun before, fretting about these. I can clearly imagine him, trying to change into a tough person just to scare them away. 

I jolt up to a sitting position, landing my feet on the floor, when the door flings open and I see a worried Baekhyun coming in, in his office suit as usual, and emotionally wears exhaustion all over his presence. He walks towards me briskly, taking me once in his arms. I can feel his heart pounding so fast against his chest, his breathing is a bit laborious after a long run. I return his hug and I start to cry mutely. He gives me a tender kiss on top of my head and then pulls away gently to cup the side of my face. He gasps faintly once he sees my eyes glistened with tears, his affectionate gaze on me fills my heart with so much assurance. 

I can hear someone trotting towards the room, and he barges himself in and tells Baekhyun, “Baekhyun, we have to go. The meeting is waiting for you.” It’s his secretary, Chen. 

But, Baekhyun doesn’t budge away from me. He just sternly demands to the latter, “Give me 10 minutes. I have a more serious matter with my wife.” 

There’s silence until I hear the door closed. 

Baekhyun gives my face a light comforting squeeze, his dark brown eyes are on me intently. I have to look down and sulk, convincing my scared self to not depend on his presence this much or else when he’s gone to work, it’ll be me, the fear and the loneliness once again. 

“Are you okay?” he says in low gentle voice. 

I nod to assure him, pursing my lips thin to restrain my tears from flowing again. But they’re just rebelliously brimming close out of my eyelids that I feel them now like a rain fall, warming my cheeks down and wetting Baekhyun’s calloused hands. I start to sniffle some and his delicate thumb wipes them dry away, and he’s hushing me in a solacing manner. 

“I am sorry, my love… if Dave didn’t tell me, I wouldn’t have known about it. I’ll make sure this will never happen again, okay?” he swears. I feel kind of guilty for not telling him. He didn’t even ask me why I did not call him right away and all that… but, I can feel it, deep down in his heart, he low-key wants me myself, to tell all of my worries directly to him. 

If I want him to tell me everything I want to know about him after our break-up, then I should do it too. I should show him that he can trust me his secrets. 

“Baek, I am sorry… I was dying to call you but, I don’t want to be a bother and disㅡ” 

“Why would you be a bother, my love…” he cuts me, and when I flutter my gaze back at him, I see a glint of hurt in his eyes. “If anything bad happens to you, I will never forgive myself.” 

I swallow the tears, tongue-tied. 

He sighs tremendously, and holds me back into his embrace. I am starting to worry about how fast his heart beats apparently. I feel this kind of heart beat when I am too much scared and anxious. 

“I will track these attackers soon, my love. I allowed them so much to mess with me. But, no one should mess with you, I swear to God.” He hisses. 

I nestle myself closer to him, and I start to realize that my anxiety slows down. 

“B-Baek… I’ll be here for you. I w-won’t leave you, I promise.” it just slips out of my tongue like a long-time-ago adage I always bare in mind. 

He extricates in a kind manner from the hug, smiles mirthfully, his eyes creasing into a crescent, and tells me, “From your lips, to God’s ears.” 

I beam back, “From my lips…” and I tilt my chin up to peck him a kiss in his lips. It was too quick, but it rendered him speechless. He keeps on blinking his eyes in a daze. I giggle bashfully, ignoring the crimson color creeping on my cheeks. I see his ears severing like rubor, until it reaches the sides of his face. 

He gets back to his senses in half a minute, now smiling triumphantly at me. He looks so amused and pleased, “I see, that’s how we seal promises now.” He moves his face closer, breathtaking, holding the side of my face ever gently, and whispers against my lips “Now let me seal mine.” And my mind goes blank and high as soon as his lips devour mine and succumb me into a hotter kiss. It feels so tender, and I feel warm fuzzies all over my body, I feel like I am being taken to the nines. 

We keep the smiles on our faces as we slow down, leaning to each others foreheads, smooching our lips once, twice… not getting enough of the kiss. 

But, Chen now knocks on the door. Baekhyun hisses. I give him an apologetic smile and he sighs, rolling his eyes in surrender. He gives me one more longing kiss, enough to make me remember the muscle memory of his lips and he leaves the room, with a happy smile on his face. 

I bet Chen’s taken aback. I hear Baekhyun faintly from here, telling him “Let’s work hard.” in such a jovial tone. 

I feel mushy upon hearing that. He’s still my Baekhyun. 

How do I live without him now? 

\--- 

Okay, I love nursing but actually, the work is really stressful. A big hospital like this caters many sick patients and almost everyday, I am trying to revive lives and struggle to difficult procedures. 

My colleagues and I are in the staff lounge now, even enervated to change to our outdoor uniforms. We have three code blues within eight hours and two sick admissions. My God, I thought it was the apocalypse. 

I am struggling to remove my top currently and a colleague comes close to me, laughing to my petty situation as she gives me a helping hand. We successfully had it off but, her gaze quickly shifts on something in my clavicle and her eyes bug out, incredulous. “H-Hickey!?” she stutters in a high pitched voice. 

I am wearing a white camisole but, I feel so naked as all of them horde around me to see what my colleague saw. I feel like a mouse trapped for stealing cheese. I innocently cover myself with the top of my scrub. 

But, my senior examines this bruised discoloration that I really thought is a mosquito bite. She looks so 100 percent sure as she tells them, “Yep, this is a hickey,” she looks at me now in mischief and they all start to giggle elvishly. 

I gulp so hard, my orbs are shaking and surveying to each of them, incognizant of what they’re thinking. “W-What hickey?” 

And they all just raucously laughed. They’re cooing me “Aigoo, our little girl is finally a woman.” 

I try to gather their dispersed attention, shaking my head in disbelief, “W-Wait, what is a hickey?” 

A colleague chortles, “Tell us first how’d you get that?” 

“Uhm, Mosquito bite?” and they’re cachinnating again. 

In between her euphoria, my senior is able to ask me, “W-Who t-told you that my dear? That is a hickey! A Love Bite!” 

I gape at her, “L-Love b-bite… y-you mean t-this is n-not f-from a t-typical f-flea biteㅡ” 

“Yeah! Your lover sucked you so hard that your capillaries ruptured!” a colleague answers. 

My brain is stirring dizzy now and all I could think about is Baekhyun. Baekhyun is the only one I allowed for mild intimacy. Sehun? I only hit that guy. Kyungsoo? Why him though? He’s out of my life! Who else but, Baekhyun! 

Thirsty mosquito, huh? 

\--- 

Baekhyun’s finally here. I waited eagerly for him though I am nearly dozing off to sleep. I can hear his brisk steps coming closer. He’s in a hurry once again. Probably, he’ll just take a shower and then leave back to work. But, I am fuming mad now in my pink kakao pajamas, sitting on the bed, my back against the headboard slat, arming myself a bowl of diced cucumbers. They said this is a cure to hickeys. I apply a slice of it on to the area, then allow it to stay for a couple of minutes, then I throw it then apply another new one. 

As soon as the door opens, revealing Baekhyun, he pinches his nose in disgust, scowling for the smell. 

Tsk. He hates cucumbers. 

He looks at me in incredulity, his voice coming out monotonous, since he’s prohibiting the smell to invade his nostrils, “W-What do you think you’re doing?” 

I shrug, enjoying the scene of him suffering. “Treating a _hickey_.” I put emphasis. 

He’s speechless for a minute, taken aback. “A-A w-what?” 

“Thirsty Mosquito, huh?” I tsk at the memory of him acting so clueless about this mark. “Probably a big mosquito.” 

He sighs loudly, in weariness, now allowing his nose to breathe the pungent smell of the cucumber in, as he drops his hands down to his sides in surrender. Cucumbers don't smell that bad but, I don't know with this guy. He just hates them.

“O-Okay, fine. I’m sorry.” He shrugs and scrunches his face stubbornly, “But, Why am I even saying sorry? You are my wifeㅡ” 

“I am not your wife, I am not your anything. I am your hostage!” I try to bring the reality back. 

He deadpans, “If you like it, then should I put a ring on you?” 

And I hate myself for blushing back, my hands are hyped and waiting to throw these cucumbers to him. But, I still care for him so, let the smell alone ruin his mood. 

He takes my silence to add, “And I am still a man, my love…” he smirks. “I mean, I can’t help it. You looked so beautiful that day. I thought you were willing toㅡ” and he stops midway when I finally throw him a slice of the cucumber. 

He dodges, cringing in disgust. “My love why!?” 

I hiss in frustration. “Get out! Ugh!” Maybe I got mad for the _‘I can’t help it’_ or the _‘looking only beautiful that day.’_

And I hate that he’s taking me lightly right now, he just keeps on laughing at me. “Don’t say that, my love… you don’t miss me?” 

One more thing I hate about him is he always asks me these ‘get-to-the-point’ questions and it always gets me speechless because, I don’t know what to actually answer. It’s flustering to say, ‘Yes’ amidst my anger and dejecting to say ‘No.’ Because I actually miss him. 

So rather than answering, I look away, sulking. 

I don’t feel him approaching; my senses heightened in a bolt that he's already close, when he takes the bowl away from my hands, feeling him cringe as he places it on the bed side table. He draws my full attention back to him by cupping my face carefully. I shamelessly allow him to see my scarlet face and he chuckles shortly back. He peers down quick on the love mark, and grins back at me, “I am sorry. I promise, I won’t do that again, not unless…” he trails to tease and I flick his hands away from me. He just chuckles but, stubbornly insists to hold my cheeks again. Now, his gaze softens in adoration, “I promise okay?” 

“You promise?” I echo in my lowest voice. 

He nods, “Shall I seal it?” 

I keep mum, hinting him that my silence is a yes. I don’t want to verbally say it or else he’d tease me as a kiss-maniac. He scoffs a loving smile and leans closer, sealing his lips with mine. I don’t kiss him back but, it’s annoying when someone’s prohibiting you to breathe properly. So, I answer back with one smooch then pushes him lightly away on the chest. He doesn’t protest that I shorten it. Instead, he beams contentment. 

“I’ll go back to work okay? You looked exhausted my love.” He studies my grumpy face. Yes, he’s definitely right about it. 

I let out an exasperated sigh. “Yeah, too much toxicity in just 8 hours.” 

He clucks his tongue in dismay, “I told you to quit, right?” 

“I told you to mind your own business, right?” I snap at him sarcastically. 

He snorts, “You’ll grow old early if you overwork yourself.” 

I give him a ‘ _are-you-serious’_ unsure kind of smile, “Are you hearing yourself? Shouldn’t you slack off too?” 

He laughs at my snarky comment. “Now, you’re being sarcastic.” 

I hiss and look away. I want to put an end to this petty argument. We’re both tired and he probably came here to take a short break. His work is causing him too much stress nowadays. And I am giving him another stress. 

“Take naps in between. Instead of coffee, drink something healthy.” I tell him. I shyly looked up to him and he’s already smiling at me, his face glowing with bliss. 

He nods obediently, “Okay baby love.” He gives me a light kiss on my forehead before standing tall to take his vibrating phone out of his inside pocket. “I have to go, my other wife is calling me.” 

My eyebrows furrow in dismay, “Wife, who!?” 

He grins broadly at my jealousy, and coaxes,  “Chen… Chen…” 

I try not to break a smile but, when I imagine Chen as a nagging wife, my lips crack into a grin. “He’s probably in his cooking apron now, go to your wife.” 

He laughs ,”That noisy gull but, he’s trying hard.” He shrugs, “If he knew I came to see the love of my life, he’ll kill me and file me a lawsuit. Adultery.” 

I know that I am very red right now but, I can’t help but cackle back to his Chen jokes. 

“Baby love…” he pouts, “Can you tell me to stay?” 

He’s trying to do that cutesy tactic to trick me once again. I know, I don’t want him to go back to work  too but, the alarming calls from Chen signals me how he’s needed in the office now. I don’t want to be that crybaby girl who wants his world to spin just around me. 

“Finish your work and I’ll cook you your favorite, okay?” I try to bribe. 

The cheesy smile on his face remains. He kisses me once more on the tip of my nose and hurries to the walk-in closet to freshen up. I feel bad that he’s overworking but, Baekhyun really is an amazing guy. 

No wonder why I fell in love with him. 

I am falling back in love to him. 

\---

A/N: _HELLO EXCUSE ME BUT BAEKHYUNXLOCO GUYS. LIKE CAN YOU FEEL ME!? LIKE HELLO!? HAHAHAHA MY GHAD BAEKHYUN, HIS VOICE, THE SONG, LOCO'S RAPLINES ARE SO LIT. KEEP ON STREAMING YOUNG. LOVELOVE♡♡♡_

_Leave positive comments. Love you_

__


	14. Chapter XIV : Ah, still my old Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Baekhyun is sick?

**Chapter XIV : Ah, still my old Baekhyun**

\---

  
**Babe, can I stop by the bookstore?**

_**Sure Babe ;)** _

***baek**

**AUROCORRECT HEY!**

_**It’s okay babe, but I prefer baby love really. Are you planning to change it now?** _

**Ugh. Anyway, I’ll stop by the bookstore, okay!?**

_**Sure babe.** _

_**AUTOCORRECT. Wife.** _

 

I let out a frustrated groan, tossing my phone to the side after texting Baekhyun about my whereabouts. Well, it seems pretty odd for me telling these things. Like, sometimes, I want to ask him if why would he go to the extent of asking me where I am, who am I with... Baekhyun, don’t you trust me?

Sehun picked me up from my work like the usual and we’re supposed to be on our way back to the mansion but, I have to buy some pens in the bookstore. Like, I literally lose my pen almost everyday.

“Why? What’s firing you up?” Sehun initiates, taking a quick glimpse of me in the rear mirror. 

“Why does this phone autocorrects? I hate it.” I tell him as I take the phone back from my side and puts it back in my bag.

“Did you tell Baek about the bookstore?” he asks. Of course, we already got to taste a little bit of Baekhyun’s wrath before but, that was just actually exaggerated. Because he didn’t actually do anything bad to me that day, just reprimanded. I just broke down because he’s always… well I might say it’s bad because he made me cry again. I don’t know with this Sly Sehun. Like, there are times he shows how scared he is with Baekhyun and there are times he just… whatever. 

“Yeah. I told him.” I sigh loudly, trying to melt the exhaustion as I rest completely here in the backseat. I look straight out the window, ignoring the passing vehicles but, something fascinating catches my attention and I quickly sit up and chirps at Sehun, almost excited. “P-Park right here! Please! I saw something!”

I can feel from the side of my eyes, he’s already looking at me in disbelief. “Hey! We only told Baekhyun we’re going to a bookstore...” But, he low-key obliges, parking the car safely by the side and I start to fumble with the door-lock although he didn’t stop the car yet.

I go out of the car and I see the fascinating vintage shop standing tall there for me to conquer. It’s not the faddish ones you’ll always love to visit. There’s the store name above in such an old times font style, “ _ **Retrospecial**_ ”. The color of the shop is almost faded blue stucco and through the glassed walls you can already see the abundant stuffs they’re selling. I mean, I just love to see cute retrospective merchs. I love to stuff them in a hat box and just adore them. Well, I am more into the small things.  

I hear Sehun locking the car door and jogs his way to my place. I always wonder though, despite wearing a white printed shirt and blue jeans, he remains presentable. He stares at the store with mouth agape then stares at me indifferently. “Maybe they have some pens? What do you think?”

Instead of an eye roll, I opted to give him a bright smile to bribe him for coming with me. He lets out an exasperated sigh, giving in. “Okay, just five minutes!”

\---

As expected, everything in here is amazing. It’s a small shop. It has only like five rows of their items and the counter at the corner side. There’s not too much people crowding the place. Just like around ten, plus the two staffs. The items are all random, shoes, bag, figurines and everything fancy. I am in love with these Cabochon keychains and these metal road-star ones, it looks like the keys I needed for me to enter the gates of happiness. These vintage pens are all such a steal. I quickly look at Sehun and he’s mouthing “That’s it.” And he knows, I will buy it but, not for nursing purposes. 

“I’m just going to tour this…” I say, as I start to plod away backwards from him, “…shop, for some cool stuffs?” and shrugs. 

He makes a face. He knew right from the start it’s not just five minutes. “Make sure you tell your husband about this.”

I wink at him when I already managed to be in a safe distance of not being drag out. I stride to the other row of vintage stuffs and I gasp in glee. I make an excited run to this Duffy Bear Keychain. It’s just a tiny but unique brown bear as a keychain. I love this and I always want to hang one in my bag to just add a jubilant vibe to it. I take it to buy it but, someone squeaks a hello in a husky deep voice behind me that I just turn to look at this person and in unison we yell,

“Stuff toy thief!”

“Baby Bear sitter.”

I frown at his name for me, sounding dubious. “Really? Baby Bear Sitter?”

He snorts, gauging me, “Really, Stuff toy thief?” 

This guy looks so standoffish but, attractive. He emits the same immaculate aura like Baekhyun but, the moment I knew he loves stuff toys, my thoughts about him drastically changed. His navy blue office suit looks crisp and ritzy. His hair just messy combed but fine. He’s staring at me and those playful eyes are mesmerizing, both of his hands tucked inside his pockets butㅡhe’s the stuff toy thief.

I know I already have the Duffy bear chain in my hand but, I hold it closely to my chest securely, “I am buying this. I had it first okay!” 

He raises a brow, and confidently shows the same keychain out from his inside pocket, letting it hang under for me to see. “I have one. They only have two and I guess…” he smirks and to be honest, that gesture made me swallow and blink. “…we’re destined to have these.”

Trying to get a grip of my sanity, I chuckle sarcastically, “At least they have an extra just in case you want to steal this _too_ away from me.”

He rolls his eyes. “Excuse me, I bought that for you.”

“Excuse me, I was willing to pay for that but, you ran away and pretended that you did a charity.” I retort Indignantly.

He shrugs nonchalantly and keeps the keychain now in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. “Can I have your name instead of letting you pay for that?”

I skeptically pull my face into a hesitant grimace. “Are you planning to list my name down in your bear club?”

He laughs, his row of white teeth flawless. “Well, maybe if you want to join in.”

Although we had a pitiful fight over a bear, he seems genuine. I mean, I’m sorry if I have to judge him early but, see, in his office suit, probably he’s working in a company and seems to be one of those bubbly officemates  you have to get to know better and will cheer you up when work is catastrophic. 

His lips turn into a pursed smile, tilting his head as he waits. 

“Eunmi.”

“Jongin.”

He sighs, probably in awe, “Wow, You and Me.” Well, he made a pun out of my name. 

I tsk and deadpans, “Seriously, that’s all you’ve got?”

He chuckles at my snarky remark, “But it rhymes.” And winks again. I admit that made me blink, taken aback.

“I see, you’re a nurse.” He comments, surveying my overall appearance, my formal nursing bun and white scrubs. But, I am not appalled that he sees me once again in my working attire. I am more proud of my profession.

“I see, you’re a…” I stymie. He just smiles unknowingly.

“Sir, we have to goㅡ” someone suddenly interrupts from behind, wearing an office suit but ordinary, his hair waxed neatly, and Jongin just cuts him by raising a hand in the air in an authority-like stopping manner. The latter stops, and peers from behind to see me. He looks so small next to Jongin, he’s older than him but, humble. His moves probably calculated to appease this stuff toy thief.

Jongin holds out his hand in between for a handshake, and I stare at it apathetically.

“It’s nice to meet you, Eunmi.” He greets in the most lovely smile. 

I take it though halfheartedly. His hand is calloused, slender and longer than mine. The handshake is brief but, his touch lingers.

He moves to leave now, and the small guy keeps updating him about some important matters which I can barely hear. As I watch them walk out of the store, Jongin appears to stand tall and powerful, shoving his hands in his inside pockets and nodding to whatever that guy next to him is saying. 

I don’t want to see him again. I don’t know if we’ll still talk about teddy bears. 

But, just in case, we meet again, I’ll ask him more about what he does in life. 

\---

I got used to this kind of mornings and nights, that I wake up in Baekhyun’s embrace, prepare together for work, then at the end of the day, we’ll just comfortably rest in each others’ warmth as we tire out to sleep.

Baekhyun, when I try to search him in dictionary, has the synonym “ _Busy_.” next to his name. Like, in the middle of our brunch conversation, he’ll hold up a hand in between and excuse himself to answer a call, then at the same time he’ll rush out to work again. He’s still bringing his work in his small office and at times, he’d spend some weekends in his most ordinary clothes and is actually tasked to visit his warehouse to see the progress of their shipments. I thought it’s only Privé. But, he has actually more. He bought like ten farming lots and invested with food marketing. He also owns resorts in Maldives and Philippines. And he is a shareholder in some big companies too. 

I mean, all I know is that he’s living in an opulent life of wasting money and commanding people to follow him. But, he’s actually working so hard for all of these ritzy changes to be possible, he’s beating an alpine swallow.

Lately, I am docile. When he tells me he wants to cuddle me for a moment, I would spread my arms wide and welcoming for him and bask him in my comfort. When he wants to eat beef steak or drink strawberry milk, I would do it for him. Or anything _. I mean, not everything though._ If he wants me home at 7:00 pm sharp because that’s the only free time he have, then Sehun’s car will zoom for home in just a snap.

But, today… something’s odd. 

I suddenly wake up around two in the morning and the emptiness behind me is so disturbing and uncomfortable. I struggle to sit, my hair in a mess, my clothes crumpled. I can sleep back if I want to but, I am worried about Baekhyun. We had dinner together ealier but, he told me to sleep first since I have to wake up early for work. And up until now, he’s burning hours for his CEO responsibilities.

I walk out of the room, my sleepy eyes adjusting with the dimmed lights, going to the wing of where Baekhyun’s office at. I stop and stand in front of his office and see the lights illuminating down between the small distance of the bottom rail of the door and the floor. I put an ear against the door to hear him and I hear nothing. I knock to alarm him but, he doesn’t respond back. 

Maybe, he already doze off to sleep. 

I twist the knob open and peers to see. And his current situation breaks my heart. I quickly run in emergency to the feverish Baekhyun, sprawled on his office chair almost unconscious. His white polo’s first few buttons, opened and drenched with sweat. His hair entangled crazy but appears fluffy, beads of sweat on the side of his temples are evident. I cupped his cheeks and underneath his skin, his blood is boiling. He’s breathing rapidly, his pulse rate a tachycardia. I put a palm on his forehead to make it really sure, and yes, he has a fever. 

“Oh God, Baek… what happened to you?” I gasp, worried. 

Though weakly, he regains a bit of his consciousness and snakes his arms around my waist gently. He smiles meekly, “I am okay… j-just l-let me sleep.”

I try to reprimand. “But do you think this is a good place for you to sleep? Baekhyun please take a break. I am begging you.”

He suck his teeth to dismiss my wanting and sighs, “I am okayㅡ”

“No, you’re not!” I opposed. He blinks several times, flustered at my sudden outburst but, I don’t cower down at his staring. This time, he needs to listen to me. Or else he’ll die because of exhaustion. 

“Come, you need to be resting in the bed. Or we need to go to the hospital. You looked terribly dehydrated.” I say as I assessed him. I can do it here though. I can call my friend who is a doctor in the same hospital I am working at, and she can tell me orders of what I should do. I can infused him the prescribed fluid and will give him the Intravenous Paracetamol to make him normothermic. 

He hesitates though, looking away, pouting. “I don’t want to be in a hospital. J-Just take good care of me.”

 _Ah, still my old Baekhyun_ who refuses to be pricked, who hates the sight of blood and just everything medical. He supported my dream to be a nurse but, whenever I tell him stories about surgeries, about cannulation, he just turns pale and nauseated.

I heave, patting his hair gently, “Okay but can you walk to the room? I can call Sehun for assistance.”

He tsks like a braggart. “I am not limped.”

“Then help yourself.” 

He stands so feebly and enervated. Good thing his hands are on my waist so he can hold for support. He presses so hard that I can feel how much this fever is making him suffer. He wear into a frazzle in my arms, supporting himself against me as he buries his warm face in the crook of my neck. I coo in a sympathizing manner while giving him a gentle rub on his back. Slowly but surely, I peel myself a little bit away from him, standing close at his side, now putting his arm around my shoulders so I can be a human cane to him. He doesn’t complain and we start to walk out of his office. He looks so soft, sulking, grimacing with the pain brought by this fever, breathing in labor as he uses the minimal energy he has in his body. 

“Next time, I don’t want this to happen ever again, understand?” now, it’s my turn to demand. It’s for his sake. 

He flutter his eyes back to me. Though he looks so weary now, he still managed to put on a smug smile and says,  “Understood, wife.” And for that, he leans and kiss me softly on my lips.

\---

Baekhyun’s heavy. Now that all of his physique turned robust, he’s even heavier. He’s not that much of a scrawny type before, he can boast about his improving muscles but, now it just became even more mature. Like along with his age, they aged too—but not what you think the saggy ones, but they’re firmed and toned. 

I let him collapsed on the bed, and he nestles under the sheets making himself well rested. His languid demeanor is apparent but, still the nauseating pain is there, as he furrows his brows to pain, and he’s still sweating bullets. 

I go in our bathroom and take that small basin inside the drawer. Actually, I was the one who put it here. Even the emergency kit. Because, I am well-known for sponge-baths and first aids. But hey, nursing is more to that, excuse me. 

I put cold water in the basin and soak the small white towel in it. I tread out back to my hard working _uhm_ , patient. I sit on the edge of the bed and stare at him for a moment. My heart aches. I want to relieve his pain right away. 

“Baek, your shirt.” I tap him gently by the shoulder. He groans in refusal but, I keep on, “Your shirt Baek, take it off. I’m going to wipe you cold.”

He hums in such a sleepy voice. He is listless as he gets up. His face looks so adorable now. He appears like a small puppy, sulking, his caret lips in a pout as he fumbles his slender fingers through the buttons of his shirt. He keeps on missing it, his loss of energy prohibits him to even just unbutton them. I palm my face. Frustrated, I quickly do the unbuttoning for him and takes his shirt off, glancing at him in between in a reprimanding way.

And really, I am itched to entangle his hair now. Albeit he is sick, he still has the guts to look at me mischievously and teased, “I don’t think I am ready to do it now.”

Extremely ruddy and embarrassed, I push him back to bed and he laughs though out of energy. 

I patiently sit by his side, just wiping him to lessen his fever. I am _very red_ right now. Although I already saw naked bodies, particularly cadavers, or huge ill patients I need to groom, I just don’t get why I am fidgeting as I lay my eyes on his torso. He’s just… I don’t know. His toned milky chest, his abdominal muscles well defined, running vertically down— He’s fit and healthy and I already saw healthy and good bodies too but, I just don’t know why Baekhyun’s makes me so unsettled. 

Good thing he’s too weak to tease me or else I’ll just pour this water on him and leave. 

As I dry him off next and pull the blanket on him since he’s already humbly sleeping, I take the digital thermometer I secured in the E-Kit and check his temperature. It was 39°C earlier, but now it’s 38.2°C. He needs the medicine. 

I quietly scurry to the kitchen to make him a porridge. In less than ten minutes it’s done and I take the strawberry milk in the fridge I already made just in case he wants to drink one whenever he wants to. 

As I am nearing the door, I low-key rattled when I hear him calling me in such a sad voice, “Baby Love… baby love…”

I stride quickly in, ready to attend his needs. He’s already sitting, looking like a small child, the comforter fully wrapped around him. His long bang of hair lying on his forehead, he’s pouting with his shoulders down. I place the small tray with the porridge and the strawberry milk on the bed side table and sits on the edge of the bed, facing him. 

“Why, what’s the—” I trail when he abruptly envelops me into his hug. He nestles his face in my nape, and speaks deeply but in a childish tone, “I really miss you, baby love…”

He’s really burning, I can feel his high temperature against my skin. He starts to cuddle me mushily. “I was looking for you all these years…” 

 _Ah, still my old Baekhyun_ , when he’s sick, he becomes clingy, always in need of hugs and kisses. Like currently, he’s giving me butterfly kisses on my shoulder, then hugs me tight once again, completely pressing my body against his. “Don’t go away from me, okay!” he whines.

I hush him, caressing the back of his hair. “Yes, yes… I will not go… now drink your medicine.”

I hear him pout, “Say the magic word.”

Uh-oh. I mentally face-palm. 

“B-Baby love…” oh my gosh, before, this was so easy for me but, hello... we already broke up and maybe still making up now. It feels just… awkward because I am not really sure if we’re really a thing. 

He giggles and pulls away, holding the sides of my blushing face. His eyes shaped in a crescent, his toothy smile charming, “Baby wuv, I wuv you…” he prolongs the _you_ in such an endearing way with a pout as he leans closer to kiss me on my lips once with a smooching sound. He is chortling like a baby, that “ _ehehehe_ ”. He’s making me really giddy in the inside although I’m trying not to crack a grin now. I am looking at him, confused.

“O-Okay, you eat then take your medicine.” I order him. 

“Feed me.” He bats his eyelashes and purses his lips in a cutesy manner. 

I CANNOT RESIST HIM.

I sigh, giving in. He raises both of his hands in glee. I take the porridge, and spoons some, feeding it to his mouth. Since, it’s porridge, he’s supposed to just swallow them but, he keeps on smacking his tongue to taste and grimaces, “I c-can’t taste anything.”

I smile at his reaction. I feel like I am talking to a toddler, “Of course, you have fever.”

He hisses then drinks half of his strawberry milk. He moues, “This too.”

I can’t help but pinch him in the cheeks briefly. “That’s why you need to get a long rest. You’re not a superhero.”

Maybe regaining his actual self, he sighs, “But, I have to.”

“Why?” I pressed.

He looks away and lets out a weary sigh, “Because I am responsible for my hundred employees. If I fail, it’s not just me who will fall down but, all of us.” He stares at me now, with a humdrum expression, bobbing his shoulders like there’s nothing he can do about it. “That’s why I am working hard along with them. If they see me slacking off, they’ll slack off too. I don’t have a better reason to fail so—” his mouth is still hang open that I just feed him another spoonful of the porridge. He keeps mum, swallowing the food down, dumbfounded.

I give him a concerned look, “But, you have to take care of yourself. If you die because of overworking then who will be responsible for your _hundred employees_?”

He snorts, “And you’ll probably be a widow—Aww!” I interjected to slap him in his arm. He rubs his bicep and pouts at me, “I am sick, how could you hurt your patient?”

“If I could only hit you in the head to make you sane about your health…” I tediously say.

His gaze on me turns like they’re adoring, and he plasters on a wide grin, “But, you’re already here with me. At least I can de-stress.”

It’s his emotional stare that cages me to hold on. He can effortlessly make my heart pound in craze, just like that. 

Trying not to get thawed, I take the medicine and wraps it open. “Here, take it then sleep.” I gaze back at him and still he’s staring with a loving smile on his face. 

I wince as I feel like I am already melting under his gaze, “C-Can you just stop staring...”

He let out a hearty laugh and opens his mouth round, “Ahh...”

I put the medicine in and quickly he gulps them down, panic drinking his strawberry milk. He puts his tongue out in disgust. “I can’t taste anything except the bitterness.”

I chortle back, fixing his bang of hair now to the side. “I’ll get you a shirt.” And he nods. But, when I am about to stand for the shirt, he quickly grabs me in the hand and pulls me back to him on the bed. I find myself lying with him, fully wrapped in his arms. The closeness is endearing, our faces just inches away, allowing our breaths to mingle. I feel my face scalded, my pupils are shaking for his mesmerizing eyes. He smiles in content then moves in to kiss me on my forehead. He doesn’t say anything. He just pulls me closer, pressing the side of my face against his bare chest. His heartbeat still fast and I am thankful because mine’s the same. He nuzzles then his nose on top of my head. After awhile, I feel him sleeping soundly. I cover us the sheets and I opted to sleep too.

\---

The next day, our head nurse reprimanded me for being late to work. I can’t find a better reason. Like, I can’t tell her I am nursing Byun Baekhyun. I didn’t even get enough sleep. I woke up alone in the bed and I hate him for not waking me up. 

I texted Baekhyun about this and he just replied, 

**Quit. I’ll take care of you. ;)**

Face-palm

**Baby love, thank you very much.**

**No worries.**

At least, he’s okay now. 

\---

A/N _: i didn't proofread this chapter and well yeah, who cares i suck in grammar though. But, I really did my best to update i guess, hahaha. THERE'S SO MUCH HAPPENING RIGHT NOW WITH EXO AND IM SHAKING FOR THE NEARING COMEBACK. AFTER BAEK'S YOUNG HERE COMES WE YOUNG AND THE SUDDEN CHANGE OF HAIR COLOR, SEHUN POSTING A PIC WHO I HOPE IS REALLY LAY. ARE WE SERIOUSLY HAVING AN OT9 COMEBACK NOW? PLS HEAR ME HEAVEN'S ABOVE! HUHUHU_

_Leave nice comments. Lovelove_

__


End file.
